Alas Sangrientas
by Luna Ming
Summary: Los mundos de Twilight, Lovely Complex y NANA se cruzan. Parejas no convencionales, vampiros, hombres lobo y pasados inconclusos. Sumario en el primer capítulo. Contiene indicios de abuso.
1. Sumarios

**Sumarios:**

**Twilight:** Edward se fue en Luna Nueva, dejando a Bella sola en un estado Zombi. ¿Quién está ahí para salvarle cuando es dejada a morir en medio del bosque? Spoiler hasta New Moon

**Lovely Complex:** Risa se cansó de pelear por el amor de Otani luego de que cortaron a causa de su salida con un compañero de trabajo. Caminando con Nakao y Suzuki se encontró no solo secuestrada, sino que arrojada a un mundo de vampiros y hombres lobo que solo creía que existían en los cuentos de hadas.

**NANA:** Hachi dio luz a una niña, salvo que su vida luego de esto pendió de un hilo. El miedo a la muerte fue lo que le abrió camino a una nueva vida, alejada de todo lo que conocía, teniendo que aprender a dejar el egoísmo de lado para ser parte real de es mundo desconocido.

* * *

**Interludios:**

**I – Rosas en la Tormenta: **

Hay ciertas historias que no se hablan, porque para algunos es simplemente muy difícil cooperar con el pasado y prefieren ver todo como una vida nueva. Pero cuando la hija adoptiva de una de las parejas inquiere sobre la relación de sus padres, solo los tíos de esta pueden responder la pregunta con sinceridad. Bella/Jasper

**II – Atadura:**

Cuando un desliz trae miedos que hasta hacía poco eran desconocidos para ti, quien mejor que tu amigos y hermanos para demostrarte que no estás sola en ese lugar. Y Kuraihana (Risa) lo sabe mejor que ninguno. Amistad: Shin/Risa/Nakao

**III – El Monstruo Interior****:**

Siempre está ahí, todos lo sabemos pero muy pocos se detienen a reconocer su presencia.  
A veces con ojos rojos, otras con la piel escamosa y con garras y colmillos que serían capaz de destrozarte desde adentro cuando menos te lo esperas. Suzuki/Hachi/Nakao

**IV – Al otro lado del espejo****:**

A veces hay obseciones sanas, ella lo sabe, porque le ha tocado la más sana de todas, su líder. ¿Cuantas cosas podrían haber salido mal? Muchas, pero sin embargo, todas y cada una de ellas valieron la pena. Obsesión: Rosalie/Bella_  
_


	2. Prologo: La Eternidad por Delante

_**"Alas Sangrientas"**_

**Prólogo: Una Eternidad por delante**

**Protección**

"Creo que no lo entiendes, él nos prohibió ir allí… "

"Lo sé, pero puedo sentir su tristeza a esta cantidad de kilómetros, no me puedes decir que no haga nada"

La pequeña figura abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Por qué no te puedo ver en mi futuro? ¡Jasper! ¿Por qué te vas a ir? Dime, ¿hay otra acaso?"

"Alice, no sé de lo que estás hablando… "

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Ya no te veo con nosotros, ¿Es acaso por eso que te quieres ir?"

"No, no es por ello, pero si así tiene que ser… espero que algún día nos volvamos a cruzar." Dicho esto, se quitó el anillo de matrimonio de su mano y lo dejó en una mesa, para luego salir por la puerta, sabiendo que pronto el resto de la familia se asomaría para ver de qué se trataba todo eso.

No espero a ver lo que pasaba, a casi 200 Km. por hora aceleró hacia Forks, debía asegurarse de que Bella estuviera bien, después de todo, todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa y de nadie más.

Pero cualquier preparación mental para encontrar a una Bella con el corazón roto, no lo preparo para ello.

El olor fue tan fuerte que debió dejar de respirar para poder acercarse y ver espantado una escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas se esperaba.

Odió a su hermano por creer que ellos eran los monstruos, cuando allí en medio del bosque yacía Bella, violada y rota.

Si su hermano no lo había hecho, entonces él la protegería.

* * *

**Suciedad**

El cuerpo le dolía, todo era dolor, el cuello…

Juraría que era morado por la presión aplicada en él.

Sucia, era lo único que podía sentir, se sentía sucia, manchada por las manos ajenas, por las manos de una persona desconocida.

Entre las piernas sentía el dolor del desgarro y sabía que no era un solo corte lo que había en su cuerpo.

Y le odió.

Por abandonarla a aquel destino.

Los vampiros no eran los monstruos, no, ellos eran demasiado buenos a sus ojos en comparación con los humanos, estaba segura que ellos no le hubieran hecho lo que le habían hecho hacía minutos u horas… tal vez días.

Ya no sentía su cuerpo, seguro a causa de la enorme pérdida de sangre que le había causado las heridas, pero no importaba, si su corazón estaba muerto junto con su alma, ¿Qué importaba que su cuerpo también muriera?

Pero entonces lo sintió, cuando ya sus ojos se estaban cerrando, rendida por lo exhausta que estaba.

Brazos helados la acercaron a un cuerpo que parecía hecho de roca. Ojos dorados la miraban horrorizados.

Juraría que escuchó algo en el momento en que finalmente se rendía a la inconciencia.

"Perdóname, Bella."

Y allí comenzó el dolor…

* * *

**Odio**

No podía hacerlo, querían eliminar a su Bella y a aquel que le había salvado la vida a pesar de que la había transformado en algo que no le agradaba.

No podía darles la espalda, no podía hacer eso, por Bella debía olvidar eso que todos los hombres lobo odian.

No le importaba tener que correr en su forma de lobo mientras cantaba una tonta canción en su cabeza para evitar que toda la manada descubriera cuales eran sus intenciones reales.

Hasta que llegó al claro, viendo el cuerpo quebrado de la futura vampira.

Rezaba para que no fuera cierto, a sabiendas de que era imposible que no lo fuera.

El vampiro alto y rubio de los Cullen la sostenía tratando de consolarla mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor y angustia, aun su cuerpo en medio de la transformación sin sanar las heridas y el olor metálico de la sangre llenando sus fosas nasales y haciendo que algunas lágrimas se asomaran a sus ojos.

'Es cierto' se repitió una y otra vez, viendo el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer que amaba, la mujer que había estado al borde de la muerte y fue salvada solo por la inmortalidad.

Sabía que debía odiarlos, que debía odiar su olor, que debía arrancarla de esta vida antes de que la transformación terminara…

Pero no podía.

Con nueva determinación, corrió a su lado, mientras el pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba, causándose más daño. Debía protegerla, como sea, cueste lo que cueste, no importaba si ella era un vampiro ahora, no importaba sus sentimientos de amor no correspondido.

"Debemos irnos. La manada de lobos está en camino y piensa eliminarlos por romper el tratado…"

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras, indicándole al vampiro que la cargue y corriendo ambos al auto del llamado Jasper, para huir de la pequeña Forks.

* * *

**Gritos**

Gritos, gritos y más gritos.

Por un momento juraría que estoy muriendo.

Es más, quiero morir, no lo soporto, ciento como si mis músculos se estuvieran derritiendo bajo fuego líquido, acomodándose en una forma extraña, mis entrañas se revuelven en forma dolorosa, mi garganta se siente seca y herida a cada grito que doy.

Pero los míos son de mujer…

Y se están mezclando con otros.

De hombres.

Lo único que recordaba era regresar caminando por una calle con Nobu y Sazuki cuando todo se volvió negro.

Tomé aire, el dolor había cedido, pero eso me demostró que fue un gran error cuando sentí como si una mano invisible tomara mis pulmones y los apretara de una forma dolorosa, una forma que nunca antes había conocido.

Y grité.

Llamando a alguien, cualquiera, que salvara a mis amigos de esta tortura, que me alejara de ese lugar que se había transformado en oscuridad y agradeciendo a su vez de que Otani no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que yo.

Quemaba, me estaba derritiendo, mis ojos ardían a la vez que vi algo en mis pupilas.

Personas pálidas… Yo parada entre ellos, un instrumento entre mis manos, viendo desde lejos como Otani se mezclaba entre la multitud de gente.

Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto el fuego se apagara, pero por ahora, gritar bastaba para mí…

* * *

**Injusticia**

Mi hija...

Sachiko acaba de nacer…

Pero las lágrimas no se detienen, el dolor no para….

¿Qué está pasando?

La doctora que me está atendiendo me mira preocupada.

Y entonces lo sé, estoy muriendo…

Apenas la pude ver un instante, cuando me la trajeron y ya no podré volver a verla nunca más.

No quiero morir, sé que soy egoísta, pero no quiero hacerlo.

¿Dónde está el resto?

Creo que estaban en camino, pero claro, todo depende de si les dejaron salir de los planes de los productores…

Jamás volveré a ver a mi pequeño Shin, ya no podré ver a Nana tocando sobre un escenario ni pedirle disculpas por todo esto a Nobu…

Y sobre todas las cosas, no podré decirle a Yasu lo que acabo de descubrir…

La vida es muy injusta…

Los ojos dorados de la doctora empiezan a mostrar el pánico que siente ante la perdida de esta tonta paciente y casi deseo extender mi mano a ella y tranquilizarle, pero al contrario, ella es la que me extiende la mano a mi, haciendo que sienta toda intranquilidad desaparecer.

Solo un pedido de perdón y es entonces que siento el veneno extenderse por mis venas.

* * *

**Elección**

"Por favor, no te vallas. Te necesito aquí, ¿Qué haría sin mi figura materna a mi lado? Te lo ruego."

La banda estaba desesperada buscando dar con el paradero de Hachi, demasiado ocupados con buscarla como para darse cuenta de que aun debía estar llevando encima el teléfono celular.

"Lo siento, Shin, es muy peligroso que me quede con ustedes, podría ser un peligro para todos y no quiero eso… Tal vez algún día, cuando sean famosos, pueda ir a verles… "

Un impulso le dijo que realmente estaba diciendo lo cierto cuando mencionaba esas palabras con una voz más dulce de lo normal, tanto que parecía otra persona, tanto que por un momento deseó colgar el teléfono y dejar que hiciera lo que deseaba…

Pero no, él la consideraba su familia y no iba a dejar que eso sucediese.

"Pero, te necesito, no quiero que nos separemos… nunca."

Era una verdad directa, ella tenía que entender de alguna manera, él estaba allí por ella, aunque no quisiera ver a la niña resultado de unas noches con el que ahora era su prometido, incluso si no quería saber nada del resto de la banda, todo sin ella había perdido sentido en los últimos cinco días en los que había desaparecido.

Escuchó un suspiro.

"La eternidad es un largo tiempo. Encuéntrame en la sala donde solían practicar, pero no le digas nada a nadie." Con eso cortó la línea.

Jamás había corrido tan rápido en su vida, jamás había llegado tan a aprisa a un lugar como esa noche.

Y allí estaba. Tocando la batería con una gracia muy poco propia de ella, el cabello más largo de lo que había poseído hacía unos días y del mismo color que el suyo. Incluso los mismos piercings que él.

Pero sus ojos… Sus ojos eran rojos.

* * *

**Huida**

"¿Estás segura de que quieres venir donde estoy?"

"Si, ya no lo soporto, por favor, Takumi se volvió loco, lo juro. Ya no puedo más, no quiero cantar, era mejor cuando estaba con otras mujeres, ahora lo único que hace es gritar y quejarse sin contar consentir a la niña. Necesito irme, lejos… "

'Haz que venga, ella es la poseedora de voz de sirena…' Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"Hoy a las 9pm va a ir un hombre a tu habitación del hotel y te entregará un pasaje a Estados Unidos. Él y su esposa viajarán contigo para evitar problemas. Y por lo que más quieras, no hagas nada innecesariamente arriesgado, nadie puede saber a donde vas."

"Gracias, gracias, gracias…" Eso fue lo único que salía de su boca, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

"Aun no me agradezcas, acá mi familia te espera con brazos abiertos, así que agarra las cosas elementales y recuerdos que quieras conservar, nada de ropa ni perfumes ni nada"

"Si…" La voz temblorosa respondió.

"Nos vemos pronto, Reira…"

"Gracias, Shin-chan."

El resto fue todo muy rápido. Solo una cosa quería conservar. Y era el encendedor que él tan amablemente se había 'olvidado' antes de partir. Su voz iba con ella y estaba preparada para empezar desde cero en otro país.

Como había sido predicho, un hombre alto de unos veinte años, occidental de cabello rubio llegó a su puerta con el pasaje y el pasaporte falso.

Era como si alguien hubiera predicho esto.

Y no sabía cuanta razón tenía.


	3. Capitulo 1: La noche Sin Luna Hachi

_**"Alas Sangrientas"**_

**Capitulo 1: La noche Sin Luna. Nana Komatsu**

Los acordes de un teclado eléctrico se mezclaron en el ambiente, mientras los suspiros y voces murmurantes de sus compañeras se mezclaban creando un aspecto espeluznante que atrajo la atención de la horda de personas que bajo el escenario comenzaban pronto a gritar el nombre de la banda, como si quisieran llamar su atención.

Pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la cantante que descansaba un momento luego de la primera canción… Black Stones había abierto el concierto y ahora era momento de que ellos tocaran su canción de presentación.

Rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, acomodó el cuello de su traje rallado, traje de hombre, negro, con líneas grises, similar al del baterista de la banda a la que se enfrentaban en ese momento, una banda en la que pensaba como amiga…. Si tan solo fuera tan mortal como ellos, claro está.

Tomó aire innecesario y con dedos delicados, esperó al violín, casi se perdió ante los hermosos ojos castaños que desde detrás de las cortinas a una gran distancia miraban atentos el 'show'.

Cinco años…

Casi exactamente cinco años que había sostenido la pequeña figura contra ella en una manta rosada en algún hospital de aquel lejano país al que en algún momento llamó hogar.

Sachiko, su hija.

Bajó la mirada, no era el momento para ponerse sentimental, no podía mirarle y no podía recordar.

Este no era el momento.

"Empieza… "

La voz masculina venía de un lado. La batería había quedado justo detrás de donde las cortinas se corrían, de modo que si bien el resto no podía ver a sus hermanos y productores, ella sí.

Había sido un susurro muy por debajo del nivel normal de volumen, pero así como podía escuchar a las personas gritar de una forma dolorosa clara, podía escucharle con la misma claridad

Asintió de una forma apenas perceptible, para demostrar que había escuchado, notando que realmente había perdido la primera posibilidad de entrada, así que recurrió a la segunda, tomando delicadamente esos 'palos' para golpear los tambores que darían comienzo finalmente a lo que deseo nunca hacer…

Enfrentarse con su pasado mortal.

Realmente no lo deseaba, quería hundirse en medio de todo ese escándalo, viendo al último humano que amó, el que más amó claramente a través de la neblina de la oscuridad, aun con esa cabeza calva y con anteojos oscuros a pesar de que para un humano era casi imposible ver a esa tenue luz.

Notando las ligeras marcas que eran sus primeras arrugas. Arrugas de preocupación.

¿Qué habría pasado en esos últimos años que le habían causado eso?

No, él ya no era parte de su vida, ni ninguno de los otros.

Volvió a unir los pensamientos que se habían dividido al viajar su vista sobre el grupo contrario y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.

Humanos, no los necesitaba.

Eran frágiles, se rompían con un solo toque, su sangre tentaba a los depredadores y vivían en ignorancia…

¿Para que querría estar cerca de ellos?

Ahora tenía una familia que valía la pena, ya no más preocupación por la mortalidad de la gente que lee rodea, porque estarán siempre juntos, por la eternidad e incluso más.

* * *

Agaché la mirada para ver los palillos golpear delicadamente el tambor a pesar del sonido que producen, tan frágiles como los humanos, mientras un mechón largo de cabello color Cian cae frente a mis ojos dorados.

No, basta de confusión, basta de desear rodear sus figuras con mis fríos brazos y nunca apartarme de ellos como lo he hecho años atrás. Ahora tengo a mis almas gemelas, mis compañeros eternos.

No solo eso, sino que ahora tengo a mi 'hijo' tocando el bajo y su compañera, algo inesperada, con una voz tan dulce que atraía incluso a aquellos que vinieron a ver a la otra banda.

Tengo a mi 'hermana gemela' tras las cortinas, seguramente rodeando con los brazos a su vampiro, ambos regocijándose en las emociones de felicidad y emoción que los humanos exudaban.

Y por último, tengo a mi mejor amiga, allí, tocando la guitarra, al igual que su lobo frente a mí. Claro, no debo olvidar a mis compañeros, uno dejando sus fríos dedos jugar con las teclas de un teclado, mientras el otro atentaba contra las cuerdas de un violín.

Si, mi familia es perfecta como está, el deseo y la angustia de querer a otras personas cuando están ellos es casi imposible y agradecí esa oleada de tranquilidad que me era enviada desde detrás de bambalinas.

Sonidos de admiración se escucharon entre la multitud, sin tener que girarme sabía que en la gigantesca pantalla que proyectaba a mis espaldas, finalmente había aparecido la imagen que nuestros fanáticos más admiran, una silueta, mí silueta, con ligeras líneas que comienzan a dibujar a sus espaldas unos complicados dibujos, mientras se entretejían. Líneas de sangre creando el tejido de enormes alas.

Yo, Mi nombre solía ser compartido con la cantante de la otra banda, pero cuando la vida termina, es mejor comenzar desde cero.

Solía llamarme Nana, varios me llamaban Hachi o Hachiko.

Ahora mi nombre es diferente.

Moonless.

La noche sin luna…

Y mis compañeros son Starless, sin estrellas, anteriormente conocido como Nakao; y Restless, sin descanso, anteriormente conocido como Sazuki.

Jamás sabré si el verdadero nombre de Restless es el apellido o el nombre en realidad, jamás quisimos decir detalles de nuestra vida anterior, considerando que tenemos una eternidad por delante y el pasado muchas veces es demasiado doloroso como para hablar de él, sino, dímelo a mí.

Cuando la música se corta es cuando noto, no soy la única que se ha quedado pensando.

Es como si cada uno de nosotros se hubiera visto reflejado en el pasado en algún momento en que levantamos la vista.

Incluso las ondas mandadas por Gosth y Crepúsculo son de inquietud, haciendo que todos nos pongamos algo nerviosos ante algo desconocido.

Finalmente las luces de nuestro escenario se apagaron, girándome a ver la pantalla rápidamente para ver aparecer el nombre de la banda en la pantalla.

'Alas Sangrientas'

Mi nombre es Moonless y yo, soy un vampiro, al igual que mi nueva familia.

Crepúsculo es mi hermana gemela, con ella viene su esposo, Gosth. Wolven, el guitarrista es nuestro hermano mayor. Su esposa es Kuraihana, quien toca el mismo instrumento. Nuestros hermanos mayores son Lilium y Gangrel, mi hijo es Nagashi, el bajista y la hija de mi hermana gemela es Layla, la vocalista y pareja de mi hijo.

Y claro, Starless y Restless…

La vida es demasiado maravillosa como para desperdiciarla en simples humanos.


	4. Capítulo 2: La sonrisa de un Ángel Nana

_Nota de Autor:   
Bueno, nota tonta de esta autora, para decir: Gracias Mimi Star por el voto de confianza. Como (seguramente) unica lectora, no pude evitar escuchar tu pedido, así que no solo subí el capítulo 2 (Que es de NANA), sino que el tercer capítulo, donde finalmente aparece Jacob como primera persona. _

_A ver si logro desenredar lo escrito XD._

_Buena suerte a cualquiera que se arriesgue a leer los delirios de mi mente._

_**Luna Ming**_

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 2: La sonrisa de un Ángel. Nana Osaki**

Oye, Nana.

Si no hubieras desaparecido de nuestras vidas hace cinco años…

¿Habrías venido a vernos?

Tu hija se pregunta que te pasó, si no la querías, si es por ella que desapareciste.

Todos le decimos siempre que es mentira, que tú la amas, estés donde estés, que no importa lo que el resto crea, algún día volverás y la envolverás en tus calidos brazos y entonces nunca la querrás dejar ir, pero ¿Cuánto de lo que decimos es verdad?

¿Realmente nos odias?

¿Acaso no te dimos suficiente felicidad?

Ver tu carta y a la niña en los brazos de Takumi me quebró el alma. Mi historia se repetía nuevamente, solo que esta vez no dejaría que la niña pasara por lo que yo.

Hasta puedo ver el corazón roto de Nobu ante tu partida repentina al no poder siquiera quererte desde lejos.

No solo tu te fuiste, sino que Shin también y eso fue algo que me sorprendió bastante.

Un mes después, Reira había desaparecido de nuestras vidas también, dejando nuestras almas resquebrajadas al punto de la quiebra.

No se había desarmado una banda musical, sino que dos familias enteras. Fue entonces que las dos bandas se transformaron en una.

Ren regresó como bajista y Takumi dejó de tocar profesionalmente para ser nuestro manager y sponsor.

El baterista de Trapnest, Naoki decidió tomar otra guitarra para hacer acordes ya que no es el mejor en cuanto a ese instrumento, pero ha mejorado mucho… Después de todo, la música es su vida si bien dice, no deseaba dejar de tocar solo porque su preciosa Reira ya no cantaba para él como hubiera dicho Nobu.

Con eso regreso al momento actual, acabo de cantar la canción de apertura y ahora es momento para que la banda que nos enfrentamos se presente.

Por un momento todo es oscuridad, pero aun así varios comienzan a llamar a su grupo favorito…

'Alas Sangrientas'

Un nombre raro.

Nunca se presentaron en televisión, nunca permitieron fotos en los diarios, pocas veces fueron vistos en la calle.

Todo el mundo dice que su música es la mejor y que los espectáculos no son solo buenos, sino que son fantásticos, especialmente cuando se deciden a enfrentarse a alguna banda a un juego de espejos, donde una banda toca su canción y la otra les hacen espejo.

Hay quienes dicen que tocan incluso mejor que las bandas originales, lo cual si bien da un poco de miedo dada nuestra posición actual, me da curiosidad.

He escuchado algo de ellos, considerando que son una banda famosa aquí en los Estados Unidos, claro, eso fue uno o dos días antes del concierto, considerando que nos prestaron algunos CDS porque era demasiado evidente que no conocíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos.

Y en ese momento todo comenzó. La tapa del disco era demasiado hermosa, por decirlo de algún modo.

Una mujer de cabello Cian, largo por debajo de las caderas con unas enormes alas que parecían dibujadas y a la vez demasiado reales, de un color tan rojo como la sangre, una expresión de profundo pesar en su rostro, pero para mi era perfecta, como tu lo eras a los ojos de toda la banda.

Lo único que vi cuando comenzó el sonido proveniente de un teclado fueron ojos dorados.

Si, ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad…

No pude evitar llevarme una mano y refregarme para asegurarme de que no era una venganza de mi mente por vagar tanto tiempo.

No, eran realmente ojos Dorados, salvo por dos pares, cuando las luces se prendieron en el escenario por fin pude distinguir los rostros de los dueños de esas miradas que me habían aterrado.

Mis ojos vagaron primero para encontrar a las dos personas que sobresalían entre las miradas de oro.

Los guitarristas…

La mujer, alta y esbelta, por sobre la media, especialmente en Japón, mi país natal y aparentemente el suyo también. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo, como si en realidad fuera una albina, pero aun así lo dudo…

Su ojos BRILLABAN de color rojo.

Por suerte su mirada no estaba dirigida hacia mi, sino hacia algún lugar entre la multitud, como si no quisiera perder algo de vista.

El otro guitarrista, al contrario, sus ojos eran de un color negro profundo, tan oscuro que en medio de la oscuridad parecía sobresalir.

Moreno, definitivamente, era demasiado alto, demasiado musculoso, demasiado… salvaje.

Tocaba con furia, como si hubiera algo que le molestara, muy diferente a los delicados y rápidos dedos de su compañera. Era el único que pareciera que vio la luz del sol de toda la banda.

La cantante tenía puesta ropa parecida a la mía, de hecho, cada uno de ellos parecieran haberse vestido como su contrario de este lado, claro, su cabello era diferente, tenía ondulaciones cayendo hasta la cadera…

De hecho, las tres mujeres parecían tener el mismo largo de cabello.

Claro, aun no había analizado a los hombres, sino hubiera sido difícil que apartara la vista. También puede ser por la falta de luz…

Pero en un momento el escenario se ilumino y entonces comenzó la condena.

Al menos para mí.

Era como si ellos fueran la luz y yo la mariposa…

Todos eran, por decirlo fácil, hermosos. Tanto mujeres como hombres tenían una piel marmórea y brillantes ojos dorados, las mujeres tenían colores llamativos en el cabello.

La primera, la cantante, con su figura pequeña y curvilínea con su cabello rosado moviéndose como si hubiera viento. Luego estaba la guitarrista, si no me equivoco su nombre era Kuraihana, la flor oscura, a pesar de su altura era simplemente perfecta. Y por último…

Mis ojos se dirigieron a la baterista que vestía un traje idéntico al de Yasu.

Era la misma que estaba en la portada, solo que por un momento me pareció ver otro gesto que el de tristeza que es el único que conocí a través de la portada del CD…

Los hombres…

Pues, luego de ver al tecladista, me olvidé de ellos por completo.

Era muy parecido a Ren, como si hubiera sido algún gemelo extraviado, salvo que algo más musculoso y tenía una expresión de preocupación que no podía esconder aunque quisiera… o tal vez yo lo reconocía porque Ren ponía una expresión similar cuando algo no le dejaba tranquilo.

Mis ojos parecían no querer apartarse de él aunque quisiera. Era como si Ren no hubiera perdido tanto peso. Era como si mi ahora esposo hubiera recobrado su 'salud' salvo por la evidente palidez.

Me costó, pero finalmente mis ojos se apartaron de él, sin querer colisionando nuevamente con la pequeña figura de la baterista, que había bajado la mirada para ver la batería que sonaba perfectamente bajo sus golpes que parecían salir sin dificultad y la expresión…

Esa sonrisa que siempre identifiqué como muy tuya.

Y eso hizo que pareciera aun más hermosa de lo que ya era a mis ojos.

Eso hizo que fuera perfecta ante mis ojos…. Como un ángel.

Esa sonrisa…

Oye, Nana…

Cuando ese ángel sonríe…

Me recuerda a ti.


	5. Capítulo 3: Los Ojos del Futuro Jacob

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 3****: Los ojos del futuro. Jacob Black**

Cuando vi sus ojos por primera vez fue como si realmente estuviera viendo el pasado y el futuro al mismo tiempo.

No podía apartar la mirada aunque quisiera, era simplemente algo que no podría haber esperado aunque me lo hubieran dicho. De hecho, hubiera mandado al manicomio a cualquiera que me hubiera avisado que esto fuera a pasar.

Yo, hombre lobo, imprinté en un vampiro…

Y no cualquiera, sino en aquel que por toda la eternidad poseería ojos color sangre, aquel con un olor tan dulce que en primera instancia empalagó mis sentidos…

Sin embargo, ahora no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo, no cambiaría mi deseo de poseerla por siempre a mi lado aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Su nombre mortal, según me contó, era Risa Koizumi, pero claro, cuando uno deja la mortalidad atrás y no quieren que le busquen no queda otra que cambiar todo. Incluso el nombre…

Ahora es Kuraihana, mi flor oscura, mi salvaje princesa, la persona a la que he sido destinado desde el momento en que posé mis ojos en ella.

Es impulsiva y muy seguido habla de más, un gran complemento para mi persona, somos los 'reveldes' de la manada…

Y si, yo, Wolven, anteriormente conocido como Jake, Jacob Black, considero a los vampiros que me rodean, aquellos que pocos años atrás hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por eliminar, como a mi manada.

Y considerando que a los dieciséis años crecí para aparentar unos veinticinco y entonces dejar de crecer indefinidamente hasta que apareciera mi pareja, decidiendo envejecer a su lado hasta morir junto a ella, no es un gran problema.

Ella no va a morir ni envejecer ningún día pronto, así que yo tampoco.

Aun recuerdo cuando Crepúsculo era aun humana…

Simplemente no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, la amaba y sabía que ella me amaba a mi de la misma forma, salvo porque la sanguijuela estaba en su vida y sin lugar a dudas le prefería a él…

Quería ser como ellos y yo no podía hacer nada con respecto a ello, quería ser eterna a su lado, no mortal al mío.

Salvo por el cambio de planes que ocurrió cuando él la dejo.

Aunque tiempo después descubrimos que era solamente para protegerla, sabemos todo el resto que él fue quien la mató, quien la condenó a la transformación…

Tal vez no por medio de su veneno, sino por algo más profundo…

La desesperanza.

Era una muerta viviente cuando la conocí realmente, no sabía donde estaba, no hacía nada, salvo cosas realmente peligrosas para que su mente le mienta, para que le diga que lo que hacía era solamente una tontería, que no debía hacerlo, que se debía cuidar….

Con su voz.

Y lo odié aun más por eso, porque a pesar de la distancia él seguía controlando su vida.

Hasta que Gosth volvió.

Según me dijeron a pesar de ser anteriormente parte de la familia Cullen, nunca habían tenido un trato muy cercano a causa de un incidente en el que por poco la mata por un descuido de esta al cortarse con un papel.

El porque de la transformación nunca fue hablado, nadie quiere recordar lo sucedido, especialmente luego de saber a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido con demasiada claridad…

Todo gracias a Starless…

Él ve hacia el pasado con solo poner sus ojos en ti y eso si bien al principio incomoda un poco, el no poder esconder nada de él, a la vez es un alivio…

Después de todo, simplemente no puedes esconder nada de nadie en la familia.

La familia de vampiros Cullen era poderosa, pero nosotros ahora lo somos aun más…

La cantidad de vampiros con habilidades especiales en nuestra familia es muy superior…

Moonless posee unas alas construidas a raíz de hilos de sangre, apostaría que podría volar con ellas, pero jamás lo ha intentado, sería muy evidente para los humanos el hecho de una mujer volando con alas de sangre…

Sus dos compañeros son especiales también.

Starless ve el pasado, como ya mencione, mientras que Restless puede ver los miedos ajenos como si estuvieran escritos en sus rostros.

Nagashi, nuestro bajista, el hijo adoptivo de Moonless, lee las mentes como lo hacía el chupasangre llamado Edward. Lo cual hace que la familia simplemente tenga que cantar en nuestras mentes cada vez que queremos guardar un secreto… algo realmente gracioso una vez que aprendes las canciones que más le molestan.

Lilium y Gangrel son también parte de la familia, aunque no nos acompañan constantemente, siempre hay un lugar para ellos en nuestra casa. Con ellos vienen los poderes de bloqueo y caminar por las sombras.

Y claro, no podemos olvidar la voz de sirena de Layla, la anterior cantante del grupo llamado Trapnest, aquel que se fusionó con el grupo contra el que nos enfrentaremos en pocos minutos.

Lo cual me lleva a estar aquí sentado, mirando como todos se mueven a velocidad suprahumana preparándose para el concierto, a sabiendas de lo que nos espera esta noche…

Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, haciéndome a notar que apenas voy por el tercer plato de comida… cuando para estos momentos debería haber terminado los siete platos de los que suele consistir mi cena habitual.

**"Crepúsculo, deja de dar vueltas, no tienes que estar a la vista de todos, solo vístete con lo que usarás a la noche y ya, no sudas, no arruinarás el traje."**

Ah, mi vampira con su voz cantarina dándole órdenes a mi hermanita, quien en alguna vez ha sido la poseedora de mi corazón de una forma más intima.

Hasta que le conocí, claro está.

Me recargué contra el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba acomodado, apreciando los siete platos que supuestamente eran para todos, pero solo yo tocaría.

Fue entonces que sentí su figura saltar sobre mi, entrelazando sus brazos en mi cuello.

Mía, mi vampira…

Que me miraba con sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, dándome a pensar….

Otra vez soy interrumpido. Pero esta vez por más de una persona.

**"Por lo que más quieran, NO."**

Si un humano hubiera estado aquí, las voces apenas hubieran sido un susurro, pero para nuestros sentidos extendidos, el sonido era fuerte y claro.

Y ahí estaban, Nagashi, Crepúsculo y Gosth, con una expresión de pánico…

Calculo que tanto Crepúsculo y Gosth pudieron sentir nuestros sentimientos en crecimiento y no quiero saber lo que ella estaba pensando, ya que no podría dejarle ir…

**"Tenemos que salir en dos minutos, así que, por favor, ustedes, necesitamos tantas ondas de tranquilidad como les sea posible…"** Habló mí querida desde mi regazo a mi hermanita y su pareja, los cuales asintieron y pronto la tranquilidad se pudo sentir en todo el lugar.

Realmente era útil ese poder de controlar las emociones que ambos poseían. Había ayudado mucho para controlar el apetito infernar de nuestra familia cuando nos encontrábamos rodeados por mortales…

Mi pareja eterna me miró a los ojos, según recuerdo, uno de los Cullen poseía un poder parecido al de ella, solo que no tan exacto.

Lo de ella, eran los ojos del futuro, ya sabía que posibles decisiones tendríamos, ya sabía la consecuencia de ellos, tal vez no podía ver más allá de aquí a unos 10 días con exactitud y claridad; y cada vez que tenía una visión era larga, puesto que podía ver las ramificaciones que podía tomar cada giro del destino, sin contar dolorosa.

Claro, me daba miedo cada vez que sucedía, siempre me dijeron que cada vez que sucedía, me aferraba a su cuerpo y no dejaba que nadie le viera de cerca si era posible…

Claro, nadie salvo mi hermanita.

Aparente hasta el lobo la reconocía. Lo cual me deja tranquilo…

Después de todo… Pocos lobos tienen como manada a una familia de vampiros tan especial. Incluso decidieron que adoptarían mi apellido para caminar entre los mortales.

**"Todos tendrán que enfrentarse al pasado esta noche, así que espero que puedan soportar lo que se viene…"**

Lo cual nos lleva al tiempo actual.

A pesar de estar oscuro, puedo verle entre la multitud con sus otras sanguijuelas.

Voces, el violín, el teclado, la batería, más voces y ahí entro yo, agradeciendo la oleada de calma que me lava los sentimientos de odio hacia ese que se atrevió a herir a mi hermanita.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco, sé que ella se está poniendo nerviosa, lo siento en el fondo de mi ser, ya que ella no puede evitar proyectar ese sentimiento en todos a pesar de que su ahora marido está tratando de ayudarle.

Por un momento desearía que ella pudiera haber visto esto antes, así hubiera estado preparado para el odio apenas contenido en mi cuerpo y el deseo de transformarme para arrancar el cuello de aquel bastardo que nos arruinó a la mayoría.

Sé que Gosth puede sentir mi odio y trata de tranquilizarme, con poco éxito a causa de su propio sentimiento de rencor por aquel que hirió a su ángel.

Así que hice lo único que se sabía que me tranquilizaría, ataqué con mis dedos el instrumento en mis manos, mis ojos negros sin separarse de aquel ser despreciable.

Pero mi mente no le veía…

Lo único que veía era ojos rojos…

Los ojos de mi compañera eterna.

Ojos que ven hacia un futuro incierto.


	6. Capítulo 4: Mente Protectora Edward

Nota de Autor:

Bueno, como he mencionado, Risa tendrá su turno para contar su parte, salvo que la historia real y completa de lo que pasó con Risa y Atsushi va a ser contada por Nakao, ya que es el único que realmente sabe la historia completa de ambos XD.  
Pero si hace sentir mejor, Otani habla en el 6to capítulo.

**Luna Ming**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capitulo 4: Mente Protectora. Edward Cullen**

Aun desearía saber como me dejé convencer para ir a un concierto.

De música, ni más ni menos.

Claro, ¿Qué concierto no es de música? El ideal para mí.

Hace diez años que sentí que todo se acababa al dejar a la única mujer que amé en mi vida y mi no vida.

Desde entonces que no toco más música que su nana. Odio cualquier tipo de música, simplemente… se parece demasiado a su risa.

Creí que me recuperaría, creí que todo estaría bien una vez que nos hubiéramos separado. Que ella seguiría con su vida y yo, si bien no me recuperaría nunca en la eternidad, seguiría adelante, por ella, porque esperaba en el futuro encontrarme con sus hijos y poder contarles nuestra historia y cuando se hubiera marchado, yo me iría con ella.

Pero todo cambió de la noche a la mañana.

Me encontraba en Inglaterra, tratando de alejarme lo más posible y continuar mi vida habitual como era cuando ella no había llegado a hacer lo insospechado, que era enamorarse de un monstruo como yo.

Alice me llamó para decirme algo, que debía regresar inmediatamente, la familia estaba reunida en nuestra casa de Alaska, en su voz había una plegaria oculta y traté de concentrarme lo suficiente como para buscar esos pensamientos tan alejados de donde me encontraba.

Escuché desde su mente los gritos de Rosalie, diciendo que si yo regresaba, ella se iba y el profundo gruñido que salía del interior de Emmett.

Tenía la culpa de algo…

Tenía de la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía lo que era.

Mi mente estaba exhausta y no parecía tener fuerzas para que el resto de los miembros me mostraran lo que estaban pensando, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Así que simplemente decidí que debía volver aunque me doliera en el centro de mi alma.

Pero jamás esperé encontrar eso.

Las imágenes se volvieron todas rojo sangre al ver en la mente de Alice la imagen de mi ángel, mi Bella, rota y sangrando, violada y sufriendo por heridas mortales.

Jasper, mi hermano, llegando tarde para salvarle.

Una sombra corriendo hacia ellos. Y los futuros de ambos desapareciendo completamente, como si Alice se hubiera quedado ciega de una forma extraña.

Ambos muertos…

Trató de volver a ver algo, creyendo que todo se trataba de que estuvieran cerca de los quileutes y posiblemente algún lobo los encontró…

Pero nada.

Diez años esperando una señal y aun nada.

Muertos, desaparecidos, caídos, llámalo como más desees.

Como había dicho Rosalie, al cruzar la puerta, ella salió con su valija y un furioso Emmett detrás, desapareciendo de nuestras vidas sin mirar hacia atrás.

Traté de ir hacia los Vulturi para terminar con la miseria que era esta vida vacía, a cambio, Alice me mantuvo encadenado al sótano de la casa durante semanas, hasta que realmente me rendí, prometiendo no ir.

Aun así, mis intenciones aun no cambian…

Supuestamente Alice ha tenido una visión de nosotros con nuestros 'padres' viniendo al recital, tan clara que no nos podíamos negar. Ni siquiera yo que odio todo tipo de música me podía negar.

Y así es como llegamos a nuestra posición, ingresamos un poco tarde, la música ya estaba tocando, haciendo que no pudiera evitar gruñir por lo bajo, evitando ver hacia cualquiera de los escenarios.

Era una sobrecarga de pensamientos.

Lo único que me quedó fue concentrar la mente en la de los músicos, para evitar escuchar gritos en mi mente de gente alabando la música.

Viendo las luces apagadas de uno de los escenarios, dejé que las palabras de la mente de la cantante que miraba con admiración a los opuestos me embargaran.

_'Oye, Nana, Cuando ese ángel sonríe… me recuerda a ti.'_

Raro, pareciera como si estuviera hablando con alguien, sin embargo no percibí ninguna clase de poder. Esa chica era rara…

Así que traté de concentrarme en los pensamientos de la cantante que ahora estaba cantando.

Pero algo me interrumpió…

Me pareció escuchar mi nombre en algún momento…

_'Edward Cullen…'_

Si, era mi nombre, como si alguien quisiera llamar mi atención…

Mentalmente.

Ignorando esa voz masculina volví a intentar concentrarme en la cantante, pero esta vez la voz sonó más agresiva.

_'Edward Cullen, vuelves a tratar de ingresar en la mente de un miembro de mi familia y juro que lo lamentarás.'_

Ahora si llamó mi atención, haciendo que mí vista fuera al escenario, lo que había tratado de evitar desde un inicio.

Y allí estaban, vampiros…

¿Era por eso que Alice quería que viniéramos?

No, no todos son vampiros…

Podía reconocerle aunque hubiera envejecido diez años.

Piel morena, ojos negros y pose fiera, como si estuviera enojado por algo…

Más músculos de los que había visto la última vez, de hecho, era mucho más alto, más maduro, y sin lugar a dudas, más agresivo.

Un hombre lobo.

Y no cualquiera, Jacob Black, el hombre lobo.

Traté de concentrarme en su mente, para ver si había sido él quien había proyectado sus pensamientos.

Pero solo vi un par de ojos rojos y una fuerza que me empujaba fuera de él.

Confundido traté de fijarme si había alguien más.

Y entonces le vi.

Cabello cian, desordenado, ojos dorados como un vampiro que solo bebe de animales, muchos aros en tanto sus orejas como su rostro y una mirada que asustaría a un mortal sin lugar a dudas, si estuviera dirigida a él.

Y me miraba a mí.

Me miraba con odio, con una promesa silenciosa de venganza por algo que no sé si realmente soy responsable, pero a pesar de ello, me hizo recordar lo ocurrido hace diez años y sentirme responsable por fuera lo que fuera que le ocurría al muchacho.

_'Haces una tontería y te juro que haré que el resto de tus eternos días sean cortados pronto.'_

Esa promesa me hizo retroceder un paso entre la multitud sin entender por que temía a un chiquillo tratando de proteger a su familia, cuando yo haría lo mismo si supiera que había otro con el mismo poder cerca de ellos.

Pero yo no era una amenaza.

No había notado que la música había parado, hasta que entre la multitud se escuchó el grito de un muchacho pidiendo por un médico.

Inmediatamente Carlisle de alejó de mi costado para ayudar, mientras que detrás del escenario de 'Alas Sangrientas' dos figuras bajaron de un salto a ver que ocurría.

Si mi corazón latiera, la presión hubiera sido tanta que me hubiera desmayado.

Ahí estaba mi hermano Jasper con quien debía ser su compañera.

Una chica vampiro, albina, que miraba con preocupación a una humana desmayada a causa de la emoción.

Y su aroma… era delicioso. No como una humana a la que lo único que deseo es quitarle la sangre y secarla. Sino como algo prohibido y deseable.

_'No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Crepúsculo, sino, juro que lamentarás el día en que naciste.'_

_'Crepúsculo, así que su nombre es Crepúsculo… me recuerda a aquella vieja charla que tuve…'_

Traté de escuchar sus pensamientos, pero nada vino de ella.

Seguramente ese chico debía estar protegiendo las mentes de cada uno de los miembros de la banda.

Lo cual solo me dio más curiosidad.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

_Y ella entró a nuestras vidas por primera vez._

_Entonces se llamaba Koizumi Risa._

_Y venía con Restless y Starless._

_Lo único que hizo desde que se abrió la puerta fue mirar a Wolven, como pidiéndole permiso a él para entrar, a pesar de que Gosth fue quien abrió la puerta._

_Y por primera vez vi a mi hermano abrir los ojos de par en par, mirando los ojos rojos de ella como si se estuviera hundiendo en ellos lentamente, ahogándose…_

* * *


	7. Capítulo 5: Otro Crepúsculo Bella

Nota: Gracias por los review Mimi Star e Ires, como ven, tendrán de esta historia para un rato más. (Tengo algunos capítulos terminados ya, pero cada vez que los subo, los edito antes... ). Como por ahí podrán ver, subí el tercer one-shot de presentación, esta vez desde el punto de vista de los personajes de NANA, aunque no estoy tan convencida de dejar los one-shot hasta ahi... (Como notarán, estos son 'El lobo y la vidente', 'Las flores del Anochecer' y 'Parecido Artificial')

Si les deja más tranquilas, siempre actualizo de entre 4 días a 1 semana (Con un one-shot de por medio, que ahora me dedicaré a hacerlos exclusivamente de cada serie.) así que voy a tratar de mantener el ritmo XD

Aquí está el otro punto de vista de una situación dada en el capítulo anterior y la historia de como se formó la familia.

Espero que lo sigan disfrutando

**Luna Ming**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 5: Otro Crepúsculo. Isabella Swan**

Jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

Jamás pensé realmente que este era mi destino.

Siempre desee ser transformada para estar eternamente al lado de la persona que amaba, siempre estuve segura que esa persona era Edward, no Gosth. Siempre que Alice me decía que me veía como una de ellos no tenía duda de que había sido su veneno el que me había concedido ese deseo.

Que viviría en su casa.

Que Rosalie me detestaría por siempre.

Que Alice sería como una hermana mayor por el resto de mis días…

Que me protegería de todo mal.

Pero rompió su promesa.

No solo se fue, sino que me dejó al desamparo de los humanos que hicieron conmigo lo que desearon.

Que me utilizaron y me dejaron ahí en medio del bosque para que muriera desangrada, sin la mano de ningún miembro de la familia Cullen.

Ahí fue donde Gosth me encontró.

A punto de morir, rota tanto mental como físicamente.

Solo suciedad y dolor era lo que sentía, pero él me trajo de regreso a la vida.

En lugar de estar por mí durante los primeros años de transformación Alice y Edward, allí estuvieron Jasper y Rosalie, quien es considerada una parte de la familia.

Una parte lejana, ya que decidió luego de un par de años, que seguiría su carrera de mecánica. Pero aun nos vemos seguido, después de todo, siempre existen los teléfonos y damos conciertos en la ciudad donde reside tan seguido como podemos….

Incluso tenemos una casa en la zona, para estar cerca de Rosalie y de mi enorme y sobre-protector hermano Emmett, quien ahora va por el nombre Gangrel… el porque del nombre es mejor dejarlo para otro momento.

Pero luego de un par de años, era momento que superara mi trauma y siguiera viviendo.

Lo primero fue tomar control de mi poder y de la sed, fue entonces que Gosth y yo finalmente nos rendimos al impulso de la necesidad. Éramos iguales y eso nos hacía prácticamente dependientes el uno del otro.

Luego decidí convertirme en médica, para ayudar a las mujeres que habían pasado por lo mismo que yo, para traer vida donde parece que todo está perdido. Para ayudar al resto a hacer lo que yo no podría nunca más…

Así fue como conocí a Moonless.

Era partera en un hospital de Japón mientras ella estaba dando luz.

Jamás sentí tanta angustia como cuando noté que ella lentamente estaba perdiendo la vida luego de dar luz a una niña.

Era la primera perdida que tendría y simplemente no podía soportar ese hecho.

Fue un impulso, un impulso egoísta, siempre temí que me odiara luego de ello, pero al final lo único que hizo fue agradecerme la nueva oportunidad de vivir la vida como ella deseaba.

Creo que fue su amor a la humanidad lo que le hizo casi inmune a la presencia de los mortales desde un inicio. O quizá como yo, simplemente le repugnaba tanto el olor a sangre que ir entre humanos era como convivir con una manada de lobos…

Debo admitir que Gosth no estaba tan feliz por el desarrollo de lo acontecido como yo. Y ni hablar de mí ahora hermano Wolven.

Recuerdo que ese día fue el primero en el que agradecí ser una émpata y poder controlar el enojo de ambos, que si bien estaban molestos, no destruirían la casa que hacía unos meses habíamos comprado.

Claro que el que la puerta llamara ayudo a la resolución del altercado.

Luego de ello, todo fue muy rápido… y fácil.

Quien había tocado la puerta era un vampiro, Nana estaba aun en un cuarto de arriba, los gritos llegaban hasta abajo y agradecía de que cada habitación había sido hecha a prueba de sonido. Solo quedaba poco tiempo para que terminara la transformación…

Y ella entró a nuestras vidas por primera vez.

Entonces se llamaba Koizumi Risa.

Y venía con Restless y Starless.

Lo único que hizo desde que se abrió la puerta fue mirar a Wolven, como pidiéndole permiso a él para entrar, a pesar de que Gosth fue quien abrió la puerta.

Y por primera vez vi a mi hermano abrir los ojos de par en par, mirando los ojos rojos de ella como si se estuviera hundiendo en ellos lentamente, ahogándose…

El sentimiento de amor incondicional que exudaba de él fue un gran regocijo para mi alma eterna.

Mi hermano, hombre lobo, había imprentado en una vampira, de todas las cosas improbables.

**"Así que tu eres mi lobo…" **Fueron sus palabras murmuradas.

Apenas nos explicó que era lo que pasaba, diciendo que se había visto escapar con sus amigos hasta ese lugar, que aparentemente desde el momento en que comenzó su transformación había visto imágenes del 'futuro', por lo que en cuanto pudo realizó lo que veía…

Y ahí estaba, esperando a que la chica con alas de sangre despierte…

Bueno, la verdad es que en ese momento no comprendía a que se refería con 'alas de sangre', justo cuando planeaba preguntarle fue que los gritos de sobre las escaleras cedieron. Justo a tiempo…

Para volver a empezar.

Pero esos no eran los gritos de alguien que se estaba quemando…

Inmediatamente, escuché pasos en las escaleras de madera, como si alguien estuviera corriendo y tropezando, pero que igualmente seguía adelante.

Podía escuchar uñas tratando de arrancar la piel de mármol y sentir la respiración entrecortada como si no pudiera respirar bien.

Starless se paró a ayudarle, pero antes de lo que nos dimos cuenta, ella ya se había ido hacia la cocina, prácticamente destrozando todo lo que había allí, arrancando el cajón de cubiertos y tomando una cuchilla con una mano, haciendo que sus dedos quedaran marcados en el mango de madera, mientras lo elevaba en una posición que para cualquier humano sería dolorosa.

Y fue entonces que me lancé a correr…

O esa era mi intención, La chica, Risa, se interpuso en la puerta para evitar que nadie interrumpiera.

Llamamos, gritamos para que se apartara…

Y entonces vimos como el cuchillo se introducía en la espalda de la muchacha por su propia mano. No una, dos veces…

Y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras que ligeros hilos de sangre dibujaban complicados esquemas en el aire…

Alas…

La chica de alas de sangre fue la chica que yo transformé, la que condené por mi egoísmo.

Y por lo que decía la chica con precognición, no sería la última…

Todavía faltaban dos más.

Dos personas que también serían condenadas por egoísmo, pero que nunca querrían irse de nuestro lado…

Volveríamos a ser una familia, como la de los Cullen.

Dos días más tarde, nos estábamos preparando para partir de regreso a Estados Unidos, cuando Moonless salió por la puerta sin decir donde iba y que haría, pero ya todos estábamos preparados, sabíamos a donde iba y que era lo que sucedería.

Incluso, Risa ya había estado preparando la habitación de huéspedes de la casa que se encontraba en medio de las montañas para la nueva adición a la familia.

Solo teníamos el conocimiento del futuro nombre del muchacho.

Nagashi, el caballero en busca del amor.

Y era lo único que necesitábamos…

Rápidamente tanto él como su 'madre' se acomodaron a nuestra forma de vida, como si siempre hubieran sido parte de esto. Como si fuéramos realmente una familia.

Según Nagashi, nosotros éramos la familia que siempre había deseado.

Especialmente luego de ser el producto de un romance de una madre infiel que luego de dar luz se suicidó y de un padre que no se preocuparía por él aunque hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.

Yo era la tía amable que daba cualquier capricho que deseara, mientras que mi esposo era el tío estricto, pero que protegía a su familia de todo mal.

Risa, o ahora conocida como Kuraihana, era la hermana, aquella que le daba consejo y con quien reñía. Wolven el hermano mayor cómplice de todas sus jugarretas.

Moonless, claro, era la madre perfecta para él, y con sus dos amantes, había compensado la falta de un padre real, para tener dos padres amorosos…

Solo le faltaba algo…

Pero llegó junto con una llamada luego de que nos mudáramos.

Una tal Reira le había llamado para pedir ayuda.

Con un aviso previo de Kuraihana, Gosth y yo ya estábamos en Japón con tres pasajes de avión y un pasaporte falso para nuestra nueva 'hija'.

Si, habíamos decidido que seríamos nosotros los que la transformaríamos y le daríamos la vida eterna.

No solo eso…

La adoptaríamos.

Así como Moonless había adoptado a Nagashi, nosotros adoptaríamos a Layla, una joven mujer de 22 años, que a pesar de la edad, tranquilamente podría pasar por una joven adolescente a causa de su rostro aniñado.

Mi hija, mi familia. Todo era perfecto…

Incluso volví a disfrutar de la música, cuando el resto dijeron que armarían una banda.

Pero todo tiene su fin, su Crepúsculo, exactamente como mi nuevo nombre.

Este concierto nos puede traer felicidad o pérdida, dependiendo de cómo lo queramos ver…

Y es entonces cuando alguien grita por un médico e inmediatamente Gosth y yo saltamos de detrás de las cortinas para ayudar a quien fuera que lo necesitaba.

Pero no fuimos los únicos.

**"Permiso, soy medico, por favor, déjeme pasar."**

A la vez que nosotros llegamos al lado de la joven desmayada, Carlisle, el padre y cabeza de la otra familia vampírica se había acercado.

Miré a la muchacha, sabiendo que reconocería a su hijo, pero no a mí, ya que nunca dije a vivas voces que realmente era albina y el vampirismo cambia el aspecto de la gente en formas insospechadas.

La chica… podría reconocerla de la descripción dada por Kuraihana con demasiada claridad, lo mismo que al chico que había llamado la atención.

Pero estaba preparada…

Otani y Chiharu finalmente se había cruzado en nuestros caminos.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_Siempre se preguntó como se sentiría una persona al enamorarse de un imposible, casi como Risa se había enamorado de él aunque en un principio no correspondió sus sentimientos… pues debía ser exactamente igual que él en ese momento._

_El deseo de alguien a quien nunca poseería. De ser él el extraño._

_Alguien tan lejano que ni en sus mayores fantasías podría poseer._


	8. Capítulo 6: Aniversario de Locura Otani

_Nota: Bueno, otro capítulo... uno de los más esperados y para variar, no va a decir mucho XD (Lo siento... es que si digo todo... ¿Que va a ser del resto de los capítulos?)_

_Si ayuda en algo, terminaré de escribir el ffic, así que no tienen por que matarme por la falta de información que hay en cada uno de los capítulos XP._

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 6: Aniversario de la locura. Atsushi Otani**

**"No entiendo por que insistes en venir todo el camino desde Japón todos los años solo para estar conmigo en estas fechas."**

**"Es que…" **Comenzó avergonzada la pequeña mujer de cabello oscuro.** "Sabes que desde que pasó eso, Nobu simplemente no ha sido la misma… duele demasiado cuando estoy con ella."**

**"Lo sé, nadie ha sido el mismo, ni siquiera yo, pero he tratado de salir adelante… ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo."** Se desordenó el cabello castaño con una mano y la miró hacia abajo.

Desde la desaparición de tanto sus mejores amigos como de su ex novia, con la cual había cortado solo un día antes de lo ocurrido a causa de un malentendido y de que él deseaba poder concentrarse en sus estudios para el ingreso a la universidad todo había cambiado.

Y eso lo llevaba muy calado en el alma.

Se sentía culpable de no haber podido estar con ella cuando más había sido necesario, como esa noche en la que había desaparecido junto con sus mejores amigos, dejando solo un rastro de sangre como forma de identificación.

La culpa fue lo que le llevó a cambiar su forma de vida, no quería estar cerca, no podía estar cerca.

Irse a Estados Unidos fue una de las formas de escapar de si mismo, se convertiría en profesor de inglés, como siempre había deseado, con suerte conocería a otra chica y por fin podría sacarse la culpa de encima y seguir adelante, como Risa hubiera querido.

Salió en citas con diferentes chicas.

Pero no, ninguna era lo que él quería.

Ninguna era Risa.

Año tras año se demostraba a si mismo que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre se sentiría responsable por lo sucedido. Y una y otra vez hacía cosas tontas como embriagarse hasta olvidar su nombre para olvidar….

Sabiendo que solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

Y ahora estaban allí, él y Chiharu, la única amiga que le quedaba de entonces, en medio de un concierto que habían elegido al azar, para pasar la noche de insomnio que sería el séptimo aniversario de la desaparición de la chica que amaba y de sus mejores amigos.

Ignoraba la música, hasta que Chiharu dirigió sus ojos a uno de los escenarios, el que estaba tocando en ese momento y se sintió parar de respirar ante tal hermosura.

Todos eran hermosos, todo era hermoso…

Siempre se preguntó como se sentiría una persona al enamorarse de un imposible, casi como Risa se había enamorado de él cuando en un principio no correspondió sus sentimientos… pues debía ser exactamente igual que él en ese momento.

El deseo de alguien a quien nunca poseería. De ser él el extraño.

Alguien tan lejano que ni en sus mayores fantasías podría poseer.

Eran… tan…

Notó que dos miradas del grupo estaban dirigidas a él y fue demasiado para su cerebro.

Los primeros ojos eran sin lugar a dudas de color rojo, calculaba que mediría lo mismo que Risa cuando aun estaba viva.

El cabello verdoso que le llegaba a la cadera, atado en una cola de caballo, dejando claras facciones marcadas en una piel marmórea, como la de la mayoría de la banda y a pesar de mirarle con intensidad, sus dedos ligeros hacían sonar las cuerdas de una guitarra con una precisión que parecía impresionante.

Y los otros…

Eran dorados, no le parecían nada contentos ni con la misma tranquilidad que le miraba la mujer.

Era el hombre del violín, que causaba las vibraciones con total control sobre el instrumento.

Entonces notó las facciones de este, incluso la forma en que tenía peinado el cabello. Hasta incluso la postura y la expresión…

Era alguien conocido.

Pero, ¿Quién?

La respuesta vino de su costado, Chiharu también le miraba con ojos de sorpresa.

**"Suzuki…"**

Tuvo suerte de que hubiera caído para su lado, atajándole con su cuerpo la caída.

La música se detuvo, había finalizado ese grupo y ahora debería tocar el otro mientras las personas con belleza divina les reflejaban, pero aprovechó un momentáneo silencio lleno de sonidos de admiración para gritar por un médico.

**"¿Hay un médico? Mi amiga se desmayó."**

Trató de subir más la voz, pero la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien tan parecido a su anterior amigo sobre el escenario era tanta que no podía apartar la vista.

El cabello poseía el mismo color, la expresión era la misma que cuando estaba molesto, aunque la hubiera visto seguido cuando estudiaban juntos, incluso la postura, alta pero algo avergonzada era la misma…

Al momento, dos manos frías le despertaron de su sopor al separarle de ella.

**"Tranquilo, soy doctora, no tienes de que preocuparte."**

Una mujer sin duda alguna albina, había saltado de detrás del cortinado de la banda junto con un hombre alto y rubio, mientras que otro hombre se abría paso de entre las personas del concierto.

Siempre había sido considerado guapo o por lo menos 'tierno', pero en ese momento, entre esas tres personas, se sintió como el patito feo. Incluso Chiharu, que siempre había tenido una cara delicada que recordaba a una muñeca palidecía en comparación a los dos hombres rubios y a la mujer que le sostenía como si no fuera gran esfuerzo.

**"Ahora no, Carlisle. La chica necesita atención… Crepúsculo, vamos a llevarla al sillón detrás del escenario para que descanse. Debe haber sido un shock o algo así…"**

Tras decir eso, la chica, que debería tener la misma estatura de Chiharu se paró con su amiga en brazos, dando a notar que ese cuerpo aparentemente frágil no era más que una imagen, y cargándola por donde habían llegado, dejando que tanto él como el otro médico le siguieran.

Se sintió torpe al ver como subían sin mayor dificultad el gran escalón para luego ocultarse detrás de las cortinas nuevamente, fuera del alcance de la vista.

Comenzó entonces a creerse invisible, palabras iban y venían y no tenían ningún significado.

No tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

**"Jasper…"**

**"No, Carlisle, Jasper está muerto… Murió junto con Bella en el momento en que la encontró rota en el suelo del bosque, casi muerta porque no estuvimos allí para protegerle." **Respondió el hombre rubio más joven con tono despreocupado a pesar de sus propias palabras.

**"Lo siento, sé que debí haber hecho algo, pero Edward estaba tan seguro de que nada le pasaría a Bella, que los lobos de La Push cuidaría de ella…"**

**"La manada de lobos hizo todo lo que pudo, estaba preparados para que Victoria fuera tras ella, pero claro, los lobos no pueden predecir el futuro, al contrario de Alice. Deberíamos habernos quedado desde un principio y el dolor por lo que pasó podría haber sido ahorrado."**

Ahora tenía idea de los nombres de ellos…

Carlisle era el médico que había salido de entre la multitud.

Jasper, debía ser el más joven de los dos, que se negaba a ser llamado por su nombre.

Y Crepúsculo era la joven albina que estaba recostando a Chiharu en el sillón…

**"Deberías haber estado para ver el estado en el que Edward estaba cuando Bella falleció…"**

**"¿Quién dice que falleció?"**

El mayor de los tres abrió mucho los ojos.

**"¿A que te refieres?"**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Sus ojos del futuro no funcionan cuando hay lobos envueltos?"** Respondió el joven con crueldad. **"Bella no falleció, llegué justo a tiempo, bueno, no tanto, tomando en consideración…"**

**"¿Me quieres decir que ahora ella es…? ¿Acaso ella está allí fuera?"**

Las palabras me desconcertaban, pero a medida que pasaba para llegar al lado de mi amiga, pude notar una ligera negación de parte del joven.

**"Aquí estoy…"**

Respondió la mujer llamada Crepúsculo.

Y entonces todo el ambiente se paralizó en una tensión que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo.

**"¿Bella?"**

**"No, Bella murió la vez que la abandonaron a la merced de los humanos, y si, acabo de decir humanos. Mi nombre es Crepúsculo Black. Será mejor que lo recuerdes."**

Las palabras cortantes salieron de su boca como si fuera una brisa, que noqueó al tal Carlisle.

**"Actualmente mi esposa, así que espero que puedas darle un mensaje de mi parte a mi 'hermano'. Le estamos dejando que vuelva a entrar en nuestras vidas, pero vuelve a herir a alguien de mi familia y juro que será lo último que haga de su pobre existencia."**

Carlisle abrió varias veces la boca, como tratando de articular algo, pero al final solo asintió, expresión sorprendida que se veía tan extraña en ese rostro parecido al de una estrella de cine, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para salir del lugar con rumbo desconocido para mi.

**"Actualmente…"** Comenzó a decir el hombre. **"Me han pedido que te de un mensaje a ti también, Otani Atsushi."**

Ante su nombre, volvío a levantar la vista para ver los ojos fríos del hombre de nombre Jasper, olvidando que ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

Y valla que daba miedo.

**"Me envían a decir que te han perdonado por el tonto malentendido, pero la próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido como ello, ellos mismos se encargarán de acabar con tu patética existencia. Sus palabras."**

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta…

No, no estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ese en el escenario era su amigo, el ex novio de la chica desmallada en el sillón.

Y no estaba solo…

Eso significaba que tanto Risa como Nakao estaban bien.

Risa…

Sin palabras se asomó para poder ver el escenario, donde la muchacha de ojos rojos tocaba la guitarra.

**"Si, esa es ella…"** Le llegó desde sus espaldas.

Entonces fue donde todo se puso negro.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_

_La Flor de los muertos, los lirios que descansan en las tumbas a causa de que duran mucha más que una flor común._

_Blancas y hermosas…_

_Por ello es que a la hora de cambiar de nombre, Crepúsculo me puso ese._

_Así como yo le puse el suyo._

_Todo tiene un crepúsculo, pero luego de las horas de oscuridad, siempre viene un nuevo día._


	9. Capítulo 7: Flor de los Muertos Rosalie

_Nota:_ Bueno, creo que esto responde lo de esperar 4 días... XD Si, esperarán 4 días, porque se me cruzó otro proyecto por la mente (De Harry Potter) que si bien por suerte es de muchos menos capítulos, implica capítulos algo más largos... (Espero que no mucho!). Pero no hay que preocuparse! Tengo hasta el capítulo 10 armado, lo cual implica que la primera mitad del Ffic está hecha...

Ires, si te hace sentir bien... todos los capítulos son más o menos del mismo largo. De hecho, el de Otani se los hice especialmente largo XD

Mimi Star, tranquila, relajate... que sino te sube la presión y no creo que eso sea bueno para ningún ser humano. Sigo escribiendo... no te pongas muy al borde de la silla que te vas a caer y por favor, no saltes muy alto XD

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fin de semana.

Besos y Cuidense

**Luna Ming**

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 7: ****Flor de los muertos. Rosalie Hale**

**"Lo siento, Lilium, es que debes admitir, durante cincuenta años te he llamado así, hay veces que no puedo evitarlo."**

**"Está bien, Gangrel, te perdono, sabes que no puedo estar enojada contigo."** Dije sin mayor preocupación, ahora mi mente estaba en otra cosa, como llegar al concierto lo antes posible.

Antes de que pudiera dedicarme una de esas sonrisas torcidas y rodearme con sus brazos le detuve.

**"Ahora no, primero lleguemos para ayudarles y luego puedes abrazarme, besarme o lo que quieras. Pero primero a darles una mano a nuestros hermanos…"**

Sabía que mis palabras transformarían esa sonrisa amable en una mueca de disgusto. El ligero gruñido desde el fondo de su ser indicaba que estaba en lo cierto.

Tal vez Crepúsculo era muy amable al permitirle ingresar nuevamente a su vida como si todo fuera un pequeño mal entendido y que se solucionaría pidiendo solamente perdón. Pero yo no soy quien para negarle el capricho de verle sufrir por lo que le hizo…

Ah, y allí están nuestros pobres e ingenuos _'hermanitos'_.

**"Mira, querido… parece que encontré unas cucarachas."**

Las palabras habían sido más maliciosas de lo que tenía planeado, pero no me molestaba. Esos gusanos que solían hacerse llamar mis hermanos abandonaron a nuestra hermana, no solo mía y de Gangrel, sino que de Alice, quien me mira sorprendida, la hija adoptiva de Esme, que parece feliz de verme a pesar de que le veo con odio, y sobre todo…

La novia de Edward.

Para dejarla en manos de un destino muy similar al que me transformó a mi.

Algo que no se le desea a su mayor enemigo…

Solo que yo pude tener mi venganza al acabar con esos bastardos que me habían mancillado. Ella, en cambio, no.

**"Rosalie. Jamás creí volver a verte, cariño. ¿Cómo has estado?"**

**"Uh, Oh."**

Tuve que hacer todo el uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltar al cuello de la mujer, a sabiendas de que era solamente un impulso por haber sido llamada de esa forma que desprecio tanto.

Y claro, no hay que olvidar el pequeño agregado de mi marido.

Pero al final del día, ella era la que menos culpa tenía, Esme había hecho todo lo posible para cuidar de nosotros. Nadie quiso decirle lo que había pasado realmente con su hija humana, que era lo que había causado su 'muerte'

**"No me llames así, ese ya no es mi nombre…"**

Debí haber gruñido como ahora suelo hacer, como los lobos, como Wolven lo hace, porque finalmente llamé la atención de Edward que parecía concentrado en tratar de leer la mente de mi familia.

**"¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Aun no consigues la información que buscas?"**

**"Te acercas a nuestra hermanita y juro que lo que le hicimos a James va a parecer pura bondad en comparación con lo que te haré."**

Ah, mí querido Gangrel protegiendo a nuestra pequeña Crepúsculo. Siempre supe que la veía como a una hermana pequeña, pero nunca creí poder regocijarme en ello como ahora lo hago…

Vi como dio un paso para atrás, como tratando de desaparecer y esperé la reacción de todos.

**"Pero, queridos, ¿de que hablan?"**

**"Rose, ¿de quien hablan?"**

La única que no dijo nada fue Alice, que trataba de ver nuestro futuro, seguramente, sin mayor éxito que Edward leyendo nuestros pensamientos.

Pero claro, el éxito no sería este día.

En estos momentos sería bueno comenzar aclarando algo que descubrimos con mi familia.

Todo vampiro tiene un poder.

Claro, no todos lo saben a causa de que en muchos casos se necesitan detonantes para que comiencen a manifestarse. Un gran ejemplo es cuando conocimos a Starless.

Su poder fue detonado por Moonless contando la historia de su pasado, que le llevó a navegar por la historia de ella.

Y luego de tanto tiempo descubrí mi poder hace solo media década.

Bloquear poderes.

Tal vez parezca un poder demasiado inútil, pero créeme, con tantas voces en la cabeza, tantos miedos atormentándote y una enorme cantidad de conocimiento del futuro, lo que más quieren en mi familia es descansar la mente un rato y poder hablar normalmente.

Y yo por supuesto, estoy más que feliz como para quejarme.

Soy especial para la familia, no como antes que solo llamaba la atención a causa de mi belleza.

No, ahora soy querida y elogiada por estar para ellos cuando me necesitan, no por quedar bien en un traje de baño o por saber como causar que un auto que va a 90 Km. por hora valla a casi 200.

Ellos ponen en mi confianza para que les de paz, una paz que ni Gosth ni Crepúsculo pueden darle.

El hecho de sentirse casi como humanos una vez más. El poder de guardar sus secretos aunque sea durante un tiempo corto.

Y mis hermanos…

Están allí por mí, por nosotros. No como antes, que si bien éramos una familia grande, cada quien tenía su camino por recorrer.

Ahora nuestros caminos están cruzados eternamente.

Mientras ellos están de gira, Gangrel y yo vivimos en la enorme mansión para cuidarla hasta que regresen. Cuando ellos vienen, nosotros tenemos nuestro hogar a menos de 1 Km. para estar siempre en contacto.

Nos dejan nuestra intimidad, pero sé que luego de esta noche, nos mudaremos todos juntos y les acompañaremos en sus giras aunque no lo tengan planeado…

Aunque conociendo a Kuraihana, ya debe tener preparado un cuarto para nosotros en su casa. Y está bien así.

Aunque ella diga que no interfiere en el futuro, se prepara para él.

**"Ella está aquí, junto con nosotros. A eso nos referimos… Podrán verla luego del concierto en la fiesta que realizaremos en nuestra casa para la prensa. Todos estarán allí."** Hice una seña para que pudieran ver que me refería a toda la banda. **"Y mi nombre es Lilium, no Rosalie, Lilium, espero que lo recuerden."**

Antes de que me respondieran, Carlisle caminaba algo aturdido en nuestra dirección.

**"Rosalie… Emmett…"** Fue lo que salió de sus labios al vernos.

**"No, Lilium y Gangrel."** Respondí sin darle vuelta al asunto.

**"Bella, ella es…"**

**"¿Cuál de las dos respuestas quieres? ¿Vampiro o Albina?"**

Ya veía venir la lluvia de preguntas de parte de Edward, así que me resguardé de ellas lo mejor posible, despidiendo lo que había dicho con una mano.

Los ojos de Esme parecieron iluminarse repentinamente. Su hija humana era vampira, así que podría volver a verle y abrazarle.

Casi podía leer los pensamientos.

**"Si, Esme, Gosth llegó justo a tiempo para salvar su vida, pero solo para poder transformarle. Creo que antes de que la veas, Carlisle, Edward y Alice deben ponerte al tanto de la situación por la que pasó para llegar a eso…"**

Fue lo último que dije, viendo como una ceja inquisitiva se alzaba en el rostro de la mujer que he considerado como a mi madre, para luego darme la vuelta al escenario de 'Alas Sangrientas' para ir a ver a mis hermanos.

Esta era una situación para la que nos habíamos preparado sin mucho éxito, pero por la que pasaríamos todos juntos como familia que éramos.

Mandé un mensaje corto por medio de nuestro 'link mental'. Una de las ventajas de que un hombre lobo nos considerara su manada.

_'Estoy yendo tras el escenario, ya me crucé con la familia Cullen.'_

Dicho esto, Gangrel y yo fuimos a encontrarnos con Gosth y Crepúsculo que estaban cuidando de dos humanos desmayados.

**"Ellos son Chiharu y Atsushi, ya Kuraihana nos advirtió de ellos."** Dijo mi hermano.

**"Ya veo, se deben haber llevado una impresión grande en verdad. Pero calculo que no se podía esperar nada más de ellos… son solo mortales al final del día."**

**"No, Gangrel, no puedes hacerles ninguna jugarreta, tu lo dijiste, son solo humanos…" **Respondí al ver la expresión infantil de un niño con un juguete nuevo.

A pesar de los años, Gangrel sigue siendo como un niño y espero que eso nunca cambie. Aunque hay veces que hay que detenerle cuando quiere jugarle una broma a algún humano desprevenido para evitar que salga herido.

**"¿Qué pasa, flor de los muertos? ¿Te molesta que yo me pueda divertir con algo tan sencillo como molestar a los humanos y tu no?"**

La Flor de los muertos, los lirios que descansan en las tumbas a causa de que duran mucho más que una flor común.

Blancas y hermosas…

Por ello es que a la hora de cambiar de nombre, Crepúsculo me puso ese.

Así como yo le puse el suyo.

Todo tiene un crepúsculo, pero luego de las horas de oscuridad, siempre viene un nuevo día. Nuestro refugio, el lugar seguro para los nuestros.

Así que cuando ella descubra que estaba detrás de esas horas de oscuridad, será feliz.

Pero antes, debía pasar por el crepúsculo.

Y yo, primero debía aprender a estar muerta para poder tener la larga vida que los lirios poseen.

Vida más corta que la mía, pero más larga que las otras flores.

* * *

_**Proximo Capítulo:**_

_Cinco años, cinco años desde la última vez que le había visto y seguía siendo como la primera vez._

_Todo vacío, preguntándose si ella estaba bien, si estaba sana, si les odiaba tanto que no los quería ver más por culpa de Takumi, que tan lejos había llegado en sus sueños…_

* * *

**_Nota de Final:_**

_En el siguiente capítulo comienzan a aparecer canciones..._

_Y la gran duda por la cual pido opinión, es: _

_Dejo los capítulos como están, con canciones hechas por mi _

_o utilizo canciones ajenas?_

_La idea inicial era usar canciones conocidas, pero a medida que comencé a escribir la historia me di cuenta: Si son una banda, tocan sus propias canciones y si utilizo escritos ajenos no les haría justicia..._

_Pero a la vez usar canciones ajenas ayuda a imaginarselos... . Ayuda!!_

**_Luna Ming_**


	10. Capítulo 8: Al Ritmo de una Mujer Yasu

_Nota:_ Juaz! He logrado hacerlo algo más largo a pedido de que... bueno, que sean más largos los capítulos. Si bien lo logré con este, no puedo prometer nada del resto.

El ffic tendrá las canciones originales que cree para él, así que aquí viene la primera: Al ritmo de una Mujer.

Nos vemos!

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 8: Al ritmo de una Mujer. Yasushi Takagi**

Realmente había sido una noche agotadora, especialmente considerando que habían tenido que hacer modificaciones de las canciones a último momento, para que no fuera tan fácil seguirles el ritmo…

Pero una y otra vez el otro grupo volvía a pisarles los talones, demostrando que eran tan o más capaces que ellos.

Simplemente eran sorprendentes…

Él hacía un cambio de último momento con la batería y la mujer que tocaba al otro lado lo repetía como si realmente la canción fuera a ese ritmo…

Curiosamente cuando llegaron al lugar, había confundido su sitio con el de la otra banda, ya que las cosas estaban dispuestas de exactamente la misma forma, incluso el banco estaba puesto a la misma distancia, por lo que esperó a un baterista hombre y de la misma estatura, no a la pequeña figura femenina que había tocando el instrumento…

**"Chicos, estamos invitados a la casa de los Black para una fiesta que se dará para la prensa…"**

**"¿Black?"**

**"Si, los miembros de la otra banda son familiares, viven juntos."**

**"No sabía eso…"** Habló por primera vez.

**"No se preocupen, Yo me llevaré a la niña, ustedes pueden disfrutar de la noche. Takumi irá a ver como es que viven, tal vez algo de lo que ellos hacen les sirva a ustedes…"**

**"Si, no hay problema…"**

**"¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?" **Interrumpió Nana, mientras el resto terminaba de guardar los instrumentos, algunos bañándose para quitarse el sudor.

**"Takumi pidió que todos fueran, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Tranquilos, que ya le dije al conductor de la furgoneta la dirección, no hay de que preocuparse."**

El lugar era apartado del resto de la civilización, lo cual le llamó la atención. Un lugar rodeado de árboles alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad.

Lo siguiente fue el hecho de que cuando bajaron todos, no había tocado, que ya una mujer rubia de exquisitas proporciones les había abierto la puerta, empujándoles a entrar, sin tiempo siquiera para apagar el cigarrillo.

**"¡Acá llegaron Blast!"**

Y el sonido de música que procedía del interior del inmueble.

No era algo que hubiera esperado.

Luego de tocar durante dos horas seguidas, estaban todos cansados, pero ellos no.

Lo primero que se vio al cruzar el umbral era el pequeño escenario, donde 'Alas Sangrientas' seguía su presentación, como si no hubieran tocado antes, pero ahora con dos personas más dando vueltas entre los instrumentos.

Tampoco eran canciones que reconocieran de los tres CDS que habían escuchado antes del concierto…

No, todo era muy nuevo, el lugar era enorme y ambientado como si de un concierto se tratara, con una barra contra una pared, opuesta al escenario y una pista de baile en medio.

Todo era tan maravilloso, que hacía parecer minúsculo lo que habían hecho en el enorme escenario del estadio hacía menos de una hora atrás.

Luego una imagen algo cómica, un joven, no más de 18 años y cabello cobrizo, estaba parado cerca del escenario en medio de la pista de baile, mirando amenazadoramente a un hombre joven que fácilmente mediría una cabeza más que él y con el triple de músculos.

Podría jurar que del interior de ellos salían las vibraciones de gruñidos.

**"Quiero ver a Bella, así que muévete."**

**"Ya quisieras, hermanito… pero deberás esperar."**

**"Qué esperar ni que nada. Muévete, Emmett o como sea que ahora te llames, no soy tan paciente como hace algunos años."**

**"Aquí no tienes control de nada, así que se un buen niño viejo y siéntate a esperar en la barra."** El joven miró al escenario, notando más de un par de ojos en él.

**"Esta conversación no se ha acabado, ¿Entiendes? Luego terminaremos esto cuando no haya tanta gente cerca."**

El más joven giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del escenario, y fue entonces cuando las palabras le llegaron con brutal dolor, notando que la batería había sido ocupada por el guitarrista moreno y la cantante giraba en la pista de baile en los brazos del bajista, que había sido reemplazado por una mujer de cabello blanco.

* * *

'_Solo deseaba decirte te amo,_

_Mientras aun eras alcanzable para mis manos_

_Cuando aun tus ojos escondidos no me miraban con odio._

_Quería que me abrazaras contra tu cuerpo eternamente.'_

* * *

Las palabras le golpearon como puños de hierro.

Cinco años, cinco años desde la última vez que le había visto y seguía siendo como la primera vez.

Todo vacío, preguntándose si ella estaba bien, si estaba sana, si les odiaba tanto que no los quería ver más por culpa de Takumi, que tan lejos había llegado en sus sueños…

Y pensar que nunca pudo decirle lo mucho que le quería. Ni él, ni el resto…

Y lo mismo se repitió con Shin.

**"Chicos, voy a la barra, ¿Alguien quiere algo?"**

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados, observando el lugar con fascinación como para notar el ofrecimiento.

**"Yo te acompaño, el lugar es maravilloso, pero no podré verlo bien si me quedo parado como un tonto al lado de la puerta."** Naoki respondió, saliendo del ensimismamiento momentáneo y acompañándole hasta la barra, donde se quedó otra vez mirando hacia el grupo de música.

* * *

'_Y me voy, porque el peligro corre por ti,_

_Por tus venas en deliciosos torrentes rojos._

_Y yo me paro aquí, porque soy el depredador_

_Quien desea lo que nunca darías…'_

* * *

Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, como en la pareja bailando.

El chico era tan parecido a Shin que dolía. Incluso los mismos aros adornaban su rostro.

Pero para ese entonces, Shin tendría unos veinte años, mientras que el chico parecía estar en sus dieciséis.

Al haberse separado en el lugar del resto del grupo para sentarse en la barra, pudo distinguir apenas una conversación entre dos jóvenes sentados cerca.

**"Yo solía salir con la guitarrista, no sé que pasó, desapareció hace seis años junto con el pianista y el violinista. Solo había un rastro de sangre, los creía muertos hasta hoy… Que un tal Jasper me dijo que eran ellos… están irreconocibles."**

**"Sé a lo que te refieres…"**

* * *

'_La eternidad es un largo tiempo que nos separa_

_Cuando en tus brazos el hoy es lo único importante_

_Y yo me paro aquí, porque soy el depredador_

_Quien desea lo que nunca darías.'_

* * *

Era el chico con cabello cobrizo, que sostenía un trago, sin embargo no parecía beber de él y otro chico considerablemente más bajo con un tono parecido de cabello.

Dos personas más se sumaron al baile. Dos hombres…

Se movían en forma rara, casi como un espejo. Bailando la lenta canción de manera escalofriantemente íntima, pero a su vez a un brazo de distancia, como si faltara algo.

Decidió seguir escuchando lo que decían los otros dos muchachos, al menos distraían un poco su mente.

**"Yo era el novio de la chica albina, que está tocando el bajo. Me debí ir por razones personales y cuando regresé, lo primero que me enteré era que estaba muerta junto con un hermano mío. Pero evidentemente no es así."** Respondió irónico el más alto.

La mujer había bajado del escenario con un movimiento fluido, colocándose entre los dos hombres y bailando pegada a ellos, demostrando una parte posesiva que muy pocos se atreven a enseñar.

Y los jóvenes no hacían nada por negarle.

**"Tengo la cerveza para los otros, voy a llevarla, ¿Vienes?"**

Como despertado de un ensueño, miró a Naoki que le enseñaba las latas de cerveza.

**"No, me quedaré a mirar desde aquí, se ve bien el escenario."** Alzó una ceja para indicar que no deseaba comentarios al respecto, que simplemente se fuera.

El rubio se encogió de hombros ante esto y se marchó entre la multitud que se estaba reuniendo en la casa, para volver a tratar de descifrar quien era esa banda misteriosa.

* * *

'_Cuando te mueves al ritmo de una mujer_

_Tengo esperanzas de que me recuerdes_

_Aunque sea prohibido que te espere_

_Aun tengo esperanzas de que no me olvides'_

* * *

Fue como si le estuviera hablando exclusivamente a él cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y no pudo más que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada sin saber realmente por que lo hacía.

* * *

'_El hilo de los amantes nunca nos unió_

_Y es por eso que sé…_

_Que me voy, porque el peligro corre por ti,_

_Por tus venas en deliciosos torrentes rojos.'_

* * *

Entonces se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad.

Nunca habían sido amantes, pero algo más que simple amistad les unía.

Aunque solo a Nana había considerado como alguien a quien desear, Hachi había dejado una marca con ellos, como si hubiera sido un tifón esperando para ser desatado, como si caminara llevándose todos los corazones por delante, sin importar de quien.

**"Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?"**

La voz le exaltó al no haber notado al enorme hombre sentarse al lado de él en la barra, como si hubiera salido de las sombras.

**"Si, yo soy Yasu, el bajista de Blast"**

**"Lo sé… Yo soy Gangrel, el hermano mayor de Moonless, quien está cantando ahora."**

**"Creí que ella era la baterista…"**

**"Y lo es. Pero solo para los conciertos oficiales. Todos están preparados para cubrir la falta de cualquiera, incluso la cantante."**

**"Pero eso implicaría que puedan tocar casi todos los instrumentos…"**

**"Si, ¿No es maravilloso?"**

Miró incrédulo al hombre que hablaba muy feliz de la vida, como si acabara de decir que se había comprado un auto nuevo.

**"Es… sorprendente. Jamás se nos había ocurrido que hacer si nos faltaba un miembro de la banda."**

* * *

'_Y tu voz suena tan lejos cuando_

_Te mueves al ritmo de una mujer_

_Que no soy yo, _

_Que cumple tus sueños como yo no podré…'_

* * *

**"Es que estamos preparados para todo, tienes que entender que es muy peligroso ser famoso."**

**"Jamás creímos que tanto…"**

**"Es que nuestra familia sigue manteniendo un perfil bajo, nuestras vidas son mejor de esta forma, pero siempre hay quien quiere saber más. Por eso de todo esto nos encargamos yo y mi esposa, mientras que Gosth y Crepúsculo…" **Hizo una seña hacia la bajista albina y el guitarrista rubio. **"Se encargan de acompañar a la banda como managers… Y con tanto tiempo de sobra que tienen…"**

* * *

'_Cuando te mueves al ritmo de una mujer_

_Tengo esperanzas de que me recuerdes_

_Aunque sea prohibido que te espere_

_Aun tengo esperanzas de que no me olvides'_

* * *

**"Ya veo…"** mencionó aunque lo único que pasaba por su mente era la extrañeza de los nombres. ¿Quién le pone a sus hijos Moonless, Gosth, Crepúsculo o Gangrel? ¡Sus padres debieron odiarles!

Luego, el hombre se le acercó, como para contarle algo al oído, mientras que sus ojos estaban clavados en las personas del escenario.

**"Es ella…" **Dijo, señalando a la mujer que bailaba entre dos hombres. **"Son ellos…"** Ahora señalaba a la pareja que giraba con enorme gracia al lado del trío.

**"¿A que te refieres?"** Preguntó falto de palabras.

**"No me digas que les has olvidado, porque todos sabemos que no es así… Son ellos, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?"**

Cayendo en lo que le acababan de decir, se paró rápidamente.

**"Debo decirle a Nana."**

'_Al ritmo de una mujer.__**'**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_'No puedo dormir esta noche tampoco,_

_Los sueños de los dos se me fueron negados_

_Pero estoy bien en estos brazos que me sostienen _

_A pesar del dolor que me has causado con la partida.'_


	11. Interludio I: Rosas en la Tormenta

_Nota:_ Me van a matar, ahora si que me van a matar XD

Como adivinarán, no, no es el capítulo 9. Es un interludio, una historia de los personajes poco antes de la historia principal. Traten de no ser tan duras XD...

Canción: Winter Sleep por Olivia inspi' Reira Trapnest.

Imagen de inspiración: en el Profile.

No he tenido mucho tiempo, así que deberé responder los review ahora en un ratito.

Besos y Cuidense

**_Luna Ming_**

PD: No me odien :(

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Interludio I: Rosas en la Tormenta**

**Sigue regresando a mi**

**Recuerdo este dolor**

**Se estira a través de mis ojos**

**Nada tiene sentido**

_"No entiendo por que les gusta tanto esa canción."_ Habló con frustración Layla mientras se dejaba caer en una silla en el salón de baile de la mansión. _"Estuvimos la mitad de la noche practicando baile y ya es la tercera vez que escucho esa canción, me van a volver loca."_

**Todos sonríen, están sonriendo**

**Me empuja lejos **

**No puedo entender, todo es azul.**

**¿****Puedes escucharme allí fuera?**

Nagashi se paró frente a ella, tapando la visión de la pareja danzando en el centro de la habitación y negando con la cabeza.

_"Lo siento, amor. Pero en algo tienes razón. Tus padres están un poco locos." _Se encogió de hombros. _"Tal vez es algo de nacimiento, como esa cara de 'te voy a matar' que me acabas de dar…"_

**¿****Me sostendrás ahora? Sostén mi corazón helado.**

**Estoy mirando a la distancia y**

**Siento todo pasar a través de mí**

**No puedo estar sola en este momento.**

La chica alzó una ceja amenazante, pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, unas sombras aparecieron detrás de él.

_"A ver si entendimos… Layla está loca."_

_"Y es cosa de familia…"_

_"Si, porque Crepúsculo y Gosth también lo están, ¿Verdad, Gangrel?"_

_"Ciertamente, Wolven. Aunque particularmente estoy de acuerdo con ellos."_ El enorme hombre moreno alzó una ceja. _"Realmente es la tercera vez que escuchan la canción, ¿Sabes?"_

**¿Me sostendrás ahora? Sostén mi corazón helado.**

**Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno**

**No creo encontrar la salida sola.**

**¿Puedes despertarme?**

_"¿Realmente importa? ¿Desde cuando la cantidad de veces que se escucha una canción determina la cordura de una persona?"_

_"Desde que las personas de la que estamos hablando son Cres y Gosth."_ Intervino la esposa de Gangrel._ "Si les gusta algo, realmente les gusta y eso…"_ Dice señalando a los susodichos que giraban en la pista. _"Implica que les gusta la canción y que se gustan el uno al otro."_

**Sé cuando le dejo entrar**

**Que esconde amor a partir de este momento**

**Así que lo resguardo cerca**

**Y veo el movimiento que realiza.**

_"Dinos algo que no sepamos" _Respondió por todos la más alta de las mujeres, arrojándose contra uno de los sillones que se encontraban en ese área al lado de la pista de baile para los comensales que no danzaran.

_"Es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la pareja perfecta, no pelean, no se enojan, no parecen expresar nada fuera de contento cuando están juntos."_ Agrega Restless. _"Lo único que temen es a la soledad, no soportan estar solos en una habitación más de lo necesario…"_

_"¡Y madre me convenció de vestirme de rosa!"_ señaló Layla desde su silla, haciendo gesto para que todos vieran el vestido con las valerianas haciendo juegos de un rosado infantil.

**Pero me atrapa, pero me atrapa.**

**Desearía que pudiera entender como yo**

**Pudiera hacerle desaparecer, hacerle desaparecer.**

**¿****Alguien me puede escuchar allí fuera?**

_"Cierto, no es tan fácil lograr eso, ¿Verdad?"_ se escucho el tono de humor. Finalmente se acercó Starless al grupo, saliendo de la pista de baile con Moonless del brazo.

_"Pero te ves tan linda de rosa. Lastima que me tocó el color azul a mi."_ Rezongó Moonless, lo que causó la risa del más joven de todos en el grupo.

_"¡Es que hace juego con tu cabello!"_

_"Y con el tuyo…"_ Gruño por lo bajo._ "Ahora, Estaban hablando sobre la sanidad mental de nuestra querida líder de cofradía y de su esposo. Ahora si no les importa, si vamos hablar sobre el reloj cu-cu de estos, mejor me coloco en algún lugar donde lo que me arrojen no me alcance."_

Dicho esto, se posicionó en la escalera para estar fuera de la vista de los bailarines.

**¿****Me sostendrás ahora? Sostén mi corazón helado.**

**Besa mis labios y quizá puedas**

**Tomar tu mundo por ahora.**

**No puedo estar sola en este momento.**

_"Si les va a gustar una canción, ¿Por qué tiene que ser una de cuando cantaba en Trapnest? Hay miles de cantantes en el mundo y yo estoy acá atrapada escuchando mi propia voz una y otra vez."_

_"Tranquila, princesa. ¿Recuerdas cuando se obsesionaron con la canción Rose? Tuve que soportarlos dos meses."_

_"O cuando sacamos el primer CD y lo tenían puesto noche y día."_

_"O cuando me descubrieron cantando una canción y me llevaron de un lado al otro cantando."_

_"O cuando descubrieron mi gusto por la comida para perro."_ Jacob alzó la mirada a todos y se encogió de hombros. _"¿Qué? Hace un año que no me dejan en paz, creo que de eso se trata el tema, ¿no?"_

**¿****Me sostendrás ahora? Sostén mi corazón helado.**

**Por favor, haz que se valla**

**¿****Alguna vez volveré a sentirme como yo misma?**

**Espero que si.**

_"Aunque cambiando de tema… Wolven, ¿Que comida balanceada te gusta más? La de pollo, la de carne o la de cachorros"_

_"La de cachorros… momento, no es justo. ¡Kurai! Sabes que no te puedo mentir, ¿Cómo es que me haces esto?" _Sus ojos lagrimeaban con lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras que el labio inferior temblaba en falsa tristeza.

_"¡Deja de ser un llorón, Lobo, que eso conmigo no va!"_

_"Ahora que estamos juntos sin ser interrumpidos, ya que dudo que se hayan dado cuenta de que seguimos aquí. ¿Alguien me puede decir de una vez como se conocieron padre y madre?"_ Inquirió Layla con una expresión infantil de enojo._ "Sé que Gangrel y Lilium fueron los primeros en llegar a la cofradía, mientras que Wolven ya estaba. Sé que luego vino Moonless y a su vez aparecieron Kuraihana, Starless y Restless. Dos días más tarde de que llegaran ellos, Moonless trajo a Nagashi y al mes Nagashi me trajo a mi. ¿Correcto?"_

Dudosos, todos asintieron tratando de averiguar a donde iba el tema.

_"Entonces, espero que alguien sepa como empezó todo. Al menos sé que si Star no lo sabe, lo puede averiguar, pero yo también quiero saber." _Su mirada estaba fija en los tres que estuvieron antes en la familia, que bajaron la mirada con culpabilidad.

El sonido de pasos que se alejaba indicaban la retirada de la pareja vestida en forma antigua por una de las puertas de costado, seguramente para pasar un rato en solitario, cosa difícil de lograr en esa gran familia.

_"Tus padres me van a matar si se enteran." _Suspiró Gangrel a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello, sabiendo que si no se rendía a tiempo, luego lo haría por influencia de la voz de la chica. _"Les contaremos lo que sabemos, que no es poco, pero esto queda entre nosotros."_

_"¡JA, como si tuviéramos a quien contarle!"_ respondió con burla el más joven.

_"Bueno, todo comenzó creo que hace 10 años aproximadamente."_

_"Once años, dos meses, una semana, seis días y creo que siete horas." _Todos se giraron a ver a Lilium que tenía la mirada en el techo recordando. _"Si, llevo la cuenta de hace cuanto que Edward cometió el peor error de su maldita existencia, Gangrel, como si pudiera olvidar ese día…"_

_"Al menos ya no la culpas a ella." _Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, le hace seña con la mano de que se calle. _"Como iba diciendo. En aquel entonces Lilium, Gosth y yo convivíamos con otra familia de apellido Cullen. El padre y líder de esa 'familia', como prefieren llamarle, Carlisle Cullen, fue quien nos transformó a mi y a Lilium."_

_"Si, muchas buenas intenciones pero no sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que no hasta que era tarde. Apuesto a que aun no le han dicho la verdad a Esme. Pobrecita, su hija humana muere y ni siquiera le dicen la razón real. Claro, admito que siempre tuve un pequeño rencor hacia Carlisle a causa de transformarme sin mi consentimiento, pero creo que me estoy yendo de tema."_

_"Si, querida, te fuiste de tema…" _Responde Gangrel con una sonrisa torcida. _"Siguiendo: Carlisle tenía una esposa de nombre Esme, buena mujer si las hay, y al primer vampiro que transformó. Edward Mason. Además de nosotros estaba otra personita, Alice Brandon."_

_"Marie Alice Brandon."_

_"¿Pueden dejar de dar vueltas? Lo que quieren saber es como terminaron juntos, no cual era el nombre de cada hermano."_

_"Oh, mi estimado Wolven, verás, esto es importante."_ Le respondió Gangrel antes de volver a la línea. _"Alice llegó a la familia junto con Gosth, cuyo nombre de nacimiento es Jasper no-sé-que. Era un soldado en la guerra civil hace unos cuantos años antes de ser transformado."_ Caminó hasta las escaleras, recostándose con las manos en la nuca sobre la alfombra que las cubría, justo al lado de Moonless, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para decir lo que debía y para las preguntas que vendrían. _"Alice y Jasper venían en paquete. Estaban juntos y estuvieron casados por más de tres décadas."_

_"¿QUÉ?"_

Esa era la expresión que esperaba y al parecer no le había fallado.

Todos salvo Rosalie tenían cara de sorpresa.

_"Si, nunca supimos bien como se formó exactamente esa unión, pero Jasper y Alice estuvieron viviendo con nosotros durante mucho tiempo como un matrimonio."_ Agregó Lilium. _"Crepúsculo, en cambio, era una simple niña de 17 años cuando la conocimos en la preparatoria. Su sangre le cantaba al único hermano que no tenía compañera en la familia: Edward. Luego de muchos ir y venir de parte de ellos, comenzaron a salir."_

_"¡Y Dios que ambos estaban enamorados!"_

Wolven gruñó por lo bajo, dejando en claro el desagrado por el tema 'Edward Cullen', pero no intervino.

_"O sea que Madre y Padre cuando se conocieron no se enamoraron."_

_"No, todo lo contrario. A tu padre siempre le costó resistirse al olor de la sangre, lo cual causó algunos problemas cuando tu madre salía con Edward. ¡Siempre tenía que esconderse en el sótano para no olerla!"_

_"¡Hey! Pero, Crepúsculo nos dijo que él la transformó. ¿Cómo lo logró si no puede acercarse por el olor?"_

_"Fue pura voluntad y un poco de suerte…" _Por primera vez intervino Starless. Él sabía la historia de alguna vez que había visto a los dos vampiros a los ojos, pero el saber la historia no es lo mismo que escucharla de la gente que la vivió, así que prefería quedarse contra la pared escuchando atentamente.

_"¿A que te refieres?"_ Trató de entender a su compañero.

_"A que él no sabía si lo lograría, con tanta sangre y ella a punto de morir, ya ninguno tenía nada que perder, así que era o transformarla o que ambos murieran, puesto que los lobos ya entonces debían estar en camino para acabar con él por cruzar un límite en el cual tenían tratado."_

_"Así es."_ Asintió Wolven. _"Allí fue donde los encontré yo. Había sido amigo de Crepúsculo desde que su nombre era Isabella o Bella y jugaba con mis hermanas mayores. Todo el asunto comenzó cuando Gosth perdió el control en el cumpleaños de 18 de Crepúsculo. Ella se había cortado con un papel por lo que me contó y eso fue suficiente como para probar los límites de Gosth."_

_"Aja. Mi estimado 'gemelo' se lanzó a por Crepúsculo, esta salió si bien no mordida ni herida de muerte, con un brazo algo cortado y una cortadora de papel que causó más problemas de lo que uno podría pensar. Así que Edward Cullen decidió que era un peligro permanecer cerca de ella y que se merecía una vida normal, después de todo, los mortales olvidan, no como nosotros."_

_"ESE fue el peor error de su vida…"_

_"Oigan, no por ser aguafiestas… sé que son coordinados y que les sale común, etc. Pero… ¿Puede hablar uno solo? Sin ofender, pero que Gangrel y Wolven lo hagan constantemente es molesto, si le agrego a Lilium a la mezcla, ya no sé a quien responderle." _Habló por primera vez desde el comienzo de la historia la chica tirada en el sillón, que tenía un antebrazo ocultándole los ojos y por lo bajo decía algo que sonaba sospechosamente como 'Diablos, en estos momentos desearía poder dormir.'

_"Argh, está bien. Para cortas, Edward hizo que todos nos fuéramos, Wolven se hizo amigo de ella, luego descubrió que era hombre-lobo. Nadie supo nada de ella hasta que Gosth empezó a sentir los sentimientos de desesperación de ella a más de no sé cuantos Km. de distancia, así que fue en su ayuda, a la vez que se acababa su matrimonio con Alice. Lili y yo estábamos cuando Alice, que tenía el poder de precognición muy parecido al de Kurai, vio en una visión que Crepúsculo moría antes de que Gosth llegue y que venía algo y luego nada más, como si sus futuros hubieran desaparecido."_

_"Como si hubieran muerto…"_ Giró un poco la cabeza la chica de cabello rojizo.

_"Exactamente… el resto, es cosa de ellos."_

_"Si, pero aun no me dicen COMO es que terminaron juntos."_

_"Ah, esa es mi parte."_ Salta Lilium. _"Fue 2 años luego de que nos mudáramos juntos los 5. Aun ninguno de ustedes eran vampiros en aquel entonces. Por razones evidentes, ambos sabían los sentimientos del otro. Prácticamente debí arrastrar a Gosth a que se declarara, pero al final lo conseguí con alguna que otra amenaza. Finalmente una noche de tormenta, meses después de que empezara todo esto de 'te quiero pero no quiero nada contigo porque extraño a mi ex que me dejó', Crepúsculo y Gosth tuvieron una pelea, ella salió corriendo a la laguna y él salió al jardín, cortó dos rosas y la siguió."_

_"No creo que haya personas más enamoradas que ellos dos, sigo insistiendo."_

_"Está en su naturaleza y la verdad, creo que ellos si están destinados a estar juntos."_

* * *

_"Enseguida va a llover."_

_"Lo sé, amor, ¿crees que el resto ya habrán terminado de indagar en nuestras vidas?"_

_"Conociendo a los cachorros, no creo."_

_"No sé por que, querida, nuestra familia tiene la estúpida idea de que estamos locos."_

_"Debe ser porque lo estamos."_

_"Habla por ti misma, yo, particularmente, creo que soy una de las personas más cuerdas con las que te vas a cruzar."_

_"Ja, ya decía yo que eras egocéntrico, ten cuidado que no te crezca demasiado la cabeza."_

_"Anda, que mi declaración te gustó, admítelo."_

_"Claro: 'Sé que te gusto, tu a mi me gustas y lo sabes, entonces, dime ¿Por qué no estamos juntos?' Gran declaración Mr Sé-lo-que-sientes-así-que-no-te-gastes-en-mentir."_

_"¿Y que esperabas? Yo te gustaba, tú me gustabas. No había culpa, tu novio te dejó, yo dejé a mi esposa. Sé lo que sientes, tu sabes lo que siento…"_

_"Y no te olvides de que una vez que tomas confianza eres un maldito desgraciado."_

_"Me halagas querida. ¿Cuándo era nuestra segunda boda?"_

_"Ja-ja, el día en que me ganes en una carrera."_

_"Eres una tramposa, sabes que jamás podré hacerlo."_

_"Agradece que no te dije que le ganaras a Moonless. Ese es un demonio corriendo."_

_"Que chistosa. Aun recuerdo cuando entré sin querer a la habitación del 'trio fantástico'. Si no estuviera hecho de mármol te juro que me dolería aun luego de ser atrapado mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso, rodar hasta las escaleras del hall de entrada y arrojado contra un par árboles de una patada."_

_"Pff… deja de quejarte, no seas cobarde llorón. ¡Te juego una carrera hasta la laguna!"_

_"¿Soy yo o me acaba de dejar hablando solo?"_

Gosth se quedó mirando a la zona por donde su esposa desapareció recordando sus propias palabras.

'Ya sé lo que sientes, tu sabes lo que siento. Hemos vivido juntos con Jacob, Rosalie y Emmett durante más de 2 años. Prácticamente hemos sido hechos el uno para el otro, ¿Por qué luchar contra eso?'

Miró el rosal a un lado del camino del jardín que se dirigía a una pequeña laguna y cortando dos rosas, una completamente abierta y un pimpollo, miró el cielo, que gestaba una tormenta.

_"Exactamente como el día en que me declaré." _Entonces procedió a buscar a su esposa con una sonrisa pícara jugando en sus labios. "Pimpollo, ven aquí, que se va a largar una tormenta"

Desde dentro de la casa, nueve pares de ojos les miraban desde las ventanas que daban al patio de atrás.

_"Y así mis niños, es como nuestro querido Gosth procede a declararse por enésima vez al amor de su no-vida."_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **_La Espalda al Pasado. Risa Koizumi


	12. Capítulo 9: La espalda al Pasado Risa

_Nota:_ Lamento que no haya tenido tiempo de responder reviews ultimamente... por fin pude terminar el primer capítulo de 'Tonos de Negro', así que he estado dando vueltas con eso (hasta que decidí ponerlo en la página.)

Juro que este capítulo me volvió loca...

Lo escribí y lo arregle y lo extendí... y aun no estoy conforme. T.T

Pero bueno.

Con ustedes, Risa...

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 9: La espalda al Pasado. Koizumi Risa**

Sabía que vendrían, sabía que a pesar de que les dijéramos que les perdonábamos, en el fondo habíamos criado un rencor que nadie conocería más que nosotros mismos.

**"Mi lobo, sé que es difícil perdonar, pero no te estoy pidiendo que olvides, solo que evitemos las peleas innecesarias entre las familias. Sé que les recientes desde lo ocurrido con Crepúsculo, pero ha sido hace más de diez años. Debes pensar en el bienestar de tu manada, no solo en el odio que sentimos hacia ellos."**

Esas fueron mis palabras finales…

Y aunque quisiera, no me podía echar hacia atrás en mi palabra.

Por que era conciente de qué se trataba todo…

Les perdonaríamos, pero la culpa que averiaría sus corazones sería demasiada como para realmente tratar de ir hacia delante…

Para algunos sería eterno…

Mientras algunos tratarían de pedir perdón y rezarían por algo que mi familia no estaba dispuesta a entregar por el bien ajeno.

Su felicidad…

La felicidad de estar en brazos de sus destinados por el resto de su existencia, la felicidad de esa familia que le es negada de modo natural.

Hijos, hermanos, esposos…

Vivimos por ello como los Cullen en algún momento.

No te confundas, no somos perfectos, tenemos nuestras fallas.

Un gran ejemplo es que un hombre lobo llegó a nosotros como si fuéramos su manada, lo cual lo hace en algún modo nuestro punto débil.

Mi lobo es mortal, eterno pero mortal.

Necesita sustraer sustento de comida humana, necesita dormir al menos cuatro horas antes de estar totalmente despierto y el contacto con nuestra piel le causa escalofríos a raíz de la diferencia de temperatura.

Claro, a su vez es una de nuestras ventajas.

¿Quién se imagina a un cambiaformas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que nosotros?

Y más aun, ¿Quién se imagina un cambiaformas que nos considere su manada?

El ser manada de un lobo a la vez que familia de vampiros, nos ha dado cierta ventaja, la de poder comunicarnos por un canal mental que solo los lobos saben usar, el canal de una manada, rompiendo los lazos de Wolven con la anterior.

No abusamos del poder, ¡demonios, no!

Imagina si tuvieras constantemente las visiones, sumándole el acoso mental por el que pasa constantemente Nagashi y los miedos uno tras otro que supone ver con los ojos de Restless.

No creo que ninguno quiera pasar por ello más de lo necesario.

Así que cuando usamos nuestra 'mensajería', tratamos de bloquear cualquier otra cosa de nuestras mentes.

Simplemente hablamos, nada de investigar en mentes ajenas u esas cosas. Aunque siempre nos ayuda que Lilium esté presente para bloquear cualquier otro poder que pueda interferir.

Cuando termina la canción de Moonless, ella me pasa el micrófono y yo le paso la guitarra a Crepúsculo y ella el bajo a Moonless. Mandándole un beso con la mano a mi lobo, me paro al frente.

La primera canción había sido lenta, pero la mía no sería tan amable.

Veo a Otani en la barra hablando con el chico Cullen, el tal Yasu unos asientos más a su derecha… pero su mirada se dirige a mí mientras que los que bailan aceleran el paso para acomodarse al nuevo ritmo de las guitarras.

Pronto es mi entrada y ahí comienza mi canción.

* * *

'_Tonta, loca y egoísta, es lo que soy_

_Cantando una canción de adiós_

_Sin darte la palabra para que te expliques_

_Porque así soy yo.'_

* * *

Veo que me mira fijamente, pero me niego a reconocer su presencia. Sé que eso solo me haría mal.

Ya que no hay futuro para un 'nosotros', no solo eso, sino que nunca hubo un nosotros real, él se escapaba de mis cariños, mientras que yo como una tonta le seguía, con la esperanza de conseguir algo que no estaba destinado para mi.

Algo que ahora tengo pero no de la misma persona, el amor incondicional que me hace sentir segura de estar donde estoy.

Porque a pesar de compartir profundos lazos en aquel tiempo, a pesar de que ambos teníamos sueños, estos no estaban destinados a ser compartidos el uno con el otro.

Pero no te confundas, en mi mente siempre estará el 'que hubiera sido si…' le quería, le quiero… pero no es la persona con la que me corresponde estar, no necesito estar con él, en cambio con Wolven… no podría vivir sin él.

* * *

'_Le doy la espalda a un pasado incierto_

_Para caminar a un irrealizable futuro_

_Porque así soy yo,_

_Un sombra desconocida para ti.'_

* * *

Siento un brazo que me rodea por la cintura y bajo la mirada a los que bailan, notando que Restless ya no está allí.

Y que mi lobo es quien me sostiene mientras canto, ahora con una sonrisa.

Lentamente comienza a balancear mi cuerpo de un lado al otro, en un baile lento, coordinando perfectamente cada paso que dábamos.

Sus brazos son el lugar perfecto para mí.

Sin contar que mide al menos treinta centímetros más que yo, haciéndome sentir protegida en ese lugar, una de las pequeñas ventajas de mi lobo.

Si tan solo Otani pudiera tener lo que yo.

Sé que no sale con nadie y que cada día arruina un poco más su vida por mi culpa, pero no puedo hacer nada a esta distancia…

Sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente sería una buena idea darle lugar a que se ilusione con algo que no es suyo en estos momentos. Ya fueron siete años después de todo…

* * *

'_Le doy la espalda al pasado, _

_Cantando la despedida a un amor que no fue_

_Bailando en el desamparo de la lluvia_

_Creyendo que estoy bien donde no hay mañana.'_

* * *

Recién a mitad de la canción pude poner realmente fuerza a las palabras que estaban saliendo de mi boca.

Recién ahí es que noto que Otani no es el único mirando.

La mayoría de la banda Blast está mirando el escenario.

El calvo, la cantante y el guitarrista más bajo miran a Moonless como si tuviera tres cabezas, mientras uno muy parecido a Starless, pero de apariencia enferma miraba a su contraparte con sentimientos que no se pueden leer claramente.

Claro, el tal Takumi también está mirando con envidia mientras trata de ver a través de nosotros por que podemos tocar de esta manera como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Miro un momento a Nagashi, que asiente ante mis sospechas.

Ellos desean saber más, especialmente de Moonless.

Mejor dicho, saben ya quien solía ser Moonless y ahora desean interrogarle sobre los últimos 5 años de su vida.

Patético…

Me recuerda a nuestros captores hace 7 años. Nos usaron para las guerras en Japón. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un país tan pequeño pudiera ser una parte tan importante entre las guerras de neófitos? Bueno, al menos hace 7 años…

Meses después de haber logrado escapar con algo de control, robado algunas cosas y haber cruzado a nado el océano pacífico hasta Estados Unidos, recién entonces, los Volturi decidieron que era hora de intervenir…

Que irónico, ¿no?

* * *

'_No puedo dormir esta noche tampoco,_

_Los sueños de los dos se me fueron negados_

_Pero estoy bien en estos brazos que me sostienen _

_A pesar del dolor que me has causado con la partida.'_

* * *

Giro, abrazando a mi lobo con una sonrisa torcida en mis labios.

Estamos perfectamente donde estamos, no necesitamos nada más.

El pasado no existe cuando estamos juntos, solo el futuro que se refleja ante mis ojos.

Si estuviera con Otani jamás hubiera conocido a Wolven y eso prácticamente sería doloroso. Wolven viviría durante otra generación hasta que otra mujer estuviera destinada a calmar a su lobo interior…

Yo no estaría acá…

No sabría nada sobre todos esos seres mitológicos que siempre creí producto del imaginario popular.

Yo no sería parte del imaginario colectivo…

* * *

'_Las lágrimas no son por ti_

_Si no por lo que hubiera perdido_

_Si hubiera durado más de lo esperado_

_Para decir que el pasado no me atrapará'_

* * *

Tengo a mi esposo, tengo a mis hermanos y sobrinos, tengo una garrera exitosa y gente que me observa con admiración.

Estoy diseñada para atraer a mis presas, tal vez no la más hermosa de todas, pero no tengo nada que envidiar.

Mi cabello debajo de la capa verde es más rojo que antes, casi de un color sangre que he llegado a adorar…

Mis ojos, sin embargo, son los de un monstruo, alguien que debería estar muerto…

No importa lo que me digan, sé que es así.

No me arrepentiré nunca de haber sido transformada en lo que soy ahora y mucho menos seré desagradecida con mi familia. Después de todo, cuando llegue el crepúsculo, sé que seré mucho más humana de lo que han sido muchos otros en mi situación.

Todo es perfecto mientras canto la última estrofa, el estribillo.

* * *

'_Le doy la espalda al pasado, _

_Cantando la despedida a un amor que no fue_

_Bailando en el desamparo de la lluvia_

_Creyendo que estoy bien donde no hay mañana.'_

* * *

Termina la canción y nosotros bajamos del escenario, es nuestro 'descanso', mientras Nagashi y Layla suben, yendo ella a la batería y él al micrófono, dejando que Restless y Starless tomen las guitarras y se unan a Moonless.

Pero antes de bajar, Nagashi me habla en un tono y volumen que solo los vampiros podemos entender.

**"Takumi va a tratar de convencernos de que trabajemos para él, quiere 'hacer crecer' a la banda, pero va a tratar de separarnos. Aun no sabe nada de Moonless, parece que nadie quiso decirle nada, están preocupados por su reacción."**

**"Me parecía, pero la visión no había sido clara, nosotros nos haremos cargo junto con Lilium y Gangrel… Espero que eso no sea problema."**

Al bajar del escenario, Nagashi comenzó a cantar, mientras yo le hacía señas a Wolven de que fuera a la barra conmigo, sentándonos al lado de Gangrel, que se estaba riendo de algo junto con Lilium.

**"¡Hey, Gangry!"**

Siempre supe que le molestaban los diminutivos, pero era divertido verle poner cara de enojado sin realmente sentirse tan furioso.

**"Anda, no me pongas esa cara fea, que hay cosas para hacer…"**

Les conté la situación y arreglamos para que Lilium bailara conmigo, que sería entonces que se acercaría.

Sabía que se creía irresistible, así que trataría de llegar primero a las mujeres de la banda.

Fue entonces cuando mis ojos giraron dentro del cráneo, viendo lo que pasaría mientras mis extremidades temblaban, asegurándome de cuales eran las posibilidades de lo que ocurriría a la vez que mi lobo me ocultaba de la vista, tranquila de sentir esos brazos a una temperatura muy elevada para el ser humano y feliz de despertar viendo el profundo negro de los ojos de mi lobo.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó, esto saldría bien sin lugar a dudas.

Con un beso en su mejilla y un quejido de molestia por mis músculos adoloridos, tomé la mano de Lilium y la guié a la pista.

Lo bueno, es que a pesar de ser muy alta, Lilium también lo es, tal vez cinco centímetros menos, pero no es tanta diferencia como cuando estaba en mi país natal, que todas mis amigas medían 1,60m como algo excepcional.

Comenzamos a bailar de forma sensual al igual que Crepúsculo que estaba con Gosth en la pista, asintiéndome para indicar que le había llegado el mensaje.

Y pronto llegó.

El hombre de cabello largo y negro.

**"Disculpen, pero es demasiado llamativo, dos mujeres hermosas bailando sin un hombre que les acompañe."**

**"Tal vez es que somos pareja."** Dijo Lilium alzando una ceja.

Esto definitivamente iba a ser divertido.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_'Nuestro hogar es la desesperación_

_Nuestra condena la eternidad_

_Si no podemos pelear nuestro lugar_

_Entonces abracemos con egoísmo lo que tenemos.'_

* * *

**_Nota Final:_**

Estoy orgullosa de llegar a este punto, creanme XD

El próximo capítulo contendrá la canción que le da el título secundario a esta historia: ¿Que darías por el Cielo?

Dios... ¿Realmente llegué a este capítulo? XD


	13. Capítulo 10: Egoismo en Juego Takumi

_Nota:_ Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como va?

Ires! Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti (Conciderando que 1 review cada 4 días es nuestra comunicación) Espero que sea trabajo y no algo grave.

Mimi, espero que ya estés mejor que la última vez.

Bueno, mi orgullo. Mi pequeña canción: ¿Que Darías por el Cielo? La raíz del titulo secundario del ffic. Cada vez falta menos!

Espero que todo ande bien.

Besos y Cuidense

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 10: Egoísmo en juego. Takumi**

Sorprendentes, simplemente eran sorprendentes…

Deseaba que la banda remendada fuera aunque sea la mitad de buenos que ellos.

Habían tocado durante casi dos horas y aun así seguían tocando en su casa, como si no fuera más problema el tocar en la fiesta que debía ser para ellos, no de ellos para el resto.

Todas canciones nuevas, nadie manteniéndose en su puesto, sino que se rotaban con cada canción nueva que tocaban.

Incluso bailando, podía ver la coordinación perfecta de sus cuerpos, como si estuvieran destinados a bailar juntos por la eternidad.

Tal vez pudiera convencerles de que se unieran a ellos, él como manager seguramente ganaría mucho, incluso tal vez convencerlos de que se dividieran en dos bandas diferentes…

Si lo lograba, pronto tendría otras bandas tocando a su puerta para pedirle que les apadrinara…

Entonces el mocoso de pelo cian comenzó a cantar, no había notado el cambio de puestos hasta que comenzaron a cantar nuevamente.

* * *

'_El marchito pasado nos ha marcado_

_Como hijos indeseables de Dios_

_Pero nosotros seguimos caminando,_

_No estaré solo mientras estén a mi lado.'_

* * *

Si, eran buenos, sin lugar a dudas.

Incluso mejores que la banda que él manejaba.

Deseaba poseerlos, eran hermosos, eran talentosos y no estaban atados a nada al contrario de esa banda, Blast.

¿Cómo llegar a ellos?

Ah, dos féminas bailando solas, moviendo las caderas, haciendo que casi todos los hombres les miraran con un hambre mucho más primitivo de lo que creía capaz.

Sería más fácil de lo que creía.

Poniendo la sonrisa más encantadora que poseía, se acomodó la solapa del traje y caminó directo a ellas.

**"Disculpen, pero es demasiado llamativo, dos mujeres hermosas bailando sin un hombre que les acompañe."**

**"Tal vez es que somos pareja."** Dijo la chica rubia alzando una ceja.

Esa respuesta le agarró desprevenido.

* * *

'_Nuestro hogar es la desesperación_

_Nuestra condena la eternidad_

_Si no podemos pelear nuestro lugar_

_Entonces abracemos con egoísmo lo que tenemos.'_

* * *

**"Es broma, no somos pareja."** Aclaró la más alta, de cabello verde y ojos rojos.

Fue entonces que las dudas que no había notado antes llegaron a él.

**"¿No es un poco incómodo estar con los lentes rojos durante tanto tiempo? Me han comentado que hace mal a la vista."**

Las mujeres se miraron la una a la otra, como si se tratara de una broma entre ellas antes de estallar en carcajadas.

**"No, son especiales, uno se acostumbra con el tiempo y se olvida de ellos."**

Le resultaba misteriosa la forma en que le restaba importancia al asunto y a su vez parecía que hablara de algo completamente diferente.

**"Disculpen, hermosuras, pero parece que no me he presentado, Takumi Ichinose, para servirles."** Tomó la mano de la mujer más alta y la besó con una reverencia. Para luego alzarse y mirar a los ojos dorados de la mujer rubia. **"Si no les importa, creo que no estoy al tanto de sus nombres."**

La mujer de cabello verde alzó una ceja mientras se giraba a la otra hablando como si no estuviera ahí.

**"Oye, está hablando con las dueñas del lugar y ni siquiera sabe sus nombres."**

Vio como la otra mujer se encogía de hombros, sin darle gran importancia al tema.

**"Debe ser porque nunca damos nuestros nombres. Ni en la red aparecen estos."**

* * *

'_Ven a mi, bestia del averno_

_Enséñanos a cantar, por nuestra libertad_

_Cuando la sangre corra por tu espalda._

_¿Qué darías por el cielo?'_

* * *

Se estaba comenzando a irritar.

No se supondría que dos mujeres actuaran así. Las mujeres se tiraban a sus pies, no le ignoraban.

Las mujeres Rogaban por atención, no al revés.

Ellas deberían sentirse alagadas de que él estuviera dispuesto a abrir su emprendimiento con la banda Black Stones para tratar de incluirles…

Antes de mostrar un gesto de molestia, trató de relajarse.

Siempre había sido egoísta, posesivo y algo manipulador, pero su estado anímico estaba llegando a nuevos límites en esos últimos 5 años.

Todo comenzó con algo tonto…

Había salido con Hachi durante un tiempo…

Bueno, había salido con Hachi un par de veces, hasta que esta le dijo que no quería saber nada de él por teléfono.

No es que le haya amado ni mucho menos. Aprecio, si, hasta podría decir que tenía cierto cariño por la chica. Pero él no creía en el amor.

Sin embargo, le había hecho suya… y no podía negar su parte posesiva que le decía que nunca la dejara ir.

Trató de contactarse con ella durante un tiempo, hasta que decidió aparecer directamente en su casa. ¿Cómo se podría resistir luego de que hubiera ido personalmente?

Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todo se había vuelto un infierno.

* * *

'_El negro ángel nos ampara_

_De la inesperada realidad_

_El aire no nos sostendrá esta noche_

_Pero juntos podremos flotar'_

* * *

Estaba embarazada.

Estaba embarazada de él. No de ese 'noviecito' que ahora trabajaba para él, no de ese novio tonto que le había engañado meses atrás.

Iba a ser padre…

Y estaba asustado.

Por un momento creyó que debería haberle dejado hablar de lo que ella quería hacer y no llevar adelante toda la charla él.

Hubiera preferido que le dijera que no quería nada que ver con él y seguir adelante, en lugar de creerse lo suficiente 'maduro' como para tomar esa decisión por los dos.

Por un momento se había convencido de que la chica era feliz. Que tal vez si ella se 'enamoraba' de él nuevamente, todo sería maravilloso.

Incluso le concedía casi todos sus caprichos, la única persona que estaba sobre Hachi ante sus ojos era ELLA.

Ella, la que tenía la voz de un ángel.

Ella, la que les abandonó al igual que Hachi.

Cuando habían llegado al hospital donde se suponían Hachi estaba dando luz a la niña hija suya, fue con cierto miedo.

Al parecer el parto había sido prematuro, no se sabía que había pasado, pero Hachi tenía agendado el parto para dentro de 2 meses, no para esas fechas.

Y cuando llegó, no había nadie.

* * *

'_Oh, fuegos del infierno_

_Que derriten nuestras alas como cera_

_Concedan una última oportunidad_

_A estos pobres viajeros terrenales.'_

* * *

Tanto los pertenecientes a Trapnest como a Black Stones estaban mudos comenzando la búsqueda incansable de la mujer que había dejado el hospital hacía ya dos días, solo dejando a la beba y una nota.

No decía mucho, solo que no se podía quedar y que cuidara bien de la niña.

**"Me pregunto que dirá Layla de estos invitados, la verdad que son muy mal educados…"**

Las voces regresaron, el sonido regresó, no solo las palabras que apenas tocaban su conciente, sino que además las guitarras que tocaban duramente marcando un ritmo de rock brusco que contrastaba con la suave voz del jovencito.

**"Disculpen señoritas, pero me ha llamado la atención de que todos los que están aquí son familia, me sorprende que hayan llegado tan lejos sin un manager."** Trató de ser más suave, eso de pensar demasiado era malo para él.

**"Cierto que aun está aquí."** El hombre alzó una ceja ante el comentario de la más baja de las dos. **"Es un negocio de familia, no se haga ilusiones."** Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ahí vio su oportunidad de meterse en sus vidas aunque fuera un poco.

Con los brazos rodeo las cinturas de las mujeres y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios.

**"Y, ¿Que puedo hacer para llegar a ser al menos de confianza?"**

Pero las mujeres no le miraban a él, sino a alguien detrás de él, anunciado por una enorme sombra que le cubría.

**"Primero sería bueno que soltaras a nuestras esposas."** Se giró para ver a dos enormes hombres realmente opuestos aunque ambos de cabello oscuro. Uno pálido y el otro morocho. Uno de ojos claros amarillentos y el otro de profundo amarillo.

* * *

'_Ven a mi, bestia del averno_

_Enséñanos a cantar, por nuestra libertad_

_Cuando la sangre corra por tu espalda._

_¿Qué darías por el cielo?'_

* * *

**"Y segundo, nos gustaría que…'**

Un apagón, un ruido fuerte luego silenciado, el distintivo sonido de una tormenta que se hallaba fuera de esas paredes y el de un generador trabajando.

**"¿Ves? Te dije que era buena idea poner el generador en el cuarto con paredes a prueba de sonido, sino causaría mucho escándalo."** Señaló la mujer más alta al hombre más pálido.

**"Tu ganas."** Este alzó las manos derrotado. **"Si no podía apostar con Alice, contigo aun menos."**

Alice, debería recordar ese nombre.

Junto con el nombre Layla…

Layla, como Reira se llamaba en realidad…

Las luces, ahora la mitad apagadas, daban un aspecto más tétrico al lugar.

Unas voces desde afuera comenzaron a ir y venir sin sentido, solo podía entender frases vagas, como: _'¿Cómo pudiste?', 'Sé razonable'_ y la especial, _'alejate de mi o te romperé el cuello'_

De un momento a otro podría jurar que un rayo había caído al otro lado de la ventana a causa del fulgor. Ese momento bastó para que en la baja tensión una figura entrara por la puerta doble que era el acceso principal de la casa, causando que diera un salto hacia atrás.

Ojos dorados escasearon el lugar aun con ira de fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido afuera, mirando al grupo que seguía tocando como si de nada se tratase, sin prestar atención al corte de luz, la baja tensión y la intensa mirada en ellos.

Hasta que la mirada se clavó en dos personas.

La chica albina y el hombre rubio.

Apenas asintió la joven y siguió bailando hasta las últimas notas.

La mujer de la puerta se tranquilizaba lentamente bajo la música, recordando una extraña y desalineada Blancanieves.

* * *

'_Oh, no sueltes mi mano, _

_No pidas perdón_

_Vivir en el abismo_

_Cantar con temor._

_Cuando la sangre corra por tu espalda._

_¿Qué darías por el cielo?_

_¿Qué darías por volar?'_

* * *

Como algunos dicen…

Mejor que vuelen los pájaros.

Y por desgracia, él no era uno.

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**

_Muerte era lo único que estaba escrito en sus ojos y estaba dirigido directo a él._

_Cuando todo había comenzado, Carlisle pensó que era buena idea…_

_Después de todo, las intenciones son lo que cuentan._

_Y las de Edward eran las más puras de todas._

_Pero ver a su esposa a punto de arrancarle el cuello si se atrevía a acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, como un águila al cual se le han sido robados los polluelos, le hizo reconsiderar su posición._


	14. Interludio II: Ataduras

_Nota:_ Bueno, no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews, así que lo haré por aquí.

Mimi: Bingo! Los personajes son exactamente esos. Claro, que viendo todo desde el punto de vista de Takumi... no sabe ni los nombres de ellos, así que es confuso sin lugar a dudas... Es bueno saber que tu estado animico está mejorando.

Ires: Es bueno saber que estás bien. Una lástima que no sea muy fanatica ni de Oye Arnold ni de Candy Candy (El primero por un 'primito' que practicamente me enfermó con Arnold y el segundo porque el canal que lo pasaba practicamente me frustró luego de cambiar los horarios cuando ya había visto la mitad y no pude terminar de ver la serie.) Y la que llegó, es Esme... Si está Edward, Esme, Carlisle y Alice no deberían estar tan lejos...

En cuanto a la canción: Esta, si bien es macabra, tiene un doble significado. A pesar de todo el mal, aun hay esperanzas y no están dispuestos a dejarlas ir. Practicamente dice que puede pasar cualquier cosa, que mientras estén juntos van a seguir adelante.

Este es un Interludio corto en comparación a los últimos capítulos, pero espero que valga la pena.

Bueno, espero saber pronto de ustedes.

Besos y Cuidense.

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Interludio II**

**Ataduras**

Miró su propio rostro, extendiendo su mano para tocarlo en el espejo.

Rojo, solo veía rojo.

_'Mis ojos son castaños, mis ojos son castaños, mis ojos son castaños.'_

**"Aunque lo repitas una y otra vez en tu mente, no van a cambiar. Tus ojos son rojos, Kurai, no castaños. ¿Qué pasa? Hace días que estás actuando rara. Hoy en el escenario cometiste cinco errores, no que alguien lo haya notado, pero no es normal en ti que algo como ello suceda."**

La chica miró al joven de cabello cian, que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándole detenidamente.

**"Hace media hora que llegamos a casa y aun no te cambiaste."** Miró inquisitiva al chico que vestía un simple jean algo desgastado y una remera lisa algo grande para su tamaño y luego a su propio exuberante vestido gótico de blanco y negro. **"Hace cuatro años que no crezco, no encuentro razón para comprar ropa nueva hasta que esta pase su tiempo de utilidad."**

**"Creo que ese tiempo ya llegó, ¿No te parece?"** Giró a ver la cama, que se encontraba vacía. El cuarto, coloreado de un tono púrpura profundo con vivos crema y ropa de cama junto con cortinas del mismo color. El lugar estaba muy vacío.

**"Wolven acompañó al resto de cacería. Solo estamos nosotros y Starless. Él también está preocupado por ti."**

Con un suspiro, la chica bloqueó su mente y volviéndose a mirar en el espejo de cuerpo completo directo a los ojos, negó con la cabeza.

**"No hay de que preocuparse. No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada. Ya sabes, siento como si no hubiera dormido hace años." **Respondió en broma, pero el chico no le respondió. Todo lo contrario, frunció el seño y habló en voz más baja, pero clara.

**"Star, ven aquí, no quiere hablar y me acaba de bloquear de su mente."**

**"¿Qué haces?"**

**"Simple, si no me quieres decir que es lo que pasa, entonces Star lo averiguará. A él no le puedes negar el acceso a tu mente."**

Luego de un momento de silencio, una figura más alta y delgada apareció, interrumpiendo la competencia de miradas asesinas.

**"Erm… ¿Qué pasa acá?"**

**"A Kuraihana le pasa algo pero no quiere decirme que. Hasta me bloqueó de su cabeza, ¡está repasando las tablas numéricas desde el 1000 x 1000 hacia atrás en números romanos!"**

Encogiéndose bajo la mirada penetrante de su amigo, ella dejó caer la cabeza y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

**"Es solo… ¿Qué les ata a esto?" Largó finalmente.**

**"¿Esto? ¿Qué esto?"**

**"¡Somos vampiros, por el amor de Dios! Se supone que cazamos humanos, dormimos en ataúdes y somos maquiavélicos. Se supone que debemos matar, pero de repente estamos acá. Nos alimentamos de animales, somos los chicos buenos entre los malos. Los tontos que buscan redención a costa de sus vidas."** La chica hacía movimientos con los brazos como para ponerle énfasis a lo que decía. **"¿Qué les ata a este lugar y a la vida 'vegetariana'?"**

Starless finalmente dio unos pasos dentro del lugar, negando con la cabeza al ver a la chica que conocía hace años derrumbarse ante lo que era, luego de años de no prestar mayor atención a su condición.

**"El que no queremos ser monstruos."** Respondió seguro y suave.

**"¿Por qué? Quiero decir. Entiendo de Crepúsculo y Gosth, ambos convivieron con una familia de vampiros que eran vegetarianos. Incluso, Gosth se alimentó de humanos y experimento la muerte en sus propias manos… Pero a nosotros, ¿Qué nos ata?"**

**"Nuestros deseos pasados y presentes." **Respondió Nagashi esta vez. **"Todos quisimos una familia en algún momentos, todos quisimos ser amados incondicionalmente. Y aquí, tenemos una familia, alguien que cubrirá nuestras espaldas cuando lo necesitemos, alguien que nos levantará cuando caigamos."** Con un suspiro, volvió a hablar para poner énfasis a sus palabras**. "Porque aquí importamos. No por lo que podemos hacer, sino por el simple hecho de ser. Eso se lo debemos agradecer a Lilium, Gangrel, Crepúsculo y Gosth, que fueron los que nos enseñaron esta vida."**

**"No serías la primera que quiere revelarse." **Star se había parado al lado de ella, colocando una mano en su hombro y viéndose en el espejo a su lado. **"En el pasado, el novio de Crepúsculo había pasado por una etapa rebelde y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo aceptado en la familia."**

**"¿Y ella aún así salió con él?"** Le miró sorprendida.

**"Deberías saber que ella es incapaz de cerrarle las puertas a nadie, no importa lo que hayan hecho. Ella lo amaba y él a ella."**

**"No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo."**

**"Que no importa lo que hagas, ellos son nuestra familia. Nos aman y nosotros a ellos, aunque algunos como Restless y Lilium no sean tan demostrativos. Y la familia perdona, no importa lo que hagas."** Nagashi se paró al otro lado, también frente al espejo, colocando su mano también sobre el hombro de la chica.

**"Yo te perdono, Kuraihana. Pero primero debes aceptar lo que hiciste para poder perdonarte a ti misma."**

**"Yo…"** La chica buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero al notar que no había nada más que la cruda realidad, miró en el espejo sus ojos rojos llenos de tristeza. **"Me alimenté de un humano. Maté a alguien… alguien que seguramente tiene familia, alguien que será extrañado. Alguien que para mi no tiene ni rostro ni nombre."** Sus hombros temblaban con sollozos secos.** "No sé como Wolven me perdonará."**

**"Kurai, somos vampiros. Seres de instinto, no pudiste verlo venir, está bien. No somos perfectos."**

El más joven de los tres, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica en un medio abrazo reconfortante, mientras el otro asentía sus palabras.

**"Hacía cuatro años que no me alimentaba de un humano." **Soltó las palabras ahogadas. **"Es solo… debería haberlo visto. ¿Por qué no lo vi? Yo soy la responsable de que no nos crucemos con humanos cuando estamos hambrientos y soy yo la que se sale de la dieta y se convierte en una asesina."**

**"Hana, querida."** Trata de llamarle la atención su amigo, mientras le masajea en círculos la espalda para calmarle. **"Tanto tu como yo sabemos lo difícil que es mantenernos en línea luego de habernos alimentado durante dos años de humanos hasta por fin haber llegado con nuestra familia. No eres la primera en perder el control. ¿Recuerdas hace tres años? Yo maté a una familia completa. Incluyendo niños…"**

**"Y yo, cuando era neófito, tuve un desliz con un grupo de personas que estaban acampando. Tuvimos que matar a cuatro personas para que nadie se entere de lo que realmente había pasado…"**

**"Y en ambas ocasiones fuimos perdonados. Ellos saben lo difícil que es, el resto también ha tenido problemas."**

**"Pero yo…"** Quiso decir algo, cargada de la desdicha que sentía.

**"Pero nada. Cuando regresen, le contarás a Crepúsculo lo que pasó y no se habla más del tema."**

Con un suspiro, la chica agachó la cabeza.

**"Tengo miedo…"**

**"Lo sé."**

El más alto de los chicos, toma la mano de ella y la alza.

**"Tu eres la que ve el futuro, Hana. Mira. Mira los hilos que te atan. Mira por ti misma como te perdonan y como te aceptan. Deja que te muestre el pasado, como nos han perdonado a cada uno y como nos han aceptado con nuestras fallas. No estás sola."**

**"No entiendo nada…."**

**"Kurai, es simple. A Crepúsculo y Gosth les ata el amor y la esperanza, al igual que a Moonless. A Lilium y Gangrel los sostiene la familia, a Restless el miedo y a nosotros nos ata el pasado y el presente. A ti te ata el futuro, tan sencillo como eso."**

**"No quiero ser una carga…"**

**"Si fueras una carga, no estaríamos acá."**

**"Cuando pasó el incidente, estaba distraída. Tuve una visión… Otani y Chiharu en uno de nuestros conciertos."** Nagashi miró inquisitivamente a Starless, mientras este miraba sorprendido a Kuraihana. **"No solo ellos, parece que tocábamos contra una banda llamada Black Stones." **Su mirada pasó de Star a Kuraihana en segundos, comprendiendo de que se trataba todo, comprendiendo su distracción.** "No solo eso, también había otros vampiros. Era como si el pasado se hubiera unido en nuestra contra…"**

**"Realmente hace falta que hablas con el resto y abras el canal mental para que todos puedan ver con sus propios ojos. Si es lo que creo, parece que el futuro nos depara algo que no podremos controlar."**

**"Lo haré… Gracias, pero, quisiera estar sola un rato."**

Asintiendo, los dos muchachos salieron de la habitación y ella se giró dándole la espalda al espejo.

Por un momento podría haber jurado ver el rostro que tanto extrañaba.

No el de Kuraihana, no el de la flor oscura.

Ojos castaños y rostro aniñado viéndole con preocupación y seriedad.

Una sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

Al final del día, el antes y el después no eran tan diferentes…

Y ella, viendo al futuro, estaba atada al pasado.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Instinto Maternal_**


	15. Capítulo 11: Instinto Maternal Esme

_Nota: _Y bueno, aca, retomando la linea principal de la historia... Esme, nuestra querida Esme tiene algo que decir con respecto a los secretos que su familia le ha guardado y como se adivina por el capítulo 10, no esta muy feliz por esto...

Es bueno saber que están bien.

Besos y Cuidense

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 11: Instinto Maternal. Esme Cullen**

**"¿Me estás diciendo que mi Bella fue abandonada, quebrada y rota, y nadie tuvo la amabilidad de comentarme de esos 'pequeños' detalles?"**

Estaban en medio del bosque, a unos pocos kilómetros del lugar donde iban a encontrarse con Edward, que se había adelantado con su propio auto.

El lugar no parecía ser visitado seguido y solo el brillo de algunas estrellas se colaba por las ramas de los árboles.

Y él tenía miedo.

Lo podía sentir, lo podía oler, lo podía saborear.

Y, más importante, estaba lo suficientemente furiosa como para disfrutar de cada instante de sufrimiento que le causara a su marido.

**"Esme, por favor. Tienes que entender. Suficientemente duro fue para ti que hubiera muerto…"**

**"Ahórrate las palabras Carlisle."** Sus ojos dorados viajaron a la casi catatónica Alice, que miraba la situación con ojos prácticamente perdidos en algún lugar desconocido, pero su pose salvaje no se relajó. **"Sé que me escuchas, Alice."** Siguió con voz más baja, como una ligera nana. **"Calculo que tu tampoco creíste necesario avisarme de nada, ¿No es así?"**

La joven le miró directo a los ojos, aun sin decir nada.

La frustración pudo más que ella.

Tomó con ambas manos el cuello de la simple camisa blanca de algodón, tan diferente a la elegancia con la que solía vestir, y la zarandeó.

Quería una reacción, quería una respuesta y si tenía que abofetear a su hija adoptiva para conseguirla, no dudaría en hacerlo.

**"Demonios, ¿Qué estoy pensando?"** Escupió sus palabras, mientras soltaba a la chica que apenas se había defendido, moviendo una mano con la misma fuerza que la de un humano. **"¡Ustedes son ancestrales!"**

**"Esme, por favor, tranquilízate." **Trató nuevamente de razonar su esposo, haciendo gestos para que se calme con las manos. **"Bella está viva, ella está bien. Es un vampiro, así que no la perderás nunca."** Intentó acercarse, pero en cuanto dio un paso, un gruñido gutural le llegó a los oídos, haciendo que volviera a retroceder.

**"¡Que me tranquilice! ¿Qué me tranquilice? Parece que no eres muy conciente de lo que acabas de hacer, Carlisle. Acabas de decirle a tu esposa que le mentiste sobre la causa de la muerte de una de tus hijas, ¡a tu esposa! ¿En cuanto más me has mentido, esposo?"**

Muerte era lo único que estaba escrito en sus ojos y estaba dirigido directo a él.

Cuando todo había comenzado, Carlisle pensó que era buena idea…

Después de todo, las intenciones son lo que cuentan.

Y las de Edward eran las más puras de todas.

Pero ver a su esposa a punto de arrancarle el cuello si se atrevía a acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, como un águila al cual se le han sido robados los polluelos, le hizo reconsiderar su posición.

**"Entiéndeme, yo también la consideraba parte de la familia…"** Trató de razonar.

**"¡Estas enfermo! ¿Sabías? Si la consideraras familia, como mínimo deberíamos haber asistido a su funeral, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Charlie tratando de llamarnos y tu ignorando las llamadas?" **Resopló furiosa.** "¡Ahora me doy cuenta por que! No quería decirnos que estaba muerta… ¡no! Lo que quería decirnos era que había desaparecido… seguramente el pobre hombre creyó que se había escapado a buscar a mi estimado hijo Edward, creyó que nosotros sabíamos donde estaba. ¡Eres un desgraciado!"**

Necesitaba gastar energía, necesitaba alejarse de él, necesitaba recuperar sus funciones cerebrales antes de que atacara a los dos miembros de la familia que quedaban…

Así que corrió.

Corrió donde sabía que estaban las respuestas a todo, donde sus otros hijos descansaban en ese momento.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el Mercedes que iba en la misma dirección, seguro con su marido y su hija adentro.

Tenía que ser más rápida, debía irse, debía encontrarle y protegerle de la injusticia que su familia le había hecho pasar.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

Recordaba, hacía diez años como si hubiera sido ayer.

Todo comenzó con Alice y Jasper, este hacía días que este estaba inquieto, como si una profunda depresión se hubiera apoderado de él…

En un comienzo había pensado que se trataba de que Alice no estaba bien, pero esta no parecía tan afectada como para causar ese claro malestar en Jasper, ya que este sabía como bloquear los sentimientos de la familia más cercana. Al final, vivían juntos, era algo necesario para que la convivencia fuera fructífera.

Luego, lo que le siguió fue realmente doloroso…

Jasper se fue, nadie dijo donde ni por que, solo recordaba regresar de una cacería y escuchar a la distancia el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y un auto arrancar…

Un auto que nadie volvió a ver desde entonces.

Así que había acelerado, había corrido tan rápido como podía, algo le había pasado a la familia y ella tenía que saber de que se trataba.

Cuando llegó, Carlisle estaba sosteniendo a una Alice con los ojos girados dentro de su cráneo y murmurando incoherencias, demasiado metida en su propia visión como para reconocer su entorno. Jasper ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue pedir de llamar a Edward, mientras ella se fue a la cocina. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, ya no tenía a nadie para quien cocinar. Tal vez porque extrañaba a Bella y quería hacer algo que ambas disfrutaban en los pocos momentos a solas que habían podido tener desde que comenzó a salir con Edward.

Tan metida estaba en lo que había, que no había escuchado lo que hablaban hasta que escuchó a Rosalie amenazar que si Edward regresaba, ella y Emmett se iban.

Hizo lo que generalmente hacía e ignoró la amenaza, ya que por lo general son vacías… Rosalie siempre había sido una chica consentida, quizá se queje mucho, pero al final simplemente trataba de complacer al resto…

Pero por una vez se equivocó…

Cuando a lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar el motor del volvo plateado, sus dos hijos mayores fueron a despedirse, diciendo que si Jasper y Bella por alguna casualidad estaban vivos, ellos les iban a encontrar.

Quiso decirles que por supuesto que estaban vivos. Que Bella se debía estar poniendo al día con su vida humana, después de todo, por ello se fueron y que Jasper regresaría en cualquier momento, al fin y al cabo, él amaba a Alice, no la dejaría así como así… que ellos regresarían a Forks en cuanto pudiera convencer a Edward de que había cometido un error al dejar a Bella por una tontería y que trabajarían duro en el control de Jasper así este podría pasar tiempo al lado de Bella como una familia que eran y cuando la transformaran, todo estaría bien…

Pero estos negaron con la cabeza y se marcharon.

Si es posible más furiosos que antes…

Y ahora comprendía, ellos sabían que nada estaba bien.

La noticia de Bella golpeó muy fuerte. Alice se sentía culpable, Edward se sentía culpable e incluso Carlisle ya no era como antes…

Y solo quedaba ella para mantener a la familia unida.

Ella, a la que habían tomado por tonta y frágil, a la que le habían dado la espalda cada vez que preguntaba por los cuatro hijos perdidos…

Ella, que lentamente vio como Alice se encerraba en si misma hasta el punto de parecer catatónica y enloqueciendo visión a visión cada vez que notaba que no era de ninguno de ellos, cada vez que buscaba en el futuro sin rendirse por su marido y su hermana, su mejor amiga.

Durante 10 años había soportado ver como tanto Edward como Carlisle se encerraban durante horas con textos de medicina, trabajando hasta el cansancio, a veces sin siquiera salir por días enteros.

Como Alice encadenó a Edward en el sótano para que este no fuera a buscar su último final.

Se habían transformado en una pobre excusa de familia y lo sabía.

Pero esto… esto era demasiado.

Le habían mentido, y ella se había permitido convertirse en el pilar de una vida engañosa… se había permitido convertirse en el pilar de sus vidas, la causa de que sigan adelante, todo basado en una mentira que no solo le encegueció a ella, sino que al resto también.

Tenía que verles y saber que estaban bien, saber que todo era mentira para poder aceptar en lo que la familia se había transformado.

Vio la casa Victoriana a no mucho de distancia, sin notar que el ruido de motor que antes estaba detrás suyo ahora estaba delante, mientras bajaba la velocidad para situarse ante el lugar.

El lugar donde sus niños vivían… era majestuoso, como la casa que habían abandonado en Forks, pero considerablemente más grande, no debían vivir solos en el lugar.

Extendió una mano, decidida a tocar la puerta, pero otra mano le detuvo…

Una mano grande, de hombre, una mano que reconocería en cualquier lugar le estaba apartando de lo que le separaba de sus hijos, lo cual en ese mismo momento no era le mejor idea de todas.

**"¿Qué quieres, Carlisle?"**

Su hija catatónica no estaba a mucha distancia de ellos, detrás del padre, como un buen perro de compañía.

No estaba de humor para esas cosas, así que dirigió sus ojos a su marido, que le miraba suplicante.

**"Me repito, ¿Qué quieres, Carlisle?"**

Comenzaba el enojo a ganar una buena parte de ella otra vez y no estaba dispuesta a quebrarse frente al hombre. Al menos, no esta vez.

**"Hay algo que no te dije…"**

**"¿Hay algo más?"** Pregunto desdeñosa. **"¿Realmente quiero saber esa información o no me la dijiste para no causarme más daño?"**

**"Esme, Charlie se suicidó… un año después de que Bella desapareciera."**

_**"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"**_ Exclamó horrorizada. **"Ese pobre hombre nos confió la vida de su hija y no solo la quebramos, sino que le arruinamos la existencia a él. Se fue creyendo que nosotros nos robamos a su hija."**

**"_Se razonable_, por favor…"**

**"¡¿Se razonable?!"** Gritó tratando de sonar irónica. **"Debo ir a ver a mis hijos, así que si no te importa, _¡apártate de mi o te romperé el cuello!_"** De un tirón se soltó del agarre y empujó las puertas dobles, sin notar que el cielo estrellado se había oscurecido y las luces se habían apagado en el interior del lugar a la vez que una tormenta eléctrica se gestaba sobre su cabeza.

No, no había notado nada hasta que un grito de sorpresa de parte de Carlisle a su espalda se escuchó. Un rayo había caído cerca de él, separándole de ella.

Entró, buscando con la mirada a sus hijos.

Notó a Emmett y Rosalie hablando con otra vampira alta y delgada con el cabello verde, que había estado en el escenario y por el olor, un hombre lobo que debía ser el moreno y un humano que les veía molesto.

Varios vampiros estaban en el escenario y en la pista de baile, estaban ellos dos.

Jasper con su cabello rubio dorado algo desordenado como los chicos de moda, haciendo girar en la pista a una chica albina, una chica albina que era su Bella, podría reconocer ese olor en cualquier lado, ahora mezclado con el dulce aroma a incienso que traía el vampirismo al igual que los reflejos y gracia que no solía poseer en sus años de humana.

Bella y Jasper estaban bien, estaban juntos y luego de que terminara la canción podrían hablar.

De mientras, se acercó al grupo que estaba con sus otros hijos.

_'No digas sus nombres.' _Escuchó desde algún lugar.

Se giró, buscando a quien habló, hasta que le vio en el escenario, acababa de cantar, un jovencito de no más de 18 años, seguramente menos, que le miraba directamente a pesar de estar recitando las últimas palabras al micrófono.

Le hizo una seña, apuntando a su cabeza. Le había mandado el mensaje mentalmente. Le asintió para hacerle saber que había entendido y siguió su camino, captando la charla a medio camino.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que se arreglen?" **Preguntó Emmett

**"Un año para que puedan estar en el mismo cuarto sin que ella lo mate, tres para que tengan una charla civilizada, cinco para que él se arrastre a ella rogando perdón."** Respondió la vampiresa desconocida.

**"¿Y hasta entonces?"** preguntó el hombre-lobo, que recién comenzaba a reconocer como uno de lo niños quileutes.

**"Se quedará con nosotros… claro, mi lobo, deberás ponerte mucho perfume, por unos meses hasta que ella misma comience a considerarte parte de la familia…"**

**"Entonces está arreglado, espero que no te moleste los arreglos, tenemos una casa amplia, podrás tener tu propia privacidad aquí."** Sorprendida vio como Rosalie se giraba a verle directamente y como el hombre humano de mal humor se alejaba.

**"Erm… claro, ¿Cómo sabían?"**

**"Tu hija Alice no es la única con el don de ver el futuro."** Señaló la desconocida con una amplia sonrisa, dejándole ver unos enormes ojos rojos, lo cual le asustó un poco. Un vampiro que bebe sangre de humanos. **"Tranquila, soy vegetariana, pero parece que algo salió mal cuando 'nací'. Mi nombre es Kuraihana, soy la esposa de Wolven."** Dijo extendiéndole una mano, mientras con la otra señalaba al hombre-lobo.

**"Tranquila, sé lo que está pensando, los lobos y los murciélagos no se mezclan, pero mire no más, parece que realmente toda regla tiene su excepción…" **Habló el hombre abrazando a la chica de costado y también extendiéndole la mano ante su expresión sorprendida. **"Wolven, solía ser el hijo menor de Billy Black. Un gusto."**

**"Esme… no sé si decir Cullen sería lo correcto en este momento."** Respondió en medio del shock de ver al licántropo abrazar a la vampira. A lo cual el grupo rió ligeramente restándole importancia.

Realmente estaba cómoda en el lugar y en ese momento era todo lo que importaba.

Allí estaba en familia.

**"Linda tormenta eléctrica que causaste allí fuera, mamá."** Agregó Emmett de buena gana.

A lo cual solo pudo ver sin comprender.

**"Tranquila, pronto te presentaremos a todos, por ahora, Wolven acá tiene que cumplir con una apuesta…"** Le dio un codazo la chica de nombre Kuraihana.

**"Todo menos eso, todo menos esa canción…"**

**"Anda, podría ser peor…"**

**"¿Peor que cuando me hicieron disfrazarme de Drácula para Halloween? Lo dudo."**

**"Cállate, Lobo y ve por el micrófono…"**

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la discusión juguetona de los dos, esto sería divertido, pero no sabía que era precisamente.

**"¿Qué va a cantar?"**

**"Es un cover…"** Respondió entre risas Rosalie, nunca le había visto tan feliz de la vida. **"Va a cantar Bloodsucker 2000… Esto va a ser impagable."**

Si, el lugar era el indicado para ella.

* * *

_Nota del Final:_

Si señoritas!! Nuestro hombre-lobo favorito va a cantar 'Chupa-sangre' 2000, toda una tortura si fuera él...

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_No, es muy tarde_

_Muerdo, succiono, te vacío_

_No hay escapatoria_

_Debes seguirme al_

_al impero de los vampiros_

_Donde los sueños se transforman en miedos_

_A una tierra llamada Transilvania_

_Donde la vida comienza de noche._

_Comienza a la noche._


	16. Capítulo 12: La Familia Perfecta Emmett

_Nota:_ Bueno, ya estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia... tengo calculados 4 capítulos, 2 interludios y 1 epílogo XD

Sep, lentamente se va completando...

Aquí tienen la historia de la Familia Black, contada por uno de sus miembros con menos participación hasta ahora. Emmett Cullen.

Espero que sus vidas sigan bien y en orden

Besos y cuidense

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 12: La Familia Perfecta Emmett Cullen**

Muchos se quejan de que no hay familia perfecta en realidad.

Pero yo, yo sé mejor que ellos.

No existe la familia completamente perfecta, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero si existe la familia perfecta para uno.

Veo como las chicas se distancian, algunas yendo a camerinos para poder quitarse las pelucas y el aerosol del cabello, dando señas todas de que los chicos podemos tomar los instrumentos.

Crepúsculo, mi hermanita, la única que tiene el cabello lo suficientemente raro como para no necesitar cubrirlo con productos desagradables para hacerle resaltar.

Es la familia perfecta para mí.

'_Ahora es hora de bailar_

_Y hora de rezar _

_Muévete cerca de mí_

_Y escucha lo que digo_

_Es hora de la tortura_

_Mi niñito_

_Así que sígueme_

_Dentro de la noche'_

Primero que nada, mi esposa, Lilium. Es una persona especial a pesar de que se enoje si me confundo y le llamo por el 'viejo nombre', lo admito, ella cambió mucho desde que vivíamos con los Cullen.

Antes no estaba a favor de los cambios, no deseaba que nada cambie, no deseaba ver crecer a la familia. El cambio le vino bien.

Ahora se puede decir que lleva una vida mucho más feliz, compartiendo su carga de ser un vampiro y de perder en control con varios neófitos.

Y Jaspes, ¿Qué puedo decir de él?

Sabía que era feliz con Alice, pero en cierta forma egoísta, estoy feliz de que haya terminado con ella y se haya casado con Crepúsculo. Con ella puede no solo compartir la carga de ser vampiro, sino la carga emocional que implica su poder.

Ni siquiera trató de matarme cuando le puse el nombre Gosth, basándome en la película 'Gasparín, el fantasma amigable' y créeme, ese es un logro.

Claro, no todos empezamos bien, el gran ejemplo fue la misma Crepúsculo.

'Déjame hundirte

Déjame besar tu cuello

Por favor, no temas

Te mostraré cosas que no olvidarás'

Cuando la encontramos, hacía ya tres meses que había sido transformada, recuerdo esa imagen como si hubiera sido ayer.

Nunca podría olvidarla.

Recuerdo haber seguido la esencia de Gosth y la de un pulgoso a una casa en medio de la nada en algún lugar de la península, recuerdo haber seguido un rastro de sangre de animal, por el olor era el de un ciervo.

Y al entrar, la casa estaba vacía, la recordaba porque allí habíamos pasado dos años con la familia Cullen y nos habíamos mudado hacia Forks poco después.

Al entrar, las paredes parecían contraerse a nuestro alrededor de lo vacío que estaba el lugar. No tenía muebles, no había pinturas ni nada en que sentarse.

Lo único que indicaba que estaba habitada era ese ruidito que nos llamaba desde una de las habitaciones del piso superior, la habitación donde desaparecía la sangre.

Al abrir la puerta recuerdo a Rosalie encogerse ante la desesperación que se podía palpar en el ambiente.

En un rincón estaba la figura de mi hermanita.

Crepúsculo estaba tirando de su cabello, ya entonces blanco, mientras miraba el ciervo muerto profundamente dolida.

No quería alimentarse.

Gosth desesperado la sostenía con tanta ternura que empalagaría a cualquiera si la situación lo ameritara. Por último, el olor a pulgoso venía desde un rincón, era Wolven, que cuidaba de Crepúsculo mientras Jasper salía de caza por los dos.

Increíblemente la reacción de Lili fue mejor que la mía.

Tal vez porque reconoció los ojos rojos de Cres antes que yo. O porque yo estaba muy ocupado mirando al hombre-lobo como para prestarle atención al resto.

'_No, es muy tarde_

_Muerdo, succiono, te vacío_

_No hay escapatoria_

_Debes seguirme al_

_Al imperio de los vampiros_

_Donde los sueños se transforman en miedos_

_A una tierra llamada Transilvania_

_Donde la vida comienza de noche_

_Esta noche'_

Fue difícil sacarla de su depresión, pero por suerte, Rosalie estaba con nosotros…

No solo era una mujer, sino que realmente comprendía a Bella. Porque ella había pasado por lo mismo en manos de su prometido cuando era mortal.

Por fin, luego de un intenso año de cuidados, Crepúsculo decidió que era hora de que saliera y que comenzara a aceptar el hecho de que no podía encerrarse en esa casa por toda la vida.

Tuve, claro, el honor de enseñarle a cazar. Y no he conocido a alguien con un gusto tan grande por los osos como yo… aunque ella los prefiere apacibles.

Cuando descubrió que la sangre humana no le afectaba tanto como había creído que lo haría, fue cuando decidió que debía volver a empezar.

Y todos decidimos apoyarle en esto.

Ya para entonces, Wolven y yo habíamos aclarado que nos aceptaríamos por necesidad…

Las chicas necesitaban de todo el apoyo posible y pelear constantemente entre nosotros no les ayudaba en nada.

Lilium y yo fuimos a la universidad, ambos a la carrera de técnicos mecánicos, mientras Jasper fue a la de historia estadounidense y Bella junto con Jake fueron a medicina…

Eso fue una pequeña separación necesaria. Jasper se encargó del papeleo y de un momento a otro estábamos en una universidad de Alaska.

Recuerdo las vacaciones, luego de la graduación… aclaro que jamás vi a alguien hacer una carrera tan rápido como Crepúsculo… creo que tomaba el doble de clases para poder tener el título lo antes posible. Y para poder estar distraída todo el tiempo.

Luego de ello vino la mayor sorpresa de nuestras vidas, nuestras varias vidas…

Era evidente, lo sé. Cada vez que los dos estaban en el mismo cuarto, un aura de cariño y calidez llenaba la estancia y ya no sabíamos que hacer para que alguno hiciera algo.

Creo que ninguno había tomado en cuenta que ambos eran émpatas, así que el 'sé que te gusto y tú me gustas' le tomó desprevenido ese día que regresaba con Rosalie de caza.

Cabe aclarar que antes de ver algo más, había arrastrado a mi esposa hacia adentro para espiar desde un lugar seguro.

'_Una corriente de sangre_

_Se precipita sobre nosotros_

_Los muertos están en _

_Su camino a ningún lugar_

_Tratas de esconderte_

_Tratas de Correr_

_Pero esta pesadilla_

_Acaba de empezar'_

Habían decidido viajar por el mundo y nos invitaron a todos.

Primer parada, Francia.

Segunda parada, Rusia.

Tercer parada, Japón…

Habíamos pasado casi un año en cada país, cuando llegamos a ese lugar, decidimos conseguir trabajos, para que fuera más fácil pasar desapercibidos ante los ojos humanos.

No fue difícil. Dos médicos, dos mecánicos y un historiador…

Claro, siempre nos miraban con cierta desconfianza, todos tenemos apariencias muy jóvenes para tener semejantes títulos. Pero eso no intervino a la hora de demostrar que éramos capaces de cubrir los puestos.

Fue un día nublado cuando conocí a Kuraihana… o como entonces era conocida, Koizumi Risa.

Bueno, no la conocí, solo la vi correr con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me llamó la atención, era como si fuera mi responsabilidad saber como estaba, como si ya fuera parte de mi familia. Pero viéndola bien, no era más que una simple humana… nada especial, ojos castaños, muy alta, rostro y gestos infantiles.

Cuando iba a acercarme, dos muchachas fueron tras ella. Las dos bajas… bueno, de estatura promedio para el país en el que estaba.

En ese momento se manifestó mi poder… tratando de no ser descubierto, sin notarlo, me había fundido con las sombras.

No pensé en el incidente luego de ello, no había nada que hacerle.

Seguimos viajando, pero luego de dos años, decidimos que Japón había sido un buen lugar como para instalarnos un tiempo…

'Tiempo' para nosotros significó exactamente 3 meses… Bella se cruzó con una chica en el hospital, alguien de quien debía hacerse cargo luego de un parto complicado.

Y la transformó.

Llegó a la casa con rastros de sangre ajena y una mujer de unos 20 años retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Y pasamos durante tres días haciendo lo que acostumbraba Carlisle cuando transformaba a alguien.

Rogar perdón por condenar su alma a cada grito que daba.

Era el tercer día cuando la puerta sonó.

Era ella, la niña que lloraba hacía dos años.

No era igual, no. Sus ojos eran rojos, su rostro había cambiado, al igual que su figura. Pero era ella, no podía esconder su aroma tan fácilmente.

Y se había dirigido directo a Wolven por su permiso.

No venía sola, no… dos hombres estaban con ella.

El de cabello claro veía todo con cierto temor en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. No era necesario ser émpata para poder ver su reacción.

El otro, de cabello castaño oscuro, trataba de evitar vernos a los ojos.

El que ve el miedo y el que se hunde en el pasado.

Entonces fue el incidente de las alas. Hasta a mi me dolió ver como se hundía el cuchillo en su cuerpo para poder soltarlas…

Y luego, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los dos chicos estaban a ambos lados de ella. Komatsu Nana, conoció a Heikichi Nakao y Ryoji Suzuki. Este sería el grupo de más problemas sentimentales que tendríamos en la familia…

Ni siquiera sabemos como terminaron juntos… los tres juntos.

Según me ha comentado Gosth, ha sido más que por amor, por necesidad.

La necesidad de que pasara lo que pasara, siempre habría alguien al lado que les apoyaría incondicionalmente.

Dos días después Nana se escapaba de la casa para encontrarse con Nagashi… el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Bajo este conocimiento, preparábamos todo para regresar a Estados Unidos. Sino, se levantarían demasiadas sospechas sobre nosotros. Mejor huir mientras aun era posible.

Lentamente las semanas transcurrieron mientras nos adaptábamos al hecho de que ya no éramos 5, sino que había 5 personas más con nosotros. Y peor, nuestro amigo hombre-lobo imprintó en una vampira de ojos rojos…

Claro, la chica era especial. Podía ver el futuro…

Y era mi alma gemela.

No, nada sexual o romántico en ello, es como tener un gemelo que te conoce mejor que tu mismo. Es la persona que te puede hacer rabiar más que nadie… ella, Kuraihana, es mi hermana del alma, mi igual en cada aspecto de la vida.

Mes después, llegó la llamada tan esperada, el anuncio de la última integrante de la familia.

'_No, es muy tarde_

_Muerdo, succiono, te vacío_

_No hay escapatoria_

_Debes seguirme al_

_Al imperio de los vampiros_

_Donde los sueños se transforman en miedos_

_A una tierra llamada Transilvania_

_Donde la vida comienza de noche_

_Esta noche'_

Reira, Layla, la cantante de Trapnest estaba en apuros…

Y nosotros le hicimos lugar entre los nuestros sin dudarlo un segundo. Moonless hablaba maravillas de ella como cantante.

Con ella con nosotros demostrando que su voz era más que maravillosa, sino que guardaba poder en ella, buscamos como entregarle la satisfacción de lo que más amaba.

Cantar…

Así que decidimos aprender a tocar.

Con Nagashi sabiendo tocar el bajo, Moonless conociendo sobre batería y Restless sabiendo violín, comenzamos desde abajo hasta que comenzamos a componer nuestras propias canciones.

Y así, nació Alas Sangrientas en honor a Moonless y el misterio que nos unió, su poder.

"Antes que nada, queríamos agradecer la presencia de todos esta noche." Comenzó Wolven en el micrófono. "Lamentamos decir, que esta será nuestra última gira antes de retirarnos de la música, así que para cerrar esta fiesta, queremos llamar a todos los miembros de la banda para presentarnos por primera vez. Mi nombre es Wolven Black, espero que disfruten esta noche."

Sonreí, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Esme, que nos veía con añoranza. Finalmente el viajar tanto se acabaría y podríamos seguir adelante. Ya no había que huir del pasado, podríamos ser uno con él.

Caminé al escenario, subiendo de un salto y ofreciendo una mano a Lilium para ayudarle.

Este era nuestro lugar, nuestra familia, ahora ya todas las mujeres con sus cabellos habituales, salvo por Moonless que siempre lo utiliza largo con el color cian idéntico al de Nagashi.

"Esta será la última canción de la noche, en honor a la banda Black Stones que nos ha honrado con su presencia. Esta canción es suya, solo la hemos modificado para poder adaptarla mejor a nuestros instrumentos. Déjenme presentarles a la familia Black. Las guitarras: Wolven, Gosth, Gangrel y Kuraihana. Los bajos: Nagashi y Moonless. El Piano es tocado por Lilium y el Violín por Restless. Segundas voces: Crepúsculo y Starless. Yo, soy Layla y esto es Alas Sangrientas."

Así comenzaron los primeros acordes de Rose y junto con ella, de la paz.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_ Cuando estaba en oscuridad, entonces  
Mis labios temblaban tanto  
Y en un rincón del cuarto, lloré._

Mientras más doy lucha,  
más me duele la herida  
La promesa rota me hiere.


	17. Interludio III: El Monstruo Interior

_Nota:_ WOW!! Me retrasé 1 día XD

Bueno, como siempre, espero noticias de ustedes a traves de sus encantadores Reviews :P

Para este interludio se me ocurrió hacer algo más psicologico/depresivo... sigue sin gustarme, pero tendré que vivir con ello... y ustedes también.

Cuidense y Besos

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Interludio III**

**El Monstruo Interior**

Somos monstruos.

No importa de qué lado lo vean, no importa si somos los buenos entre los malos o si simplemente nos negamos a soltar esa poca humanidad que nos queda en el interior.

Muchos creen que somos perfectos, que vivimos con los lujos porque nos lo merecemos…

Pero en el interior sabemos que no es así.

¿Nos hace menos el no lamentarlo?

* * *

'_¿Que pienso sobre ti, preguntas?_

"_No te odio ni nada" diría._

_Hey, ¿Has estado llorando?_

_Creo que podrías ser linda._

_Mientras comienzas a correr, tomo tu mano_

_Y repentinamente algo se revuelve en mi corazón'_

* * *

No, seguimos adelante, cazamos un animal y sonreímos diciendo que eso será suficiente, que no necesitamos nada más.

Pero nuestro interior siempre grita.

Nunca es suficiente, nunca alcanzará lo que tenemos…

Si piensas que estoy hablando sobre el hecho de que bebemos sangre, brillamos al sol, no dormimos y principalmente no morimos, entonces estás tristemente equivocado.

El monstruo de nuestro interior es algo mucho más profundo, algo de lo que nadie nos puede salvar…

Avaricia, egoísmo…

Al dejar de ser simples vampiros, nos convertimos en vampiros humanos.

Hay algunos, como Gangrel, que siempre desean ser mejor que el resto y no escatiman medios para lograrlo.

Otros, como Lilium les ha traído arrogancia su belleza.

El deseo de una familia de parte de una familia ha convertido a Nagashi en un avaricioso. Mientras más mejor.

Y a mi… ¿Qué me convierte en un monstruo?

¿El haber sido capaz de abandonar a mi hija y mis amigos para poder vivir?

Yo entonces debería ser el egoísmo…

* * *

'_¿No sería bueno que pudiera haber un manual para el amor?_

_Hay tantos problemas que no entiendo_

_¿No sería bueno que hubiera un maestro del amor?_

_Tu + yo ¿es igual a amor?'_

* * *

Ninguna de nuestras almas está exenta de los pecados.

Porque decidimos que lo que nos hace humanos es más importante que los instintos que han nacido en nosotros en el momento de nuestro renacer.

Los Vulturi en Italia diría que nacimos fallados.

No bebemos sangre humana por miedo a convertirnos en asesinos, sin embargo matamos animales que menos culpa no podrían tener.

Seguimos la cultura humana, vamos al cine, paseamos por las calles en los días nublados o lluviosos, nos transportamos en autos, incluso nos vestimos a la moda, a pesar de que sabemos que ninguna de estas cosas es realmente necesaria.

Creamos una nube a nuestro alrededor, alejando a todos los que no son como nosotros y nos enorgullecemos de decir que es lo necesario para poder sobrevivir.

A veces me siento a preguntar si es realmente necesario.

Es entonces que recuerdo: Las personas son peligrosas, frágiles, pero peligrosas. El ingenio de estas trasciende los años, no les costaría imaginarse como deshacerse de nosotros.

Nuestro dormitorio no tiene espejos.

No, me aterra ver el rostro del monstruo en el que me convertí.

Un monstruo de facciones finas y delicadas, de labios carnosos pero pálidos, un monstruo de ojos dorados con el instinto de un cazador que no desea más que matar a su presa.

A pesar de ello, cada tanto no puedo evitar colarme en alguna de las otras habitaciones, generalmente la de Nagashi y Layla, y observarme.

La mayor parte de las veces me da ganas de tomar un cuchillo y deshacerme de la imagen.

* * *

'"_¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?" Preguntas_

_Yo diría: "Las chicas alegres son lindas, ¿cierto?"_

_Y con grandes sonrisas, oh, _

_Tu también podrías ser deslumbrante'_

* * *

Pero sé mejor, sé que sería en vano intentarlo.

Porque como dije antes, ese monstruo no morirá, porque es parte de mi. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, podría decirse que le he tomado cariño.

Claro, ha tomado tiempo ser descubierto.

Siempre estuvo ahí, pero el cambio hizo falta para que me diera cuenta de su existencia sombría que se cernió sobre mí durante todos los años de mi vida.

Fui yo la que elegí la condena sobre la bendición, a pesar de que Crepúsculo siempre se haya echado la culpa de mi situación.

Fui yo la que dejé que la luna desapareciera en mi horizonte y que cayera la oscuridad sobre mi piel. Nadie más debe ser culpado.

Y ellos lo saben, esa es la razón por la que les he permitido entrar en mi pequeño mundo…

* * *

_'En el ojo de la mente, vienes a mi mente_

_Y mi corazón se vuelve a revolver.'_

* * *

Restless y Starless

La noche sin descanso, la noche sin estrellas… la noche sin luna.

Que apropiado, ¿no?

Ellos a diferencia de mi amaban, tenían compañeras con las que deseaban compartir sus vidas no por necesidad, sino por deseo. Tenían una vida…

Amigos, hermanos, padres… al igual que yo.

Tenían futuros, iban a asistir a la universidad… en el caso de Starless ya había empezado y en el caso de Restless, esperaba a los próximos exámenes para poder estar con su novia…

Uno tenía una relación a distancia con su amor de la infancia que se había mudado y cada tanto iba a visitarles…

Y yo… yo también tenía amigos y familia…

¿Es malo extrañar más a los amigos que a la familia?

Espero que no…

La música sigue resonando en el piso de abajo, al parecer Lilium está enseñando otro tipo de baile a Nagashi, Layla, Wolven y Kuraihana.

El ritmo rápido y envolvente me ha acompañado desde hace dos minutos, como si quisiera que yo también fuera allí abajo.

* * *

'_¿No sería bueno que hubiera un manual para el amor?_

_Es que soy mucho más denso que la mayoría._

_¿No sería bueno que hubiera un maestro del amor?_

_1 + 1 ¿Es igual a amor?'_

* * *

"Amor, ¿Qué haces mirándote al espejo?"

Me giro a ver a Starless, acompañado de Restless.

"Sabes que ese monstruo no es real, ¿no?" Inquiere el último.

Ambos saben lo que veo.

Uno lo ve en el pasado, el otro lo ve en mi miedo…

Miedo de no poder controlar, de perder mi función y esa luz que guía mi camino.

Toco el espejo con ambas manos y les miro.

Por una vez no estoy escondida, por una vez no me parezco en nada a Nagashi, solo soy Moonless.

No Nana, no Hachi, Moonless.

El olvido oscuro, la noche de la luna nueva.

Muerte y renacer…

Pero aun no se completa el renacer, solo soy… soy…

"Tu eres Moonless, nuestra… somos el número perfecto, el tres de la trinidad, el tres que cierra el circulo." Responde Starless a la pregunta sin emitir.

Y por una vez quiero poner palabras a lo que veo.

"A veces tiene tres ojos, otras su piel es verde o tiene garras en las manos… pero siempre soy yo. Siempre está ahí cuando me miro. Me da miedo y me fascina al mismo tiempo."

"Te aterra y quieres alejarte, pero está en tu piel… y eso está bien. Todos nos tememos a nosotros mismos. Pero aquí estamos."

"Por eso, es que no tengo espejos en nuestro cuarto. Porque si me encierro en la imagen, el futuro desaparecería para mi."

Me alejé del espejo, ofreciéndoles mis manos…

Esa música tal vez no era tan fascinante como mi reflejo, pero definitivamente era mucho más interesante que perderse en la niebla de la depresión sobre algo que no tiene remedio.

* * *

'_¿No sería bueno que pudiera haber un manual para el amor?_

_Hay tantos problemas que no entiendo_

_¿No sería bueno que hubiera un maestro del amor?_

_Tu + yo ¿es igual a amor?'_

* * *

No soy humana…

Pero tampoco soy totalmente vampiro, al igual que toda la familia.

Extraño, pero no lamento.

Y en estos momentos, está bien ser egoísta.


	18. Capítulo 13: La Princesa Resentida Reira

_Nota:_ Aquí, capítulo 13 de Alas, desde el punto de Reira, que a pesar del interludio no ha aparecido mucho en la serie de capítulos anteriores. Un poco sobre los personajes de NANA, a los cuales se van a dedicar no solo este capítulo, sino que el siguiente también.

Espero que todo siga bien con ustedes y espero noticias!!

Besos y Cuidense,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 13: LA Princesa Resentida. ****Reira Serizawa**

Te creerás que es divertido, ¿No?

Si, es divertido, pero no saber cuanto en realidad…

Siempre viendo a otras mujeres, siempre buscando como acostar tu camino a la cima… en más de un sentido.

Siempre soñaste con tener el control sobre todo y sobre todos…

Pero adivina que… te salió mal.

* * *

'_Cuando estaba en oscuridad, entonces  
Mis labios temblaban tanto  
Y en un rincón del cuarto, lloré.'_

* * *

Desde que te conocí te desee para mi, yo siempre me parecí demasiado a ti como para negar el hecho de que soy posesiva. Pero siempre inclinaste un poco la cabeza con esa endemoniada sonrisa tuya y dijiste que era como una hermana para ti, que sería casi incesto.

Pues, ¿Sabes? Puedes guardarte todas esas tonterías donde no brilla el sol.

No soy una niña, ni nunca lo fui, que tu fallaras en ver eso jamás ha sido mi problema, siempre fue el tuyo.

Todos saben o han sabido que yo era la princesa de Trapnest, tú te encargaste de que todos estuvieran al tanto de ello. La gente adoraba el suelo donde pisaba…

Pero nunca te detuviste a pensar que tal vez eso no era lo que quería.

* * *

'_Mientras más doy lucha,  
más me duele la herida  
La promesa rota me hiere.'_

* * *

Lo único que quería era algo que te negaste a darme… ¡hasta Yasu se fijó en mi!

Pero tú no, preferiste mantenerme cerca y en una caja de cristal, para que nada me dañara. Y eso fue lo que me dañó más.

Era intocable, tú no me veías más que como tu hermanita o al menos eso dices…

Hasta ese fatídico día…

* * *

'_Nadie puede salvarme...  
Sólo existe un único Dios...  
Creo que mi amor se detiene y me destroza'_

* * *

Al principio la odie a ella ¿Sabes?

Creía que ella se había puesto en la mente ser la siguiente que te alejara de mí…

Pero ahora sé mejor.

No, ella no era el problema, el problema eras tú, que simplemente pareces no poder contener tus hormonas y dejaste a una joven ilusionada rota y embarazada.

Me contó como te rogó porque no le dijeras nada a su novio y como sin consideración por lo que estaba haciendo le robaste el móvil y le llamaste para ponerle al tanto del 'pequeño asunto', ni siquiera dejaste que ella fuera quien le pusiera al tanto del tema.

Prácticamente tomaste en tus manos su felicidad y la enredaste para que cediera ante tus deseos. Tan posesivo que ni te detuviste a pensar que sería del futuro hasta que fue muy tarde…

Hasta que ella no estaba.

* * *

'_Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa quebrada  
Tu canción es tristeza que cae...  
en mi solitaria vida, sin donde huir'_

* * *

Y entonces fue tu anuncio, te ibas a casar… por segunda o tercera vez. No creas que me he olvidado a tu esposa inglesa. No sé que habrá sido de ella desde la última vez que he estado allá contigo.

Me destruiste y no te importo.

No sé si lo hiciste por maldad o por inconsciente… siempre quieres más, pero jamás te detienes a ver alrededor.

Claro, nunca llegaron a la boda, decidiste que no querías que tu esposa 'se viera como una ballena', así que esperarían hasta después del parto para recién contraer nupcias…

No sé si alegrarme o enojarme… sé que no fue culpa de Moonless todo lo ocurrido, pero a veces le envidio de corazón.

Ella al menos te tuvo, no como yo que como siempre seguí en las sombras…

* * *

'_Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa quebrada  
Amor, sálvame del helado dolor  
Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,  
y cántame, sólo a mí.'_

* * *

Ah, pero te va a encantar esto.

Tú le habías dicho que el vestido de novia que usamos en el video promocional de aquel último disco solo podía ser usado por mí…

Cuando me fui lo estaba vistiendo, acababa de terminar un espectáculo y como no iba a regresar no vi razón alguna para cambiarme… es el mismo vestido que usamos todas las mujeres a la hora de casarnos en esta familia.

Una lástima que la única que no se ha casado sea precisamente Moonless, sería la cumbre de la ironía, ¿No crees? Pero aun hay esperanza hasta dentro de 100 años… hasta que la tela este tan desgastada que haya que arrojarlo a la basura.

* * *

'_Cuando estabas conmigo, entonces  
Perseguí tu sombra,  
Y no evitaste que la atravesara corriendo.'_

* * *

Prosiguiendo con lo que te contaba, decidiste que esperarían para la boda hasta después del parto, pero claro, nunca tuviste en cuenta que este se adelantaría…

Para cuando nosotros estábamos de gira… todos nosotros, Black Stones también.

Según me contó, fueron unas hermosas 13 horas de hermoso dolor. 13 horas en las que por poco muere. 13 horas que significaron un nuevo comienzo para ella, inesperado y no del todo bien recibido, pero nuevo, una nueva oportunidad de ser quien podía llegar a ser.

Fue el día en que ella fue transformada, otra ironía más para agregar a nuestras vidas.

* * *

'_Mientras más lo bloqueo,  
más complicado se hace este amor.  
Bésame suave, con ternura'_

* * *

El equilibrio perfecto, alguien nace… y alguien muere.

Claro que yo no lo sabría hasta mucho después…

Cuando llegamos, fue por pura casualidad, Moon te había llamado antes de entrar en la sala y te había dejado un mensaje… entró en parto 2 meses antes de lo esperado a raíz de la inconsideración tuya y la situación en que le habías atrapado… aunque nunca pudiera llegar a decírtelo.

Blast ya estaba ahí, tratando de encontrarla…

Y en ese momento volví como una tonta a creer que trataba de alejarte de mí.

* * *

'_Nadie puede salvarme  
como una rosa congelada.  
Mis lágrimas quieren dormir suavemente.'_

* * *

Tuve que soportar verte caer en la furia que era creer que tu futura esposa había dejado a su hija y a ti en pos de otro hombre…

Te vi lentamente obsesionarte por esa niña que aun ni abría los ojos, frágil y encerrada en una incubadora, tratando de su cuerpo madure lo suficiente como para salir de esta…

Pero nada más podía salir mal, ¿no?

Uno aprende con el tiempo que una vez que se asume esto, eso de caer pasa a ser cosa del pasado y se comienza a enterrar vivo en el enredo de hilos que es la vida…

5 días después de su huida, Shin o mejor dicho Nagashi desapareció también…

Admito que siempre fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para no notar lo importante que era su rol en mi vida.

Al principio era un simple entretenimiento, alguien con quien pasar la noche y que entregaba confort a cambio de dinero…

Pero todo cambió en el momento en que cruzó el cuarto de hotel, guitarra al hombro, presentándose como Nagashi.

Eso fue antes de que naciera la niña, cuando todo parecía tener un orden relativo… cuando aun éramos Trapnest y no el grupo de niñeras que toca música para hacer dormir a un bebé.

* * *

'_Necesito tu amor, como una rosa quebrada  
Mi triste alma se muere,  
Soy una pequeña niña que se rompe.'_

* * *

Claro, uno no termina de apreciar lo que tiene hasta que esto desaparece.

Y eso exactamente me sucedió a mí…

Tú estabas demasiado ciego como para ver que no eras el único que sufría, demasiado metido en tu mundo, dando órdenes, comandando a todos como si fuéramos tus subordinados del ejército, no una banda musical…

Me quitaste lo único que tenía, mi voz, mi cantar, mis ganas de seguirte donde fueras, a pesar de tus errores y faltas. Lo único que me mantenía en pie era ese mail que todas las noches recibía de parte de Nagashi, contándome que estaba bien, que estaba con Moonless y que había encontrado un lugar en el mundo para él, una familia amorosa.

Me contó que la vida seguía a pesar de todo…

Y yo quería lo mismo que él había encontrado.

Así que mientras él mejoraba, yo me perdía…

* * *

'_Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa quebrada.  
Amor, sálvame del congelado dolor  
Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,  
y cántame, sólo a mí'_

* * *

¿Cuántas personas se habían gastado en velar por mi bienestar? Solo mis padres y él, pero mis padres estaban demasiado lejos como para realmente importar, cada quien había seguido su rumbo.

Pero él… él era mi esperanza, así que le pedí un número de teléfono donde poder ubicarle y le rogué.

Sé que no soy de las personas que ruegan nada a nadie… pero por una vez me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo. Él era mi única esperanza de escapar el infierno que tu y tu obsesión de controlar habían creado.

Admito que al principio estaba un poco aprehensiva ante la idea de desconocidos viviendo conmigo, pero Nagashi y la chica Hachi estarían ahí, así que en buenos o malos términos, no estaría sola.

Nunca creí poder estar tan cómoda en un lugar que no estuviera embebido de tu presencia. Agradezco haber estado equivocada.

De repente había sido adoptada por una pareja de la casa, ni más ni menos que por los líderes de esta.

Cabe aclarar que todo tiene su precio, 3 días de tortura fue el mío, pero no reniego de ellos. Valieron la pena más de lo que tú tienes idea.

Me hicieron la persona que soy ahora, me ayudaron a ver lo que tuve frente a mis ojos todo este tiempo pero no quería aceptar…

* * *

'_Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa quebrada  
Tu canción es tristeza que cae...  
en mi solitaria vida, sin donde huir_

_Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa quebrada  
Amor, sálvame del congelado dolor  
Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,  
y cántame, sólo a mí'_

* * *

Que tú me habías perdido en el momento en que Nagashi 'olvido' su encendedor por primera vez, que realmente hay un destino y el mío no estaba ligado al tuyo como quería creer.

Y estoy feliz de haberlo descubierto a tiempo, ¿Tu no?

Si no fuera así, aun estaría siguiéndote como un perro obediente, algo que no está hecho para mí.

Siempre has pedido más de lo que entregas, pero esta vez algo te salió mal, el hecho de que yo siempre tuve razón al decir que hay algo más allí afuera…

Y ese algo, soy yo.

* * *

'_Quiero necesitar tu amor...  
Soy sólo una rosa quebrada...  
Quiero necesitar tu amor...'_

* * *

**"Muchas gracias a todos, si por favor pueden comenzar a retirarse, mañana habrá una conferencia para los reporteros, el lugar y la hora será anunciada por mail a las 10 de la mañana a todos los medios, gracias todos."**

Mientras bajamos del escenario, veo como te quedas atrás junto con el resto de la 'nueva banda', mientras esperan que terminemos de saludar a todos en la puerta para cerrarla.

Es irónico que no te hayas dado cuenta que soy yo, Layla es un nombre que siempre detestaste, pero siempre fue muy mío como para que no notaras el parecido…

Siento la mano en el hombro y alzo la vista para ver a mi esposo de hace solo unos meses.

**"¿Lista para enfrentar a nuestros demonios?"** Susurra a mi oído, mientras que su mano en mi espalda comienza a guiarme hacia ustedes, su madre, Moonless, siguiéndonos por el camino.

**"No puedo esperar para terminar con todo esto."**


	19. Capítulo 14: Aplastando Ilusiones Shin

_Nota: _Lamento decir que estoy tan liada con los examenes y el trabajo como cualquier persona, así que no estoy en condiciones para responder realmente reviews y los capítulos me toman más tiempo por estas razones (Lo mismo me pasa con las otras dos historias que tengo en proceso: Eterno Gris y Sol de medianoche) pero lentamente veré de ir aportando un capítulo a cada una cada vez que tengo tiempo.

Sé que no soy la única, así que espero que comprendan.

CiNtHiA: Gracias por tu comentario con respecto al fic, espero que al igual que Mimi y Ires puedas seguir leyendolo.

Como nota al margen, _'letra cursiva'_ será para mensaje mental, así no se confunden.

Espero noticias de ustedes,

Besos y Cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 14: Aplastando Ilusiones. Shinichi Okazaki**

_'Lo odio'_

_'No es momento para odios pasados, debemos terminar con esto.'_

_'Lo sé, pero lo odio igual…'_

Con un suspiro, Nagashi saca un atado de cigarrillos, colocando uno en sus labios y pasándoselos a Moonless que le imita, ambos colocándose a ambos lados de Layla, a quien le pasaron a lo último la cajetilla y los tres encendieron al mismo tiempo con el encendedor que luego de tantos años seguía colgado del cuello de la última.

_'Nos están mirando, mejor vamos con ellos y démosle fin a toda esta locura.'_ Los tres en silencio acordaron.

Y ahí estaban, Takumi aun sin entender por que no se estaban retirando luego de que haya terminado la función y la fiesta, al igual que la 'humillasión' de que habían performado una canción de ellos mejor que ellos mismos.

'Es ella.' Escucharon en sus cabezas a la voz, girándose ligeramente para ver a Kuraihana señalando a la morocha de cabello corto en el grupo de Blast.

Apenas pudieron asentir desconcertados, para finalmente pararse frente al grupo que les miraba entre sorprendido y con ganas de realizar demasiadas preguntas, al punto en que Nagashi tuvo que rogarle mentalmente a Lilium que desactivara su poder.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, música comenzó a escucharse en el lugar…

Muy escandalosa para el gusto de ellos tres.

**'_Nos vemos en el infierno_**

**_Un buen lugar para conocernos_**

**_El mejor sitio para dos pillos_**

**_Que vivieron sus días con el dedo en el gatillo'_**

"¿Quién demonios elige esa música en un momento tan importante?" Exclamó molesto, mientras se giraba a ver que se trataba de Gangrel, que trataba de hacer bailar a Esme, la cual apagó el equipo de audio del rincón dándole una sonrisa de disculpa…

Gangrel nunca aprendería.

Y él tampoco, estaba tratando de retrasar el encuentro tanto como fuera posible y sus dos acompañantes no parecían quejarse al respecto…

¡Hasta estaban fumando! No que les hiciera algo…

Simplemente no tenía sentido hacerlo si ni siquiera tiene alguna propiedad para con ellos, salvo dejarles el sabor a cenizas en la boca.

Volvió a suspirar al ver que nadie iba a hacer nada, así que hizo señas para que le acompañaran a una de las pequeñas mesas para que pudieran hablar.

"Ha sido mucho tiempo…" Trató de comenzar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca como realmente deseaba.

"Eso es un entendimiento, ¿Qué demonios hacen acá?" Preguntó malhumorado Ren. Por un momento Nagashi hubiera deseado no bloquear sus poderes y saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero a esa altura no importaba realmente.

"Es nuestro trabajo, ¿Qué creías que hacíamos?" Contraatacó Layla, mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

También deseó en esos momentos que ni Gosth, ni Crepúsculo estuvieran tan sobrecargados de emociones para poder brindarles una mano, pero esto era algo que debían hacer por si mismos.

"Este es nuestro lugar, nuestra familia… trabajamos juntos, la música es nuestro negocio." Llegó la suave voz de Moonless, que aun estaba parada, solo para que en un momento Nana que le miraba como si de un ángel se tratara saltara a sus brazos, llorando y rogando.

Vio como su madre desconcertada acariciaba la espalda de la mujer apenas más alta que ella, buscando reconfortarle a pesar de que su estado no era tan diferente…

Claro, la otra mujer tenía una forma de desahogarse, ellos no tenían tanta suerte. No podían llorar.

"Tranquila, Nana, estoy acá…"

"¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando?" Preguntó el aturdido Takumi, mientras Naoki se encogía de hombros y miraba a Yasu buscando respuestas.

Con un suspiro dejó caer los hombros, expresando su rendición y observando el humo del cigarro mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su esposa.

"Creo que es hora de presentarnos bien… ella es mi madre, Moonless, también conocida como Nana o Hachi. Esta es mi esposa, Layla y yo soy Nagashi, también conocidos como Reira y Shinichi…"

El silencio duró solo un segundo, luego todo se volvió un desastre.

"¡TU!" Takumi había arrancado a Nana de los brazos de Moonless, mientras le apuntaba con un dedo al pecho y la otra mano iba a agarrarle el cuello, movimiento que no fue detenido.

Nana que había sido arrojada a un lado fue atrapada a tiempo por Layla que luego de hacer esto fue abrazada por detrás por un emocionado Nakao, que en cuanto detuvo a Nana de caer le había alzado en brazos y estaba dando vueltas con ella.

Ren se había levantado y estaba agarrando por los brazos a Takumi por haberse atrevido a maltratar a su esposa a la vez que Nobu se había parado de la impresión, dejando caer la silla al suelo a punto de correr hacia ella, solo para ser detenido por Yasu que estaba al tanto del pequeño arreglo.

Aunque la mayoría ya sabían quienes eran en realidad, se habían enterado hacía algo más de dos horas y no era del todo convincente para ellos. Al escucharlo decir por los labios del muchacho, todo había cambiado definitivamente.

Eran ellos, eran reales y estaban allí, cosa que Nagashi pudo interpretar por sus expresiones.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Así es como tratas a las mujeres? ¿A la madre de tu hija?" Interrumpió la voz monótona de su madre que había sido levantada por el cuello a unos centímetros del suelo.

Era una burla, lo sabía, su madre siempre había guardado cierto resentimiento por lo pasado en años anteriores…

El embarazo no planeado…

El que arruinara su relación con su novio…

Que le tratara como si se tratara de una niña tonta, planeándole la vida por ella como si no fuera capaz de tomar decisiones por si misma.

Que le hiciera daño a Layla y que no tuviera consideración por los que le rodeaban…

"Por tu culpa mi hija no tiene una madre." Dijo seguro de si mismo el patético humano.

"Creo que te equivocas… por TU culpa tu hija no tiene una madre. Ahora bájame." Respondió fría, tomando con una mano la muñeca del hombre para hacerle entender que era una amenaza, no un pedido.

El hombre con asco la bajó y la soltó como si quemara, girándose a ver a todos los que le rodeaban.

"Estás loca, mujer. Primero nos abandonas y luego amenazas que es mi culpa." Escupió el hombre claramente resentido, fue entonces que Nobu finalmente reaccionó para soltarse del agarre de Yasu y se interpuso entre ambos.

"No es momento para estas discusiones, Hachi tiene mucho que explicar y no podemos ponernos a discutir aun sobre sus problemas… Ahora, Hachi, Shin, Reira, siéntense y expliquen el por que de que no sepamos nada de ustedes tres en más de cinco años." El tono era fuerte, pero estaba cargado de angustia y traición, así que simplemente ninguno se pudo negar.

En cuanto nos acomodamos, Nana se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de su madre, tomando la mano de esta a pesar de estar helada. No se quejó, solo se quedó cerca de esta, como si ella le pudiera proteger de ese destino que le había tocado vivir.

"Calculo que yo debería comenzar la historia, después de todo… todo comenzó conmigo y el embarazo." Empezó a hablar Moonless, agarrándose de la mano de Nana como si se tratara de un ancla. "Takumi había tomado varias decisiones de las cuales yo tuve poca opción más que aceptar… como el matrimonio, el donde vivía, a quien veía al punto en que me alejé de la banda para complacerle… ser la esposa perfecta que quería ser no fue nada fácil."

Todos le miraban anonadados, salvo Takumi que parecía molesto y hablaba por lo bajo, repitiendo una y otra vez que cada palabra suya eran 'patrañas'.

Nobu parecía verle esperanzado, pero no tanto como para preocuparse, él no podría ir con ellos, así que debía apegarse a lo de siempre… contar la historia.

"Todo fue muy estresante, hasta el punto en que casi pierdo a la niña dos veces, el único que se enteró en ambas ocasiones fue Nagashi, porque necesitaba que alguien me trajera algunas cosas." Todos se giraron a verle sorprendidos. "Pero la tercera vez todos estaban de gira… Entré en parto dos meses antes de lo esperado y…" Miró a todos para absorber sus expresiones antes de acabar la frase. "Por poco muero."

_'Por no decir que realmente lo has hecho' _Agregó al comentario de su madre mentalmente.

Todos le miraron con disculpas en los ojos por no haber estado allí para ella cuando les había necesitado a la vez de que el agarre de Nana se hacía más fuerte.

"Fui rescatada por mi doctora, Crepúsculo… Pero debía emprender nuevamente mi propio camino… así es como llegamos acá. Nagashi me ubico y cuando Layla no pudo más, ella nos buscó."

Todos se giraron a ver a mi esposa, seguramente sin entender por que había venido con nosotros.

"He tenido algo con Nagashi desde hace algún tiempo y era la única persona que podía pedir ayuda… sabía que estaba bien y era feliz, de cierta forma yo quería lo mismo." Respondió a la pregunta silenciosa Layla, mientras miraba hacia una de las paredes, seguramente más interesada en la conversación de Kuraihana, Restless y Starless que la nuestra.

De ellos tres ella era la más molesta con el grupo de personas presentes.

Agradeció el ser siempre la voz de la razón y no precisamente de los que hablan mucho desde el 'cambio', todos veían interesados sus comportamientos fríos y distantes, pero no era para menos…

Podía distinguir la mirada de añoranza que Moonless dirigía por el rabillo del ojo a Yasu y como se había recargado ligeramente contra Nana en busca de confort. Como Layla miraba con rencor a Takumi y como hasta él mismo se sentía bien de saber que todos seguían sus vidas diarias a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero no había más que hacer.

"¿Y ahora? Regresarán, supongo." Preguntó Naoki, el único que no tenía real implicación en las aventuras y desventuras que el grupo había traído.

"No, cada quien tiene su vida, nosotros hemos elegido la nuestra." Respondió él finalmente, sintiendo como Layla se recostaba contra él. "Hay ciertas cosas, ciertas decisiones que fueron tomadas hace tiempo y que ya no se pueden cambiar… no podemos abandonar lo que somos y regresar a lo que éramos sería traicionarnos a nosotros mismos. Cada quien debe seguir su camino."

Dicho esto, se levantó, arrastrando a Layla para que finalmente pudieran retirarse.

Pudo presenciar el ruego silencioso de Nana hacia Moon, quien apenas asintió, para al pararse entregarle una tarjeta y susurrándole al oído: 'Ven a visitarme cuando quieras, nos vamos en una semana.'

"No pueden dejarnos así." Reclamó Yasu, sorprendido por la simpleza de lo expresado, como si todo fuera una broma.

"Es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir… nosotros seguimos adelante y ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo. Esto se acabó, la cacería por respuestas… nosotros no vamos a regresar y no queremos hacerlo… sigan adelante sin nosotros, no lamenten el pasado, porque ya está escrito y no vamos a regresar… no vamos a entregar nuestra felicidad por la de ustedes, somos lo suficiente egoístas y sensatos como para sentarnos con ustedes a explicarles lo necesario, no pidan más de donde no hay y no se agarren de cosas que ya no existen. Hachi, Shin y Reira ya no existen y deberán vivir con ello."

Dicho esto, Moon se agachó y depositó un beso en la frente de Nana, marchando con ellos.

"¿Crees que haya sido buena idea?"

"No, pero era necesario."

Su madre apoyó un brazo en un hombro de él, viendo los cigarrillos que en algún momento habían tirado al suelo extinguirse.

Ese era el fin, nunca hubo vuelta atrás, pero en ese momento lo supo de seguro…

Sería feliz, pero siempre faltaría algo.

Y cuando pudiera, agradecería a todos los que le habían ayudado a llegar donde estaba…

Pero ese, no era el momento.


	20. Interludio IV: Al otro lado del Espejo

_Nota:_ Lamento que la actualización sea más corta de lo acostumbrado, pero el tiempo apremia, no cuento con tanto como me hubiera gustado.

Para responder la pregunta: Solo faltan dos capítulos que son los de Jasper y el de Nakao, así que solo lovcom y crepúsculo hasta el epílogo. Quería darle lugar también a Suzuki, pero por el giro de la historia no he podido hacerlo...

Sin más,

Besos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Interludio III**

**Al otro lado del Espejo**

A veces tengo la lejana sensación de que las cosas serían diferentes si hubiéramos decidido que así fueran.

Tal vez Kuraihana se hubiera casado con su novio mortal y tendrían hijos…

Tal vez Layla hubiera seguido cantando para esa famosa banda Trapnest…

Incluso tal vez Bella se hubiera casado con Edward y hubiera sido transformada por él y por elección, no como sucedió al final… violación, finalmente puedo decir la palabra macabra que nos trajo a las dos aquí.

En aquel entonces fue doloroso siquiera considerar la verdadera implicación de esta palabra.

Al otro lado del espejo puedo verme amargada, solitaria, nadie sabiendo el verdadero sufrimiento que trae el ser… violada.

Violada físicamente…

Mentalmente…

Y por todas las cosas, emocionalmente.

No puedo evitar sonreír de este lado, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento al final pagaron en algo.

Sé que es egoísta, pero me gusta saber que no estoy sola con la carga.

No fui la única.

Recuerdo como las hebillas arrancaban mi cuero cabelludo, como los golpes moldeaban mi suave y tersa piel… como la perfección se me fue arrancada, para hundirme al abismo del cual sabía no podía escapar.

Hubiera preferido seguir siendo humana, jamás lo he negado…

Pero a su vez, en estos momentos, puedo decir que nada me hubiera quedado si eso pasaba.

Ese reflejo solo muestra un final triste y desolado…

Muerta por causa de mi prometido, mis padres mortales llorando sobre mi tumba luego de que algún extraño me hubiera encontrado en el frío… mi cuerpo helado y con la rigidez de la muerte…

No, ese no era un final que alguien quisiera realmente y yo no soy la excepción.

Soy egoísta, eso es algo que siempre repetiré por mucho que me digan que no es así, es simplemente algo que estará en mi interior por mucho que lo niegue.

Por eso pedí que transformaran a Gangrel, porque no quería estar sola y Edward, como dicen ahora, no me daba ni la hora. A pesar de haber sido creada para ser su compañera en este oscuro camino.

En ese reflejo veo como Edward nunca regresaba de sus días de rebelión, convirtiéndose en una sombra que se cernía sobre las cabezas de la familia Cullen, convirtiéndonos en un grupo más cerrado… Gangrel muriendo luego de ser atacado por el oso.

Mi expediente en este caso, es más limpio que el de Esme, nunca me apegue a la sangre humana, solo maté a siete personas y a ninguna de ellas las drené realmente.

Siempre creí que ser un vampiro era llevar una vida maldita, una media vida, donde nada te satisface completamente. Nunca encontré mi lugar con los Cullen a pesar de siempre ser una de las hermanas, hija adoptiva de los señores Cullen…

Al principio hubiera deseado que Alice y Gosth nunca se nos hubieran unido, pero debo admitir que esa imagen es la menos favorable de todas…

Hubiéramos sido una familia vacía, si Crepúsculo hubiera aparecido, lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto o hubiera sido transformada en el altercado contra el rastreador James… o quizá nos hubieran buscado los Vulturi para eliminarnos o algún otro grupo de vampiros en nuestra contra… seguramente primero desaparecería Gangrel al tratar de defenderme y luego yo… siempre fui el eslabón débil con ellos.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la historia, para el regocijo de todos…

Tal vez si Edward no se hubiera ido, yo seguiría siendo el monstruo que era, seguiría siendo amargada, testaruda, egocéntrica…

Aunque el cambio debería dárselo más que nada a Gosth que a pesar de las palabras de Alice, a pesar de los deseos de Edward y de la duda de Carlisle, decidió enfrentarse a todo y salir a buscarle donde fuera que estuviera.

Si no hubiera sucedido así, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?

Nunca le hubiera conocido realmente, nunca hubiera sentido que no estaba sola en este mundo de injusticias ciegas, nunca hubiera podido conformarme con nada de lo que tenía…

Nunca hubiera querido ser mejor.

Crepúsculo es de esas personas que hacen a uno desear ser mejor persona. Mientras todo parecía perdido, decidió seguir adelante y no cambiar lo que era solo porque ahora era diferente físicamente.

No, ella se alzó como si de un fénix se tratara, rearmó su vida y eso hizo que nosotros también deseáramos hacerlo…

Deseó estudiar medicina, yo decidí graduarme de mecánica.

Decidió viajar y no dudé en convencer a Gangrel de seguirle.

Creyó en mí, cuando tantas veces le tiré abajo en el pasado…

Si ella podía seguir adelante a pesar de los recientes acontecimientos ¿Por qué yo no que hacía décadas había sido transformada de la misma forma?

Así que fue alrededor de ella que tomé mi lugar.

Mi nueva familia a veces se detiene a decirme que es una obsesión, que no debería tratar de acapararle tan completamente como lo hacía… Incluso se llegan a burlar que está tomada ya.

Pero no importa realmente, en el tiempo que compartimos como las hermanas Black, me he encontrado buscando su aprobación más que la de ningún otro.

Si es una obsesión, definitivamente no me arrepiento de esta.

Siempre tan amable, siempre tan educada… siempre buscando la aprobación de los demás sin notar que en realidad es al revés. Nosotros rogamos por un poco de atención de su parte y sé que no soy la única aunque sea la primera de todos que lo demuestre.

Es fuerte, tenaz, estricta y a la vez amable, bondadosa y comprensiva… lo que todos desearíamos ser.

Es como si el egoísmo que me representa no pudiera ser visto con sus ojos, ni la tosquedad de mi marido, el ego de Gosth… ni siquiera el pequeño problema peludo que tiene Wolven importa para ella.

Eso es lo que nos hace feliz, solo importamos nosotros y nadie más para ella.

Entrega todo y no pide nada a cambio salvo el que la queramos entre nosotros, que le reconfortemos de sus inseguridades de ser pésima líder…

Ella es nuestra, nadie quiere dejarle ir, nadie permitirá que se vaya ni que le miren mal ni que algún mal se le acerque demasiado…

Según su punto de vista somos un grupo de hermanos sobre-protectores.

Si así fuera… somos más que eso, aunque no lo vea realmente así… somos como pequeños perritos en busca de atención.

Aunque pensándolo de esa forma, también se puede invertir.

Estoy segura que no soy la única que desearía poder ponerle una correa al cuello para que no se fuera muy lejos, una correa para que nunca nos dejara…

Gosth sería el primero en intentarlo si se diera la oportunidad, ni con Alice ha estado tan enamorado y cualquiera lo puede ver a lo lejos.

¿Si siento celos? Pues claro, es el único que tiene seguro que la chica no se irá corriendo a la primera oportunidad, está atado a él… si trata de escapar, él se irá con ella.

Sé que el reflejo es amargado, pero yo particularmente estoy feliz con mi vida, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nuestra líder y yo…

Ella es la única que entiende este paradigma que se ha creado en el momento que apareció por primera vez en nuestras vidas, es la única que entiende el dolor de ambos lados, como receptora y causante.

De este lado del espejo no podría estar más feliz, tengo un lugar, tengo a mi esposo y tengo a mi igual, mi hermana del alma, mi pequeña obsesión…

**"Lil, ¿Dónde vas?"**

**"Voy con Crepúsculo, quería saber que opinaba de este vestido."**

Definitivamente, si la vida te da limones, haz limonada…

Y esta resulto ser la limonada más dulce de todas.


	21. Capítulo 15: Nacida de los Celos Nakao

_Nota:_ Bueno, a pesar de estar tardando de todas las actualizaciones, esto sigue... Prometo tener antes del lunas una actualización para Sol de Medianoche!

Aca, por fin la historia de Risa y Otani! XD

Cuidense y Besos,

**Luna Ming**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 15: Nacida de los Celos. ****Nakao Heikichi**

A veces la amistad es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa…

Otras no tanto.

La situación se revirtió en algún momento lejano, no sé precisamente cuando, ver al hombre en que Otani se ha convertido luego de 7 años es realmente escalofriante…

Aun conserva su cabello color cobre y su pequeño tamaño, pero sus ojos…

Están vacíos, puedo ver como por años ha tratado de llenar ese vacío que dejó nuestra abrupta partida… he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres altas con las que se ha acostado en los últimos años solo buscando aligerar su carga.

Si tan solo se hubiera detenido a escuchar y hubiera sacado su cabeza de su trasero, ninguno de nosotros estaría parado aquí viendo su lamentable figura de ojos hundidos, desconcierto y dolor.

Estamos en un sillón al otro lado de la sala, a lo lejos se escucha a Gangrel con Esme y Lilium. Por el otro la pandilla de músicos con Layla, Nagashi y por último Moonless, una de mis parejas. No necesito probar sus mentes por nuestro canal especial de comunicación para saber que Gosth y Crepúsculo están deliberando silenciosamente que hacer con los Cullen, los cuales ahora son tres, Carlisle, Edward y Alice.

Y yo…

Wolven decidió acompañarnos y dejarnos a Restless y a mi dar la charla.

No me quejo, si fuera él, Otani en estos momentos me parecería un bocadillo demasiado apetecible como para dejar pasar.

No que lo sea menos, pero de diferente forma.

Su sangre humana es dulce, apetecible, intoxicante… pero me matarían si me lo como de entremés en estos momentos, que estamos tan cerca de que todo se termine. Una nueva hermana pronto vendrá a nosotros y este no sería un buen ejemplo para una neófita.

Por un momento mis ojos se conectan con los de Kuraihana, la más afectada por esta despedida que nos espera por delante y puedo recordar desde sus ojos lo que pasó en aquel momento… por que somos esto. Desearía poder gritarle por el sufrimiento de entonces, pero prefiero hundirme en el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue nuestras vidas.

* * *

"_Gracias por todo, Matsubara-san… Es muy amable al compartir su cumpleaños con nosotros, pero ya debo irme." Habló Risa desde su lado de la mesa en el karaoke, donde una vez más se encontraba festejando con sus compañeros de trabajo, esta vez el cumpleaños de la jefa._

"_Tonterías Koizumi, siempre es divertido que alguien cante en estos lugares." Le respondió despidiendo el tema con una mano claramente embriagada. "Deberías quedarte un rato más, aun es temprano."_

"_No puedo, mi erm… novio está ocupado, así que no me puede pasar a buscar, así que debo regresar caminando sola." Se pasó una mano por la frente, se estaba comenzando a frustrar y si no se iba en ese mismo momento no se podría ir más._

"_Quédate."_

"_A la orden, señora." La mujer soltó una risa que le sonaba sospechosamente como la de una bruja, así que se alejó de ella. "¿Qué desea que cante? ¿Desea otro trago? Tal vez un masaje de pies…"_

_Solo faltaba que alguien le abanicara con una hoja de palmera… _

'**Al menos en su activa imaginación de entonces'**

"_Pss… Koizumi, escapemos de acá." Le llamó una voz conocida por lo bajo. "Calculo que no le importará a la vieja tener dos sirvientes menos."_

"_¡Escuché eso!" _

"_Ups. Lo… lo siento…"_

"_¡Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos!" Gritó salvando a Kohori de la 'vieja bruja', agarrándolo del brazo y comenzando a correr tan rápido como sus largas piernas le permitían mientras el chico considerablemente más bajo ondulaba al viento… casi._

_Los gritos de la mujer les seguían, hasta que se detuvieron a mitad de camino._

_Risa se detuvo de repente cuando llegaron al río, Kohori que era arrastrado chocó con ella, la cual perdió el equilibrio, cayendo los dos por la ladera directo al agua._

"_Koizumi, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el chico desde el borde, tratando de encontrarla._

"_Si… ¡auch! No, me torcí el tobillo. Ayúdame a salir." Exclamó, extendiéndole la mano para que le ayudara a salir. "Mira nada más, estamos todos mojados… y yo que quería usar esta camisa para mi cita de mañana." _

_Risa hacía caras graciosas para expresar su descontento, mientras Kohori se reía, algo sonrojado de ver que esta tenía la camisa de color crema totalmente mojada y pegada a su figura femenina… cosa que ella parecía ignorar por completo._

"_Mejor vamos, los chicos me iban a esperar en un café cerca… no le digas nada a la vieja, pero te aseguro que no es Ikebe." La chica comenzó a caminar como si caminara en las nubes, claramente deseosa de ver a su novio y sus amigos._

_En el camino, gracias a la brisa tibia sus ropas se fueron secando hasta que estuvieron apenas húmedas._

"_No creo que sea una buena idea que yo valla contigo, ya sabes que tu novio y yo no somos precisamente amigos…"_

"_¿No? ¿Qué pasó?" _

_Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Kohori, que veía incrédulo a la chica._

"_Déjalo…" Risa sin darse cuenta, tropezó con su pie y cayó sobre él, golpeándose la frente contra la de él y quedando desparramados ambos por la calle._

_Pero como en cualquier momento cómico, la escena tiende a salir peor y aun más embarazosa para los principales._

'**Ahí es donde nosotros entramos.'**

"_¡¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa acá?!" Se escuchó el grito desde un lado de la calle. "Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti. ¡Ja! No, estabas toda acurrucada con el enano."_

"_No me llames enano, soy más alto que tu." Se quejó Kohori sin darse cuenta de la escena, tocando su frente y dando un quejido de dolor._

"_Cállate, esto no es cosa tuya, esto en entre mi ex-novia y yo."_

"_Otani… escucha." Trató de explicarse la chica, pero su novio notó el cabello mojado._

"_Creí que ibas al cumpleaños de tu jefa, no a nadar… ya no tienes nada que explicarme." Dicho y hecho, el chico se giró sobre sus talones, dejando atrás a su novia y sus cuatro amigos que veían todo sin entender._

'**Juraba que Restless y yo vimos a Risa caerse, no arrojarse contra el enano… y parece que teníamos razón.'**

"_¡Vete al demonio Otani!" Gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Estoy harta de que no me des ni la hora y de repente empezamos a salir y no puedo tener otros amigos! ¡Esta vez soy yo la que no te quiere ver más!" Descargó su furia en el grito._

_Siempre era igual, siempre despreciándola cuando ella trataba de ser amable con él, pero que no le vea siendo amable con Kohori… ¡eso es imperdonable!_

"_Chicos…" Trató de llamarles la atención, pero las dos chicas le veían sin entender._

_¿Por qué no podía simplemente preguntar que era lo que le había pasado, en lugar de asumir inmediatamente lo peor de ella? ¿No podía simplemente aceptar que le quería a él?_

"_Chicos… yo." Trató otra vez, pero con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_Mira, Risa, sé que eres mi amiga, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos." Habló Nobu, pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo._

'**Mi mano.' **

"_Love, creo que es mejor que vallas a ver a Otani…"_

"_Yo te acompaño." Agregó tímidamente Chiharu, corriendo detrás de la otra chica que estaba furiosa._

"_Kohori, ve a casa, Nakao y yo acompañaremos a Koizumi." Intervino extrañamente Suzuki, el cual pocas veces se metía en estos temas, pero el chico aun en shock no se quejó, simplemente asintió y despidiéndose con la mano se alejó por el otro lado._

_Los dos chicos ayudaron a pararse a Risa y comenzaron a caminar, hasta que esta empezó a llorar fuertemente._

"_¡¿Por qué no me dejó explicarle?!"_

"_Ya, Koizumi, verás que todo se solucionará."_

"_¡No! ¡No quiero que se solucione!" Expresó molesta mientras que abrazaba a si misma. Suzuki sin saber que hacer, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, a lo que ella se abrazó a él en busca de consuelo._

"_Porque volvería a pasar… volvería a malinterpretar todo y yo otra vez lloraría. Ya no quiero llorar por Otani."_

"_Ya, Koizumi, mañana hablaremos con Nobu y Tanaka-chan… así podrás explicarnos lo que pasó." Trató de animarle Nakao._

_La chica asintió torpemente, pero inmediatamente se paró alerta por alguna razón._

"_¿Pasa algo?"_

"_Juraría que escuché una voz…"_

_Los dos chicos se giraron a mirar, pero no había nada, así que siguieron camino._

_Volvieron a pararse un segundo después, ahora todos había escuchado algo._

_La escena que seguía era confusa, para los tres lo fue._

_Nakao fue el primero en ser separado de un empujón que le rompió los hombros y estrelló su cara contra la pared._

_El siguiente fue Suzuki, que de una patada que literalmente lo levantó del suelo, se golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento y su pierna fue rota._

_Luego Risa que se giraba asustada, para sentir que algo apresaba su caja toráxica rompiéndole costillas y el dolor en el brazo derecho, por donde el veneno se extendía._

_Entonces todo fue negro, oscuridad y dolor._

* * *

Y frente a nosotros está el hombre que es la raíz de todo esto.

El que sin saberlo nos envió directo a una trampa que nos costó nuestras vidas…

Aparto la vista de Kuraihana, ella ya no es Risa y nunca lo volverá a ser.

De todos, es una suerte que ella haya podido encontrar la felicidad en estos años oscuros, sin importar que su destinado sea diferente a nosotros…

Es feliz, eso es lo que importa.

Y algún día Restless y yo lo seremos.

"Otani." Comienza uno de mis amantes… ¿Quién diría? ¿Yo y Restless? Creo que hasta Kurai se ha sorprendido. "Creo que hay que hablar."

"¿Eso crees?" Pregunta irónico el humano. "Encuentro a Risa sobre Kohori y luego desaparecen salvo por rastros de sangre… Y ahora vengo a encontrarlos en otro continente, completamente cambiados."

No necesitaba ser Gosth o Cres para saber que estaba dolido y se sentía traicionado.

Pero nosotros nos sentimos igual, así que no veo por que no.

"Otani, no nos vamos a disculpar, no tenemos por que hacerlo, si hubieras hablado con Kohori en este tiempo hubieras sabido que es lo que pasó en realidad." Trato de explicarle lo más tranquilo que puedo, lo que es algo difícil dadas nuestras condiciones diferentes.

"Otani…" Kuraihana se separa lentamente de Wolven, acercándose al mortal, tocándole suavemente la mejilla, lo cual el chico se giró a ella, pero esta no le permitió hablar, colocándole un dedo en los labios. "Es momento de que me escuches y me escuches bien. Todo ha cambiado, yo he seguido adelante, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Como dijo Sta… Nakao, no nos vamos a disculpar, porque no hay nada por lo que pedir perdón. Ni nosotros, ni tú. Deja ir el pasado de una vez."

El hombre tragó dos veces antes de poder hablar, pero en lugar de hacerlo, negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que es muy pronto… creo que deberemos hablar cuando pueda entender algo. ¡Creí que estuvieron muertos por 7 años!" Se quejó.

"Mejor ve a tu casa… Cuando estés listo, nosotros iremos a ti. Ahora ve y habla con Chiharu, la pobre está sufriendo."

Asintió torpemente, casi como Kuraihana en sus días humanos y se levantó del asiento, pero antes de buscar la puerta se giró a vernos.

"¿Los volveré a ver?"

"Tenlo por seguro. Pero… solo una vez más."

El hombre asintió y se fue…

Si tan solo hubiera podido controlar así su impulso varios años atrás…


	22. Capítulo 16: Lo Correcto Jasper

_Nota: _Mi bebe está terminando, el primer fic que comencé a escribir!! (En realidad escribí un one-shot varios años atrás de Rurouni Kenshin con otro usuario... pero bueno, este es el unico que importa)

Dios... tanto tiempo y ya estoy en el último capítulo, no puedo creerlo.

Ultimo capítulo constructivo, con posibilidad de en algún tiempo escribir algo relacionado para darle la voz por fin a Resles/Suzuki.

Cuidense y Besos.

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Capítulo 16: Lo Correcto. Jasper Whitlock Hale**

Estaba decidido.

Hablaríamos con ellos, pero no permitiríamos que nos quiten lo que habíamos construido con tanto amor.

Es difícil concentrarse cuando todo lo que sientes emanar de ellos es dolor y tristeza, sin contar la confusión… la ira del hombre de pelo largo de Trapnest, la ansiedad y sobrecarga de mi esposa, la felicidad de Esme, el vacío del chico Otani…

Tomo su mano, tratando de tranquilizarla, Gangrel, Lilium y Esme decidieron dejarnos a nosotros hacernos cargo de esto, así que con fuerza tomo su mano bañándonos a los dos con calma, lo más que puedo hacer en este momento tan emocional.

"Edward…" Comienza ella, pero al ver que este se va a levantar, extiende una mano para evitarlo.

Rápidamente puedo escuchar como Gangrel se gira a mirar en caso de que lo necesitemos.

"Carlisle, Alice…" Les saludo con sus nombres, notando que mi anterior esposa parece no moverse.

"Jasper… deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado." Trató el mayor de los Cullen, pero negué con la cabeza.

"Solo nuestra familia puede escucharnos y aunque nos marchemos que aquí, lo harán tarde o temprano… este es el mejor lugar para hablar." Declaró mi esposa restándole importancia a lo dicho por el padre de la familia.

"Bella… yo…" Trató Edward de hablarle, pero esta se pegó a mi brazo, no estaba preparada para enfrentar ese pasado en particular… peor lo iba a hacer por el bien de todos nosotros.

"Debemos aclarar unas cosas… Mi nombre es Gosth, no Jasper, el nombre de ella es Crisálida, no Isabella. Es algo que todos deben entender antes que nada, no somos los mismos que hace años conocieron, ninguno de nosotros, ni Lilium, ni Gangrel tampoco, es algo que deberán aceptar."

Lentamente los dos masculinos asintieron con la cabeza, confundidos y deseosos de hacer preguntas.

"Otra cosa que deben saber, es que Gosth y yo estamos casados desde hace un par de años. Y no nos arrepentimos, nada de lo que digan podrá cambiar nuestro estilo de vida, es lo que elegimos."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente mostrando remordimiento por los hechos pasados, pero decidimos pasar de ello y seguir con lo nuestro.

"¿Por qué no regresaron?" Preguntó finalmente Edward.

"Porque estaba dolida… me costó mucho aceptar y perdonar a pesar de que sabía la razón por la que te habías ido… aun pienso que fue egoísta, pero luego de haber visto a mi nueva familia y el miedo de perder a alguno de ellos, puedo entender lo que pasó por tu cabeza entonces."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó con urgencia.

"Lilium y Gangrel… recuerda, ellos estuvieron allí al igual que Gosth." Señaló lo obvio mi compañera.

"¿Hay alguna forma…?"

"No, Edward… ya no soy Bella, la chica que te amaba solo a ti. Yo he seguido adelante, tú deberás aprender a hacer lo mismo. Es difícil, lo sé mejor que nadie, estamos dispuestos a volver a empezar, pero no creas que simplemente nos encuentras y todo será maravilloso otra vez, eso sería un engaño."

"Tengo una duda…" Interrumpió Carlisle. "¿Qué hay de Esme?"

"Ella se quedará con nosotros de ahora en adelante, se siente traicionada por haberle ocultado todo… Si no lo hubieran hecho les aseguro que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero ya no hay que llorar por la leche derramada, ella estará bien."

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros? Lo que hicimos fue imperdonable, lo sé. No creo que quiera simplemente perdonarnos."

"Carlisle, no va a ser de la noche a la mañana, le llevará un año hasta que pueda estar en la misma habitación sin matarles, tres para que pueda ser civilizada y recién al quinto estarán bien."

"¿Cómo lo saben?" Preguntó Edward asombrado.

"Kuraihana… ella también tiene visión del futuro." Respondí apuntando a la chica más alta.

"Eso me recuerda… Hubo alguien en mi cabeza cuando estaban en el escenario del concierto, ¿Quién era?" Preguntó recordando el pequeño incidente.

"Nagashi, tiene un poder parecido al tuyo, salvo que también puede proyectar en otras mentes."

"¿Es seguro que anden con un hombre lobo?" Señaló Carlisle haciendo referencia a Wolven, que estaba en la barra comiendo su segundo plato de comida de la noche.

"Es de la familia, no hay nada que temer, jamás nos haría nada, menos sabiendo que Kuraihana podría ser herida… ha imprentado en una vampira." Agregó Crepúsculo bajo la mirada incrédula de los dos hombres.

"¡Pero nos odiamos!" Exclamo quien era su novio en algún momento.

"A toda regla hay una excepción… y parece que nosotros encontramos a la más impresionante de todas, el instinto de Wolven nos reconoció como manada, es algo raro, pero bienvenido de todas formas, especialmente luego de todo lo que pasamos…"

"Bella… Crepúsculo, creímos que habías muerto…"

"El futuro no está escrito en piedra, esta vez funcionó a nuestro favor, pero eso no quiere decir que no podría haber salido mal."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que si Gosth hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde, no estaría aquí ahora."

"Es la familia más grande de vampiros que he visto sin contar a los Vulturi, ¿Cómo llegó a formarse?"

"Sin contar a los Vulturi, SOMOS la familia más grande de vampiros, es más, somos la familia más grande de vampiros de zoodieta. Todo empezó cuando transformé a Crepúsculo y Wolven nos encontró… luego nos encontraron Gangrel y Lilium, años después cuando estábamos de viaje en Japón Crisálida transformó a Moonless, luego esta transformó a Nagashi y tres meses después yo transformé a Layla. Durante la transformación de Moonless, llegó Kuraihana con Restless y Starless que habían sido transformados durante la guerra de clanes de Japón siguiendo una visión de Kuraihana." Les expliqué vagamente.

"¿Guerra de clanes en Japón?"

"Si, América no es precisamente especial en cuanto a la guerra de territorios, considerando que ese país es pequeño y el territorio de caza es pequeño, algunos quieren expandirse al crecer sus 'familias', así que como en México, crean neófitos y los mandan a pelear contra los más antiguos."

"Como te hicieron a ti…"

"Así es, solo que luego de pasar el primer año de uso, pudieron escapar antes de ser ejecutados. Tuvieron que aprender a estar cerca de humanos y cambiar la dieta hasta poder contactarse con nosotros. Tuvieron una vida dura, por suerte pudieron encontrarnos antes de que nos fuéramos." Contó Cris en voz segura.

"Nos comentaron que la chica alta podía ver el futuro, el chico de cabello cian lee las mentes y sé que Jas… Gosth es un émpata. Me gustaría saber si alguien más tiene poderes."

La risa de toda la familia inundó el lugar, llenando todo con el claro sonido de la diversión.

"Claro que hay alguien más con poderes… todos tenemos poderes aquí." Gritó Gangrel desde el otro lado del lugar, con Esme en sus brazos y girándola por el aire feliz de volver a verle.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Preguntó Edward asombrado, mientras miraba al gran grupo que se congregaba a hablar todos juntos como les había ido…

Tal vez no hablar, todos estaban en silencio intercambiando pensamientos.

"Mi esposa es una émpata al igual que yo." Señalé, viendo los ojos del que era mi hermano ir al piso y la aun inexpresiva Alice. "Gangrel atraviesa la sombra, Lilium es capaz de bloquear poderes, Restless ve los miedos, Starless ve el pasado, Layla posee la voz de sirena, Moonless tiene alas de sangre y Esme posee los rayos a su favor, aunque aun no tiene control… calculo que ya saben las capacidades de los hombre-lobo, Wolven es uno, así que no hay más que explicar..."

"¿Todos tienen poderes? ¿Cómo?"

"Todos los vampiros tienen poderes, Carlisle, incluso tu… pero hay ciertos poderes que necesitan detonantes, como por ejemplo Moonless… se tuvo que cortar dos veces la espalda para que las alas salieran la primera vez, sino lentamente le hubiera comenzado a causar un dolor insoportable."

"No tenía idea de eso…"

"Pocos lo descubren… Ahora bien, hay algo que discutir para acabar con esto, hace media hora que estamos hablando y ya es hora de que se vallan."

"Dígannos…"

"Nosotros ya construimos nuestras vidas, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, vivir en culpa no les ayudará ni a ustedes ni a nosotros. Prometemos tratar de incluirlos en nuestras vidas, prometemos tratar de empezar de nuevo, pero las cosas no serán iguales a como eran antes, tomará tiempo hasta que podamos decir que somos nuevamente amigos y no hablar familia."

"¿Qué sucederá con Alice?"

"En diez días encontrará a alguien que será capaz de ayudarle, pero hasta entonces solo queda esperar y tratar de alegrarle un poco, pero no habrá mejoras hasta entonces realmente."

Los dos se pararon y Carlisle levantó a Alice en brazos, la cual por primera vez en algún tiempo giró la mirada a nosotros dos y luego miró a Edward, el cual asintió y se acercó.

"¿Son felices?"

"Más que nunca…"

"Entonces, creo que solo nos queda ver que pasa en el futuro… Estaremos en contacto."

Y ahí se escapaba nuestra vida y nuestra familia… todo se había acabado, finalmente se habían ido y en algún momento cuando todos estuviéramos listos para aceptarlos finalmente, regresarían a nosotros, buscando encontrar el lugar que les fue negado por la transformación tanto tiempo atrás.

Hasta entonces, nuestra familia estaría bien…

Todos estaríamos bien.

"¡Chicos! ¡Pongan música! ¡Se acabó!"

Tras varios asentimientos y gritos de alegría me encontraba bailando con mi esposa en el salón, nuestros hermanos a nuestro alrededor.

Por fin podía ver que todo el sufrimiento, todos esos años de angustia habían valido la pena aquí, con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Tal vez hicimos finalmente lo correcto.


	23. Epílogo: Un Nuevo Futuro

_Nota:_ Y con esto es definitivo... se acabó, no más Alas Sangrientas y aviso que es final definitivo... en lugar de hacer un especial sobre Suzuki lo incluí en el epílogo... así que así se acaba...

No lo puedo creer ni yo misma haberlo terminado, pero si, lo hice... mejor dejo de balbusear incoherencias.

Epílogo y fin, aquí está.

Besos y gracias por el apoyo!

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Alas Sangrientas**

**Epílogo: Un nuevo Futuro**

**Canción**

Hacía mucho que no disfrutaban del descanso tan merecido…

Considerando que se vive en una casa de locos, siempre llena de gente, unos entrando, otros saliendo, risas por todos lados, buenos deseos, amor y fraternidad, era raro el poder estar a solas con sus parejas.

Pero ellos no se podían quejar, era lo que deseaban, era como un sueño hecho realidad desde el primer día en que llegaron a ese lugar y no había nada más que podían pedir.

Eso era lo que les seguía moviendo…

Ese era un lugar feliz, solo faltaban dos para que estuvieran completos, solo dos para que sus destinos se cerraran completamente.

"¿Crees que estarán bien?" Preguntó Layla a su lado, los dos se habían ido a cazar durante los últimos días de transformación de las nuevas integrantes de la familia, este sería un nuevo comienzo para todos, cuatro días después de cuando se habían encontrado con el pasado.

"Estoy seguro, amor… ambas son fuertes, si llegaron hasta aquí te aseguro que lo lograrán…" Entonces algo cruzó su mente, un deseo de saber aunque la respuesta podía conseguirla sin expresarla.

"¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de la decisión de seguirme hasta aquí? Tenías una vida, una carrera, un lugar al que llamar hogar, incluso tenías a tus padres."

La chica alzó su mirada al cielo, viendo las estrellas que brillaban, para luego bajarla mientras negaba.

"Tenía mis dudas durante la transformación, pero luego pude ver todo más claro, como realmente era… no, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto." Luego de un momento de duda, rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos. "Nagashi… canta para mi."

En el momento en que hizo su pedido, él supo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

**Incondicional**

La primera vez, hace una semana que la vi, fue una sorpresa, se veía, con la mejor de las intenciones, patética.

Ojos hundidos, extremadamente delgada, el cabello descuidado… las dos se veían iguales en el aspecto de que se estaban dejando morir lentamente y no habían nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Es así como él y yo nos encontrábamos sentados a ambos lados de la cama que habíamos improvisado en el subsuelo para este día tan doloroso.

Yo ya lo había visto venir, presencié una vez antes esta transformación, pero es difícil de todas formas verla en una visión que en carne y hueso, sucediendo otra vez.

Pronto no somos los únicos que estamos presentes, mi lobo entra por la puerta y me abraza, tratando de consolar a este corazón muerto, tratando de alegrarme con sus modos burlones y actitudes infantiles…

Pero eso no evita que a cada grito, cuando nos detenemos a pedir disculpas por las nuevas almas condenadas.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo, quizá horas y finalmente todo el dolor habrá desaparecido.

Aun la charla con Otani ronda mi cabeza, le costó entender que no podíamos traerlo con nosotros, que este no era su lugar sin decirle lo que en realidad éramos, solo me quedó prometerle que le vería en mi cumpleaños, el mismo lugar que siempre, pero que no iría sola… debía entender que yo ya había salido adelante y planeaba dejar de lado el pasado que no fue.

No estábamos destinados el uno para el otro, aunque una pequeña parte de mi aun desea que así hubiera sido, no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo por una posibilidad a su lado, no sería justo ni para mi ni para Wolven.

"Tranquilízate, Kurai, pronto despertarán."

* * *

**Creciendo**

"¿Crees que esta bien?"

"Por supuesto… no, temo por él."

"¿Por qué lo dices, Cres?"

"Porque es el único que no se ha integrado completamente a nuestra vida y el encontrarse con su pasado le ha dejado movido, puedo sentir el miedo, el deseo y el hambre dentro de él."

"Está haciendo lo que puede, querida… no todo puede salir bien."

"Lo sé, no me puedo imaginar cada vez que ves a alguien no ves a la persona en si, sino su miedo más aterrador."

"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con él? Me gustaría ayudarle, pero no sé como hacerlo."

"Gosth, él ha tomado una decisión… intentará una vez más ser parte… si no lo logra para el año siguiente, irá a Volterra y se ofrecerá como guardia, si no funciona, los provocará para que lo maten."

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?"

"No, Restless no es feliz y si no puede serlo, lo mejor es que él mismo busque dejar el sufrimiento atrás. No podemos obligarle a nada."

"Ya sabíamos que alguien iba a tomar su camino tarde o temprano, es una lástima, realmente es un hermano más para todos."

"Y es por eso que debemos dejarle ser libre, él sabe que si llega a necesitarlo, toda la familia estará a su lado en un parpadeo. Pero esta decisión la debe tomar él, no nosotros, no podemos encerrarlo en una caja para evitar lo que el futuro le espera."

"Aunque a veces deseemos hacerlo."

* * *

**Lagrimas Negras**

Pronto acabaría la transformación, solo estaban esperando a que las dos despierten mientras planeaban lo que harían en el futuro.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Preguntó Gangrel desde donde estaba sentado en el techo de la casa. "La banda ha 'desaparecido' y solo nos queda elegir que hacer de nuestros futuros."

"Yo desearía volver a la universidad… realicé tan rápido la carrera que en realidad no pude disfrutar mi vida de estudiante. Sin contar que no hice ningún post-grado ni me especialicé en nada en realidad…"

"No es mala idea, podríamos tocar en algunos bares de vez en cuando por diversión." Aclaró Layla.

"Y yo podría terminar el secundario…" Agregó Nagashi.

"No es mala idea, de todas formas, con lo que ganamos tenemos para vivir una o dos vidas cómodamente. Sino, Kuraihana podría meterse en la Bolsa de Valores."

"¡Hey! ¡Wolven! Resiento el hecho de que me estés usando como forma de ganar dinero rápido."

"Aunque hay que admitir que algunas acciones no nos vendrían mal en alguna empresa importante, nos evitaría el preocuparnos del dinero por un tiempo." Señaló Lilium.

"¿Por qué no lo hicieron antes?" Inquirió una Esme, ahora llamada Galatea, sorprendida a lo cual todos se encogieron de hombros.

En ese momento, llevada por el viento, una voz llegó a sus oídos.

Una canción triste, que tres del grupo reconocieron inmediatamente.

_Deseando esta noche que mañana nunca llegue  
Incontables sueños y amores y pérdidas  
Lloro y lloro y lloro aunque me golpee la lluvia _

Rápidamente todos se pararon, corriendo para llegar a donde venía la voz, el subsuelo.

_No me expongas así, no de este modo  
necesito algo para seguir viviendo  
Si ni siquiera puedo creer en mí,  
¿en qué puedo creer?  
La respuesta está tan cerca que no puedo verla  
_  
Gangrel y Gosth, los más atléticos del grupo saltaron directamente al suelo y entraron por la puerta del frente, mientras los otros se metían por una de las ventanas.  
_  
Derramando lágrimas negras  
No soy nada, llena de dolor  
incapaz de decir una palabra  
Este dolor fluye en mi interior  
y no puedo cargar con esto sola_

Rápidamente todos llegaron a la puerta de donde salía la voz, abriendo la puerta, pero sin hacer ruido, para seguir escuchando.

_Lloré en el medio de la noche  
dibujé un rostro que no es el mío  
que oculta esta debilidad  
voy a dejar de sonreír…_

_No me expongas  
¿es lo más difícil en este mundo seguir viviendo?  
Si viene de ti  
entonces está bien que sea intangible  
ya no quiero cosas que puedan romperse_

Se quedaron viendo a las dos chicas que se encontraban abrazadas en la cama, una de cabello corto y negro que estaba cantando el alma a cada palabra, tratando de reconfortar a la más joven, de cabello rubio oscuro.  
_  
Derramando lágrimas negras, llorando  
el mañana llega, con un rostro que no reconozco  
atrapada con este mismo dolor  
si debo continuar así, cada día  
entonces quiero desaparecer para siempre, lejos  
sé que es egoísta, pero…_

Al detenerse, alzó la vista dejando ver sus ojos rojos enfocados en una persona en particular.

Abrió la boca varias veces y por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr lágrimas del color de la tinta, hasta que pudo articular una palabra.

"Hachi…"

"Nana, Nobu… ¿O debería decir Lágrima y Tsu? Bienvenidas a casa."_  
_


End file.
